


Convince Me

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Wincesters, Fingerfucking, Incest, M/M, Nipples, Power Top!Sam, RP, Season 4 AU, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam proposes that he and Dean disguise their selves as a gay couple, looking to become parents, while on a case dealing with Changelings. they end up getting a lot more than they were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season: 4, Season 3 ends with Sam saving Dean from Lilith, and things go on as usual. No angels, no Cass.

“Changelings,” Dean said as he read the report, frowning when his brother nodded, “ _Again_ , Sam? We had all kinds’a problems last time. You  **do** realize that we’re goin’ to come off as seriously creepy pedophiles workin’ together to get kids alone, right? We were lucky last time, that I knew Lisa, I don’t think I know too many people in California.”

It was hard enough killing what they did, in seclusion, without suspicion, but anything involving kids always twisted him up in the guts. He didn’t like being looked at the wrong way when it came to little boys and girls - and people trying to walk away, hiding their children, always was unsettling for him.

“Well…” Sam shrugged and smiled timidly, Dean wouldn’t like this, “I may have a solution, an idea if you will. You won’t like it, though.” There was no way the older Winchester would ever go with this plan, not with all of his pride and machismo.

“As long as I don’t have to look like a complete goddamn creep,” Dean said as he pushed Sam’s lap top back over to him, sitting up higher in his chair and licking his teeth, “I’ll do anythin’ to avoid that. As long as you don’t suggest we actually do that… What do you have in mind?”

Sam leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, grinning and chuckling as he looked at Dean, “We could pose as gay partners looking to adopt, this is California, so at least it’d be believable.”

The younger Winchester was paying avid attention to Dean at this point, watching his reaction intently to gauge where his brother stood on the topic - even if it was only for his own personal reasons.

Dean considered it and nodded, sipping his beer as he put down a twenty, “Alright, people thought we were gay without even tryin’, before. Shouldn’t be too hard to actually pull off somethin’ like that.”

He knew Sam was trying to jar him, push him, to see what he did - get a rise out of him or something. But Dean was actually more than comfortable with his own sexuality, he could handle something like this easy.  _Bring it._

Sam’s eyebrows were practically touching his forehead, he knew he probably looked ridiculous, but he honestly didn’t expect Dean to go for it. He grabbed his laptop and stood up, grinning as he made a remark, “You get to be the bitch.”

The grin turned into a full blown smile, dimples creasing in his cheeks as he winked at Dean, “How’s your falsetto,  _honey_?”

“Better than your’s, I’m sure,  _baby_ ,” Dean rolled his eyes, standing as well and leaving the diner they were at. “An’ just cuz I’m the shortest, doesn’t mean I’m the bitch, I could pound your ass any day of the week. You’re the bitch,  _bitch_.”

* * *

Sam sat almost anxiously in the passenger side seat as the Impala came to a halt in the parking lot next to the playground - he was dying to see Dean squirm a little.

The older Winchester acted completely okay with the idea, but part of Sam suspected that when it actually came time to sell the whole  _gay card_ , that Dean would freak a little and back out.

Sam tucked his shirt in, hips lifting up off of the seat as he pushed the fabric down into his slacks - foregoing the jacket all together. They needed to make it believable, and wearing a complete suit to a playground didn’t make much sense.

The younger Winchester carded his fingers through his hair and looked over at Dean, expression practically blank as he raised his brows a little, “Ready to do this,  _sweetheart_?”

Dean nodded as he rolled up his sleeves, smiling at Sam as he grabbed his sunglasses and propped them up in his hair, “I’m always ready, lets go act gay an’ stuff, an’ things,  _baby_.”

His smile widened into a flirty grin as he opened his door and climbed out of the car. He checked himself in the mirror on it, pushing his spiked hair forward a bit before locking it and closing up. Though he could feel the gun pressed against his backside, he still felt a little exposed without the jacket. His tie hung loose and weird, but he figured he’d get use to it. _Stepford fags, just what the doctor ordered._

Sam rolled his eyes and all but snorted at Dean, the older Winchester was acting so nonchalant about the entire thing and it was sort of making Sam nervous. He got out of the Impala and trekked over to the playground with his brother, pushing his boundaries and walking intimately close instead of putting distance between them.

“We got about four hours before it starts gettin’ dark,” Dean said, leaning into Sam slightly as he reached out, taking the younger Winchester’s arm, “F’we don’t find anythin’ today, we’re gonna hafta come back again tomorrow. This case could actually last a while, I told ya, last time we were lucky.”

Sam looked pointedly down to where Dean was holding him - already acting it out and they weren’t even near any parents yet. He put his hand over the older Winchester’s on his arm and directed him towards an empty bench, the one beside it had two mother’s on it, one cradling and breast feeding a baby - the other watching the children play on the jungle gym.

“ _Maybe we’ll get lucky again_ ,” Sam whispered close to his ear as he sat on the bench, pulling Dean down with him.

Dean sat, leaning in to Sam as he watched the parents in the distance, a boy playing ball with his father, a little girl being poked and prodded by another as they built little sand castles together, “I doubt it. Our best bet might be to try an’ get in good graces with the mothers around here or somethin’; probably best to start slow, though.”

Sam nodded and kept his voice low, “I’ll follow your lead,  _handsome_. It’s the least I can do considering you’re the bitch and all.”

Dean raised a brow, “Lets give it a bit, I’m comfortable, movin’ in too fast might raise suspicion. I don’t know if these…” Dean lowered his voice, “These changeling mothers all have facebook or somethin’, considerin’ we’ve wiped out one before, she might be more guarded than the last.”

“Then what are we supposed to do in the meantime, just sit here and lurk at kids that aren’t even ours?” Sam raised his brows as well, “That’s a little creepy and I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what we’re trying to avoid here.”

“ **I**  don’t know what to do, what do gay guys  **normally**  do?” Dean asked, raising his brows at his brother, “Go shop for butt plugs or somethin’? Our best bet is to watch for a little bit, changelings go after parents with like… Six year olds, so we’ll see which ones don’t really leave their side, or watch their parents?”

Sam responded in a hushed whisper, “Gay couples aren’t really that different from heterosexual couples, Dean, they do the same types of things together - the only difference is that sex involves two penises instead of one.”

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes and scooted impossibly closer to Dean, “And yeah, let’s just keep a look out until we’re shooed away or something. I’ll keep an eye on the parents, you watch the kids.”

“I  **know**  they’re the same,  _bitch_ ,” Dean chuckled and leaned in to Sam’s ear, “ _You sound all science-y, talkin’ about two penises at one time, I didn’t know you were capable of that_.” He turned, looking back out to the kids again as his hand moved to rest on Sam’s thigh, fingers pressing into the slacks.

Sam huffed and lifted his arm to wrap it around the back of Dean’s shoulders. If the older Winchester was going to  **over**  sell this whole thing, then he would too.

“Did you really just use the words science-y and penises in the same sentence?” Sam subtly looked over at the parents, the one mother was still watching the kids intently, “And for your information,” He turned to look at Dean again, smirking, “There’s a whole lot I’m capable of that you’re not aware of, _big boy_.”

Dean smirked and nodded slowly, leaning in more, resting his head against the meeting of Sam’s arm and chest, “I’m glad you have such a small cock that you feel you gotta compensate, Sammy, everyone needs goals in life.”

He wouldn’t admit it to his brother, but being this close was actually really,  **really**  nice. It was different from the norm, more comfortable, closer than they’d been before, despite everything. He’d probably give up a whole hell of a lot to spend the rest of his life pretending to be in a gay relationship with Sam, if he could have  _this._

Sam had to chuckle at that, even if he did feel a little offended, sort of like a teenage boy -  part of him wanted to whip it out and prove his brother wrong, but the last thing he needed was to be arrested for public indecency at a playground.

The younger Winchester flattened his palm on the top of Dean’s back and rubbed tentatively between his shoulder blades, trying to keep his breathing calm, “If that’s what you want to think, Dean. I won’t crush your dreams of hoping to have a bigger dick than your little brother.”

“Size doesn’t  **actually**  matter to me, but apparently it does to  **you** ,” Dean countered again, smiling and nodding to a parent that was suddenly observing them.

He turned to Sam, staring up at him with a sincere, adoring expression on his face, one he reserved for ‘brother feely’ moments, “I’m good at usin’ mine, so it makes no difference to me,  _mushroom cock_.” He leaned in, nose brushing just before Sam’s ear as he kissed the corner of the larger man’s jaw.

Sam lowered his voice a little more, words coming out shakily as his heart hammered away, “Wouldn’t matter to me even if I  **were** interested in men. It’s probably better if you’re oblivious, anyway, I’d feel bad if you got jealous.”

The younger Winchester grinned, he was really enjoying the playful banter between the two of them, “Besides, you know what they say about guys who brag about being good in the sack.”

“There’s guys who brag because they’re bad at it, an’ then there’s guys like me,” Dean said before pulling away, looking over at the mother again and smirking when he saw her cheeks flushed red. If she suspected them before, she certainly didn’t now. He was even convincing himself,  _hell_. The chemistry between his brother and him was more than palpable, naturally.  _Beat that, Chuck and Larry._

“And let me guess, you brag because you’re actually good at it?” Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes, nodding at the mother who was blushing at them, “Alright, Don Juan, I’ll let you have this one, but only because we’re getting too distracted.”

Sam nodded towards a pair of the kids, two little girls, one being a little rougher towards the other, “Whaddya think?”

“They’re cute,” Dean observed at once, “I mean, I been watchin’ ‘em, they seem normal enough, not that I’ve been around a lot of kids. The only kid I’m worried about so far is the boy over there in the corner of the sand box, eatin’ globs of dirt. He’s not gonna feel good later. What about on your side, anythin’ with the parents?”

Sam looked over towards the mothers and noticed that the one that had been breastfeeding hadn’t turned away from her youngest, “The one feeding the baby, hasn’t looked up once to check on her kid.” The younger Winchester almost immediately disregarded the other woman, she seemed normal enough.

Dean raised a brow and looked at his brother, “Really, Sam..?” He shook his head slightly, “She’s got an infant on her goddamn tit, don’t women like…  _Like_ that or somethin’?” He shrugged, “I dunno, that doesn’t sound like much to go by.”

He watched the woman for a moment, the expression on her face before shrugging and turning away. Staring at a woman breastfeeding was either a really  **stupid**  thing to do in their case, or a really  **smart**  one, he wasn’t sure.

“I’m almost envious of her,” Dean said, smirking slightly as he played off a lighter tone and voice, “I’ll never be able to do that.”

Sam turned to look at Dean, slowly, eyes blown wide as he smiled, “What have you done with my brother?” He turned to block himself from prying eyes and openly groped the older Winchester’s crotch one good time, “Where’s his  **dick**?”

Dean raised a brow as his cock hardened slightly, “Same place it’s always been, moron,” He stared into his brother’s eyes as he kept himself calm, though his heart was racing, “You gonna take your hand off it now or do I gotta use force?”

“ _Like you could_ ,” Sam teased, removing his hand but still grinning to himself, “When did you grow a  _vagina_ , isn’t that normally my thing? **Envious**  of a breastfeeding mom because it’s something you’ll never be able to do, really Dean?”

“So that comment was convincin’, I take it?” Dean grinned as he nodded, “I guess I make a pretty fuckin’ convincin’ gay guy, then.”

He was actually impressed himself, proud, even, “No, I don’t really wish I could breastfeed, but don’t all gays wanna do that? I can just have someone suck my cock, that’s like the same thing or somethin’.”

Sam punched Dean in the thigh, mumbling nonsense under his breath because the older man had gotten the best of him, “It’s  **not**  the same thing. And you call  **me**  a moron?”

He shook his head and settled back, leaning to press his lips to Dean’s ear, “ _And you do make a convincing gay guy, must be those pretty cock-sucking lips of yours_.”

“Oh, yeah,  **must**  be those,” Dean nodded, giving Sam a sarcastic, approving look, “All gay guys have DSL’s, that’s what I’ve heard too.”

He turned sharply, their noses touching as he stared into Sam’s eyes, “Or maybe it’s just because I’m good at everythin’ I do - maybe there’s a lot I could convince you of, before you even realized what was happenin’.” He leaned in closer, eyelids almost meeting as he gave Sam his bedroom eyes and just barely allowed their lips to brush.

Sam cleared his throat and moved back a little. He had to hand it to Dean, anything he did - the older Winchester did better. Sam had expected Dean to be the nervous, backwards one of the two but, at this rate, it was becoming clear that that title fell to Sam.

The younger Winchester completely ignored Dean and he was sure it was for the best, otherwise his voice probably would have came out as a high pitched squeak.

The breastfeeding mother had finally stopped feeding her baby, she leaned over to grab a burp cloth from her diaper bag, resulting in her hair falling to the side - Sam saw a mark on the back of her neck.

“Hey,” Sam nudged at Dean’s leg aggressively, trying to get his attention, “Check it out.”

Dean turned to look and his stomach tightened up as he saw the familiar changeling bite, “Ah, son of a bitch.” He leaned in to Sam’s ear, don’t look now, but uh…  _Her kid’s lookin’ at us_.” He turned Sam’s face to his, smiling and brushing his nose against his brother’s, “We should go, just incase it’s only suspicious, we’ve got enough for now.”

Sam purposefully avoided looking at the child, he just kept his eyes trained on Dean and smiled, heart racing at the new lead. “Just in case they’re suspicious,” He licked his lips and fisted the nape of Dean’s neck, bringing their lips together. It was bold and part of him realized he did it more for himself rather than trying to sweep any suspicion under the rug.

Though he hadn’t been anticipating it, Dean could tell his brother’s intentions from the moment he’d turned and looked at him. He leaned into the kiss, only closing his eyes partway as he nearly melted into Sam. _That_ … that was something he’d wanted for a while now. His heart did an unusual humming bird wing act, almost choking him up with it.

Sam took a deep breath through his nose as their lips slid together, short, but he lingered enough to make it look real before pulling back. The younger Winchester grabbed Dean by the hand, lacing their fingers together, and stood up, “Let’s go, baby.”

Dean did his best to seem casual, his thumb brushing Sam’s forefinger as they walked away. He could still feel the younger Winchester’s fingers on the back of his neck, large, rough fingers curling into his hair. He made an act of leaning into his brother, smiling and turning his face into Sam’s shoulder. Goddamn, he could seriously get use to this.

* * *

Now that they weren’t at the playground anymore, Sam dropped the gay act almost immediately. The kiss - as short and mild as it was - was sensational, and seriously fucking with his head. Not that thoughts of Dean didn’t normally twist him up, but to have something physical like that to hold onto… none of this was going to end good, he could just feel it.

They’d stopped at a little diner and Sam had made a point to grab a local newspaper out of a dispenser from in front of the building. He settled into his side of the booth and flipped the paper up, not wasting any time at trying to find out who that woman was.

Changelings have a way of driving the parents to do things they wouldn’t normally do, and if they were lucky, maybe it’d be in the newspaper.

“Can I get you two anything?”

Sam looked from atop his paper, the petite little waitress gawking openly at Dean as she chewed away annoyingly on her gum.

He rolled his eyes and started skimming back through the paper, mumbling out his order, “Just a cobb salad and a water for me, please.”

“Cheese burger, nothin’ special, fries, coke?” Dean asked, smiling and winking at her as he drummed his thumbs on the table, “Man, this is nowhere near as fun as the park,” He mused aloud.

It sounded like a joke, chances are Sam would take it that way, but he was actually serious. Before, they were so close, and it was warm, and Dean was almost fucking losing himself in his brother. This was just normal, stale, comfortable… But significantly  _colder_.

“Yeah, I bet,” Sam muttered, trying to seem disinterested as he flipped through the pages.

Internally the younger Winchester was agreeing, wishing that they had a **reason**  to be close to one another again, to  _fake_  it. It never registered to Sam how small of a town this was, and small towns talked. It would probably raise more suspicion if anyone from around the park spotted the gay, but not so gay, lovers from earlier.

Sam laid the paper down and looked at Dean seriously, trying not to sound too anxious at the prospect of being closer to his brother, “What if someone recognizes us? I mean, this place is crowded and there would be no way to tell.”

Dean raised his brows and glanced around, “Uh… Well you’re kinda giant, you might stand out like a goddamn sore thumb.”

He swallowed as he saw the woman looking at them, the kid on the bench of the booth beside her, eating his fries with one hand, the other in his lap. _Had they been at the park?_  He couldn’t remember.

Goddamn, he hadn’t even thought of that, “Uh… Sam…” He turned away from them, he didn’t know if they were at the park, but they had a kid - that said enough. Dean ducked his head slightly and licked his lips, “People  _are_  kinda lookin’.”

Sam grinned and tried not to appear worried as he talked quietly through his teeth, “ _Then I suggest you get over here, darlin’_.”

“Wouldn’t movin’ too fast be kinda suspicious?” Dean suggested, raising a brow, “An’ you’re the dude, why do I gotta move? Don’t you wanna crowd me in with your unreasonably dominant frame?”

Sam smirked at Dean’s admittedly better suggestion as he looked down at the paper, “I’m gonna pretend to go to the bathroom and when I come back, I’ll just slide in next to you.”

The younger Winchester otherwise silently excused himself, smiling and nodding at anyone who was looking his way as he stalked to the bathroom. Once inside, he just stood there for a minute, washed his hands anyway, then made his way back out and to their booth.

Sam rested his hand on his stomach as he slid in next to Dean, other arm automatically moving to wrap around his brother’s back, “Miss me?”

“Smooth as a marble table,” Dean leaned into his brother, his hand reaching up to brush over the back of Sam’s, “You realize we’re gonna hafta play this to the gills, right? An’ they’re gonna know… I mean, I don’t know how long we can play this ‘til they realize we’re two Stepford fags stayin’ at a motel. That’s pretty dodgy, Sam.”

Sam considered his brother’s words and nodded. Dean was right, they couldn’t leave  **any**  room for doubt, they needed to believe it themselves. The younger Winchester took a deep breath and let his hand slide down Dean’s back to cup his other side, he smiled warmly and pressed his nose to Dean’s temple.

“It’ll be fine, babe,” Sam kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth and looked at him pointedly, they didn’t have a clue if these things had good hearing or not, “ _Alright_?”

Dean swallowed and nodded, leaning in closer to Sam, “Right,” He felt warmer already. Though it was new, and weird, and so completely fucking wrong, he knew it - it still felt warm, and… _Oddly normal._  He smiled, giving him the patented ‘ _Dean Winchester is smitten_ ’ look, eyes moving down to Sam’s lips for a moment as he noticed the waitress coming back.

She was a little confused when she returned with their food, but she sat it all down accordingly, grinning from ear to ear as she propped her hands on her hips, “Well aren’t you two just the cutest thing. If there’s anything else you two need just holler, ‘kay?”

Sam nodded and turned to smile at Dean again, he pulled his arm from his brother and poured the dressing over his salad, leaning into Dean and observing his food with a grimace before going back to his own. He started shoveling it in his mouth with one hand, he reached across the table and grabbed the newspaper again.

The younger Winchester was almost all the way through when an article caught his eye, what looked like a mugshot of the woman they’d seen at the park. Evidently she’d tried drowning her child and her husband walked in on it, it went to court but was dismissed because the child denied anything had happened.  _Convenient_.

Sam pushed his salad forward and laid the paper out in front of him, pointing at the woman’s picture - her name in bold letters under the mugshot, _Carolyn Daniels_ , “Dean, look at this.”

Dean ate slowly, a bit more subconsciously than normal. He raised his gaze from his burger, eyes meeting the little girl’s from the booth before them, previously obstructed by the giganitor known as Sam Winchester.

She smiled at him, showing off her two missing front teeth, then covered her mouth and pointed at Sam before she stood up and made a pose that clearly said, ‘ _He-Man_ ’.

Dean smirked, even as her mother turned back and glared at him.

“Molly, get down,” The woman said.

He turned at his brother’s comment and looked at the paper, “It’s a start,” He said, eating a few of his fries.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, pulling his salad back towards himself, getting some of the lettuce on his fork, “At least we have a name now, should make things easier.”

“Not sure it’ll be too much help, but it’s more’n we had, before,” Dean said, polishing off his burger and sitting back in his seat as he slowly ate through his fries, “Good first day, I’ll say.”

Sam mumbled around a mouthful of his salad and pushed the few remaining bites away, “ **Awesome**  first day.” He smiled at the older Winchester, unbeknownst of the little dribble of ranch dressing on his chin.

Dean smirked as he grabbed his brother’s jaw, “You got somethin’ there, baby,” He said, licking up the bitter dressing before pressing a quick, careful kiss to Sam’s lips.

Sam smiled, dimples and all as he followed Dean’s mouth, pressing a kiss to his brother’s lips in turn before he pulled too far away, “Thanks.”

The younger Winchester closed the newspaper and tucked it under his arm, hand from his opposite gripping Dean’s inner thigh, “You ready to get out of here?”

“Yeah, I think I’m good,” Dean said, glancing down at Sam’s hand for just a moment before reaching in his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. He counted out the bills and put them down in the center of the table before nudging his brother in the side.

Sam took Dean by the hand and moved from the booth. He almost wanted to laugh or something - it’d sound maniacal, probably - over how effortless being with Dean like this was, and how much he wanted things to be like this all the time _. I can’t get used to it though, it’s not real._

Dean, as he was walking from their table, caught a look of the little girl from before, watching them as just her eyes poked up from her table. He smiled at her, waving and turning in to Sam as they exited the diner.

As they were walking out of the front doors, Sam pulled his hand from the older Winchester’s and laid it on the small of his brother’s back instead. He tugged Dean’s dress shirt out of his slacks and buried his hand up underneath the back of the older man’s shirt - fingertips tracing gentle designs into the warm skin.

Dean had to fight the stiffening of his body as his brother’s hand wandered up under his shirt, “You’re kinda eager,” He said, looking up at Sam, “You could save that a few more minutes, an’ I’ll make it up to you.” He winked suggestively, pulling his keys from his pocket.

Sam took his hand away and moved to his side of the car, averting Dean’s gaze at all costs, “I was just trying to sell it,” He looked around and lifted his hands, shrugging, “There’s no one out here, though, so you can knock it off -  _show’s over_.”

“Probably best we get into a habit,” Dean suggested, unlocking his door and climbing in. He leaned across to Sam’s side, opening the door and closing his own. He shifted his slacks slightly, starting up the car as he watched his brother, “Unless you gotta problem with it.”

Sam slid in and shut the door, turning slightly on the passenger side seat to look at Dean, “I don’t have a problem with it,” He slid to the middle of the bench and put his hand back on Dean’s thigh, leaning in to kiss just beneath his brother’s ear, “I can get into character, just remember this was your idea - not mine.”

“It was  **my**  idea to pose as a gay couple for this case, that was my idea?” Dean smirked and turned, pulling out of park and backing out of the lot as he smirked. His insides were doing all kinds of crazy, but it was good. He hadn’t felt like this in so long. So long, in fact, that it was almost overwhelming, to imagine his brother had this effect on him.

“No,” Sam kept his body turned just slightly towards Dean, left arm hooked behind the driver’s seat, right hand moving up and down his brother’s thigh.

As he spoke, his breath came out in hot little puffs against the shell of the older Winchester’s ear, “That  **was**  my idea. It was  **your**  idea for us to  _get into habit,_  get in character if you will.”

Dean paused at the intersection, turning to Sam and looking at him for a moment, his eyes flicking down to his brother’s lips, “To avoid suspicion, yeah, I suggested it. Besides, the more we’re comfortable an’ familiar with it, the less we have to worry about surprisin’ one another with a one-up.”

Sam advanced on Dean, his right hand moving to his brother’s hip as he pressed him to the door, the tip of his nose brushing Dean’s as he looked the older man in the eyes, “When did I surprise you?” He asked, smirking a little, “And I’m already comfortable with it, despite what you think.”

“I’m comfortable,  _plenty comfortable_ ,” Dean defended himself, giving Sam a dark, suggestive look, “But grabbin’ my dick, or forcin’ me to kiss you? Yeah, those things took me by a bit of surprise.”

“That’s funny, ‘cause I don’t remember having to force you,” Sam breathed, eyes flicking down to Dean’s lips as well, then back up again, “You seemed pretty willing to me.”

“I  **told**  you, you’d be surprised at how convincin’ I can be, Sammy boy,” Dean said, leaning in and brushing their noses together.

Goddamn, Sam was fucking intimidating like this. The younger Winchester was some serious kind of alpha male. He wouldn’t fucking tell his brother, but Dean could practically imagine the women quaking under Sam, unable to do a goddamn thing as he took over.

Dean wasn’t a conqueror, like Sam - he was an explorer, less imposing, less threatening. He was having a hard time defending his ground against his brother, like this.  _Fuck, I **am**  the bitch in this relationship_.

Sam tightened his grip on his brother’s hip and leaned in a little further, letting his lips brush over Dean’s shamelessly as he chuckled, “Convincing…  _Right_.”

He moved his left hand up, cupping part of the older Winchester’s neck and jaw as he smiled, he placed a feather light kiss to the older man’s lips, but held him so that he couldn’t reciprocate. Sam let his hand slide from his brother’s neck up to his face, thumb touching the corner of his mouth before he pulled away entirely, settling back into the passenger’s side seat without so much as another word.

Dean stared at Sam, breathless and wide-eyed before he turned and slammed on the gas as the light changed to green. His heart was hammering a thousand fucking miles a goddamn minute, erection probably evident.

Jesus fucking Christ, he didn’t know his brother at  _all_.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean made a point, the next morning, of fixing himself up nicer than before. He let his hair settle, for one, which wasn’t really something he did, ever. He hung his jacket up, both of them, and kept his sleeves folded back to his elbows, like before. The shoes he chose were his more nice, more expensive pair, but they fit his fucking slacks perfectly. He walked out of the bathroom, tucking in his shirt as he moved to the bed, where he’d laid out his tie, “You got your gay on, Sasquatch?”

Sam had moved from the table to button up his baby blue dress shirt, walking up behind Dean before grabbing the older man by the hips, he brought his brother's back firmly against his chest, "Never turned it off," Sam grinned and kissed the side of Dean's cheek before moving away. For the most part he was trying not to over think the whole situation or his actions, he was just going along with it, this gay act gave him an excuse to act how he normally wanted to regarding his brother.

“Good to hear,” Dean said, grabbing his tie and hanging it on his shoulders as he flipped up his collar. He could swear his fucking cheek was burning from the kiss, or glowing at least.

He walked forward, grabbing his keys and pocketing them before settling his tie, pushing down his collar, and beginning to loop the goddamn thing, “So if we’re wantin’ to have a kid together, who’s idea was it?”

"Considering you actually made me believe you were distraught over not being able to breastfeed, I'm gonna have to go with **you** on this one," Sam smirked and slid the belt into the loops of his navy blue dress slacks, fastening it and shrugging.

The younger Winchester was pretty much set to go, he didn't want to over due it by adding a tie to his ensemble, just one between the two of them was enough - he did, however, unbutton the top two buttons of his dress shirt. He moved over to the nightstand to pick up his gun, slapping Dean's ass on the way, "You look nice by the way."

Dean raised his brows, “You’re tellin’ **me**.”

He smirked, grabbing up his own gun and checking it before tucking her away in the back of his pants, “An’ can I say that you look fuckin’ fine?” He moved into Sam, hands touching the sides of his brother’s shirt as he looked him over.

“I could almost eat you,” The older Winchester said, lips ghosting Sam’s ear before he moved to the door. It was probably weird that they’d fitted into it so well, the mode of flirting with one another and complimenting their looks, and even if he **didn’t** have a stiffy for Sam, no one could say he didn’t look good, because god **damn** , he **did**.

Sam had managed to tuck his gun into the back of his slacks, thank God the safety was on, though, or he probably would've shot himself in the ass from shaking so much. Just when he didn't expect Dean to push back, the older Winchester did - and it usually left Sam speechless, not to mention turned on beyond all fucking belief.

* * *

The ride to the park was over before he knew it, probably because he spent most of his time staring at his brother, licking his lips and maneuvering his hand over the crotch of his slacks to hide the beginning of an erection.

Sam slid from the middle, over closer to his normal seat, hand on the door handle as the purr of the engine came to a stop, "So what's the game plan for today?"

“We’re probably gonna hafta play by ear, probably watch a bit, try to get in conversations with some of the moms,” Dean mused aloud, watching the kids on the playground before he turned to his brother, “So... Would you want a boy... Or a girl?”

Sam's hand fell from the door handle as he looked at Dean, a little crease evident in his forehead as he approached the question cautiously, "Both eventually... but it's probably best if we tell them that we want a boy, maybe that we're just trying to get a feel of what it's going to be like after the papers go through - could be our excuse for being here."

Dean nodded as he climbed out of the car, locking the door and tucking his hands in his pockets, “I always liked the idea of havin’ a girl,” He admitted, walking around the front of the car to meet up with his brother, “Bein’ able to tell ‘er that no one is good enough for her, worryin’ when she goes out on dates, walkin’ ‘er down the isle when she finds the right one.”

Sam exited the vehicle as well and moved to the front of the Impala, standing almost numbly as he listened to his brother before adding, "And threatening all of her douche bag boyfriends just to see them piss their selves." The younger Winchester smiled and looked away, hand reaching out to grab Dean's from his pocket, he laced their fingers together and started walking, "I could see the appeal in that."

“Or _girlfriends_ ,” Dean added, “I’ve heard lesbians are fond of movin’ in on the second date.” He leaned into Sam, practically fucking gravitating close to him.

The bangs just barely touching his head were a new, and unusual feeling, but he wasn’t going to complain, “I thought about it a few times. Especially growin’ up the way we did. Thought about it more yesterday than I probably have my entire life.”

"We'd be enough to scare anyone off, boy or girl," Sam hadn't really realized that he'd said 'we'd' instead of 'you'd', he brushed his thumb against Dean's hand idly, "I think for the longest time I didn't want kids, at all, mainly because I didn't want to subject them to this lifestyle... you know? The more I think on it, though, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, being able to teach them things, having someone to look up to you."

“If we did it right, not like dad did,” Dean offered, not really acknowledging that he’d slipped into the comfort of ‘we’ as well, “Not distant from our kids, not puttin’ that weight on their shoulders. Any kid raised into somethin’ is technically normal, as long as they have parents who love them an’ care about their well-bein’, right? Hunters’re normally brought into this outta revenge, an’ blind. But you an’ I were raised into it, practically, an’ look how good we are at what we do.”

"I think we could do it," Sam mused aloud, more or less drowning himself with the idea of raising a family - maybe it'd help make this entire scheme believable, "We'd make better dads than our dad ever was to us. I mean, he was okay, don't get me wrong... I miss him - I just wish he would've been around more, wish he would've been more supportive."

Dean nodded, watching the kids on the playground, that same father out with his son from the day before. What would it have actually been like, to have had something like that with their dad?

“You’d be a great father,” He said before he could stop himself, smiling at the image it brought up. Goddamn, but Sam would, “I don’t think they’d ever feel unloved, or abandoned. If anyone deserves to be a dad, you do.”

"You'd make a good dad too, you're good with kids - really good, actually," Sam squeezed his brother's hand a little, grinning as he observed the park.

Falling into a conversation like this with such ease was almost alarming, what was a little more disturbing was that Sam was thinking about what it'd be like, to raise a family with Dean - that was something he really couldn't allow himself to dwell on for much longer, especially when it made him feel all twisted up about it.

“Yeah, I think you turned out pretty good,” Dean smirked to himself before he paused and looked at Sam nervously. What the hell were they talking about?

“Uh, so, the... Parents are over there, should we head that way?” He offered, gently veering Sam toward the group some fifteen yards away.

"Yeah, probably," Sam offered, staying as close as possible, intentionally bumping Dean's arm with his own. He didn't see Carolyn at first, but the closer they got he noticed her sitting off by herself at the corner of the playground, breastfeeding like the day before.

“You think it’d be weird to ask her anythin’ while she’s feedin’ her baby?” Dean asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Now his mind was going over fifty fucking million things and scenarios that he’d never wanted to consider. And god dammit, he fucking **wanted** it. **Them** , raising kids, little hunters, little Dean and Sam or whatever the fuck they turned out to be. Was it crazy? Fucking probably, but he wanted it now and- _I hate this case so fuckin’ bad, this is your fault, Sam._

"Definitely," Sam squinted and looked towards the other parents, "Just wait until she goes to burp it. And what are we gonna ask anyway? 'Excuse me, Miss, but I couldn't help noticing the changeling bite on the back of your neck. Has your kid been acting really creepy lately?'"

Dean thought about it for a second before he stopped and grabbed his brother’s arm, “Are we wantin’ to inseminate, or adopt? Because those are two completely different thin’s, an’ we need to figure this out before talkin’ to parents an’ stuff.” And if they **did** inseminate, they didn’t even need the same mother, both times, they were fucking _brothers_ \- _no matter what, the babies would be related._ _And if it **was** the same mom, it’d technically be the same father, it wouldn’t–Goddamn_, he was seriously thinking too far into this.

Sam leaned in, eyes intent on Dean's as he answered, "I'd rather inseminate, wouldn't you? That way it would actually be ours, you know?" The younger Winchester felt his heart race at the idea, even if they were discussing this for case purposes.

“Me too,” Dean smiled, unable to help himself as he touched Sam’s forearm, “Just seems kinda right that way. I mean, good for the parents that adopt, it’s a fuckin’ noble thin’, but I want some Winchester blood in any kid I’m handin’ my Glock down to.”

Sam stood there in awe, slow smile of his own spreading as he watched Dean. The older Winchester was being sincere, Sam could hear it in his brother's voice and the way he looked when he said it.

The younger Winchester felt his heart clench as he cupped the side of Dean's face, smile almost turning sad at this point as he leaned in and kissed the shorter man; no inhibitions, no concerns, just his lips on Dean's for a fleeting moment - a harsh breath escaping his lips as his hand slid to Dean's neck.

If all of this was temporary and if they had to go back to the way they were before, then Sam needed this, needed more physical contact with the older Winchester while he still had an excuse.

Dean practically melted into the kiss, body pressing close to his younger brother’s, one hand on Sam’s shoulder as the other rested on his waist. His heart was clogging his goddamn throat, the smile spreading on his lips.

Yeah, he was a fucking natural at playing gay, but fucking - _heh_ \- ninety-nine percent of what he was saying was as sincere as he could get. And his goddamn brain was rolling over these things, completely out of his control, a fucking rickety train on tracks as it shook back and forth, veering off to the left.

Sam broke the kiss, pulling away slowly but leaning right back in for a second, and then a third, kiss. The fine line they'd been riding between real and fake was starting to blur, confusing the younger Winchester - but he just went with what felt right, even if that meant kissing his older brother in a very, **very** public place. He swallowed and finally moved back, the hand he'd been resting on the back of Dean's neck slid down the older man's bicep.

"We should..." Sam had to clear his throat and wet his lips, his voice was broken and a little too high pitched, "We should go talk to the parents now, yeah?"

“Mm, yeah,” Dean agreed weakly.

He couldn’t feel his feet, _seriously, fuck,_ he couldn’t feel a thing below the hairs on his head, everything else was just numb. He leaned into Sam again, wrapping his arm around the larger man’s waist as he smirked, leading him forward once more.

His lips were still tingling and he could taste his brother on them, so much that he kept licking them and he turned, chest still catching it’s breath as he asked, “Here’s a startlin’ thought. What if there’s more’n one? There’s a lotta kids here. Changeling mothers could practically nest here or some shit an’ no one would be any the wiser.”

"If you think that's a possibility then we're screwed, we can handle one. But, if there's more than one... God only knows how many there are, we can't take them all," Sam had a feeling - it was barely there - but he thought that maybe they were both on the same page, "We could call Bobby, have him tip off a bunch of hunters. We could high tail it out of here and find a new case. If just the two of us try taking this on... one or both of us could get killed."

Dean raised a brow, “We’re the best hunters there are, are you kiddin’ me? We’re not droppin’ this one, Sam.” And fuck if it was also because he didn’t want to escape the excuse of being this close to his brother. But he meant what he’d said, they **were** the best, “If we can’t do it, who do you think can? Give it a bit, we only know of one mother an’ one possible changelin’. I mean, sure, it’s a breedin’ ground, an’ they might be expectin’ us, but who the fuck likes life without a bit of risk?”

Sam took a deep breath and nodded, gesturing towards the mother who'd just stopped feeding her baby, "Then lets go get this done."

“An’ besides,” Dean argued, pulling Sam in close, “There are **kids** involved. An’ I don’t like the idea of any of ‘em dyin’ because I thought it was somethin’ too big for us. We’re Winchesters, we’ve got this.”

He smiled at his brother and moved, walking over to the woman and standing a comfortable talking distance from her, “You might get this a lot, I’m sure, but that is a seriously beautiful baby,” He offered, by way of introduction.

The woman had looked up to the pair of them as she wiped her baby's mouth, eyes widening as she took in Sam's height. She looked tired, worn down but still managed to turn her expression into something suspicious, squinting at them and almost scowling.

"I do get that a lot," Carolyn paused and forced a small smile, "Something I can help you two with?"

Sam cleared his throat and took a step forward, pulling Dean with him as he offered a smile - he gestured vaguely about the playground, "We've been looking to start a family of our own," He looked at Dean, smiling wider as he pulled his brother close, "We've just been coming here, trying to get a feel for what our lives will be like when everything pans out."

Dean looked at Sam, his attention more rapt on his brother than the woman they were talking to, “Yeah, we,” He pulled his eyes from the larger man, grinning, “We’re wantin’ to start... _Small_. You’re the only mom around here with an infant, it was hard not to notice.”

Carolyn raised a brow as she patted the baby's back, “I guess so. I saw you two yesterday, you're a pretty cute couple - _hard not to notice._ ”

“Yeah, I... He stands out a lot, doesn’t he?” Dean asked, looking at Sam again for a moment, “So what’s it like, bein’ a mother? I mean, it’s probably changed thin’s for you, takin’ care of the baby.”

Carolyn shrugged a little as she continued to pat her baby on the back, "Things have changed, definitely," She looked passed Sam and Dean to where her son was at on the playground, he was looking back at all of them suspiciously, "But um," She gestured to the baby, "She's an angel, couldn't ask for a better baby."

Dean stared at them for a moment, looking back to where she had, at the kid watching them, a Changeling, no doubt, “So what made you wanna be a mom, I mean... You seem to have it down good, was it just instinct? I know that feelin’ kinda takes a hold of you, some times. Some times, it’s like you don’t really have a choice. Or were you one of those people that had lots of brothers an’ sisters, an’ havin’ kids was just the next step up?”

Carolyn sighed, glancing at her son off and on as if she was afraid to talk too much, "Both of my children were planned. It took us years to conceive Brandon, we almost gave up hope. And then when we tried for little Analeigh here, it stuck on the first try. I can remember carrying baby dolls around when I was younger. So, yeah, I think for me it was just instinctual," Her tone became a little more sad as she added on, "It was something I used to always want, to just be a good mom."

Sam shot a pointed look at Dean, knowing that this wasn't the Changeling mother. This woman was a victim and, from what the younger Winchester could tell, the baby was just still a baby. Sam cleared his throat but kept quiet, just nodding subtly and smiling - he'd let Dean handle it.

Dean frowned, brows narrowing slightly, “Can I... Sit?” He asked, smiling as she nodded and he took the seat beside her. He looked out at the boy, ‘Brandon’, as the Changeling had adopted her son’s name.

He reached out, taking the corner of Carolyn’s burping cloth and cleaning the baby’s mouth again, “She has your eyes.” He licked his lips, “You’re uh... You’re really good at it. You obviously had a kid before, but it’s not just that, you’re actually good.”

Hopefully, he wasn’t about to overstep bounds, because goddamn, they were doing good so far, if he got her comfortable enough, she’d spill. She clearly knew something was wrong with her son, and she’d want the real one back, “Can I... I mean, if it’s not so weird. Could I hold her?”

Carolyn seemed hesitant at first, but then all the tension eased out of her shoulders as she handed the baby over to Dean, looking back and forth between him and Sam.

"She really is a beautiful baby," Sam smiled, trying to ignore the flutter of his heart as he watched his brother hold her - he looked back at the boy, "He's a handsome kid, you must be really proud."

Carolyn wiped her forehead and nodded, even though she seemed ready to disagree, “Yeah, I... I am...”

Dean folded the cloth, draping it over his shoulder as he took up the little girl, “He must be stoked, to have a baby sister,” He said, smiling at her as he leaned forward, patting her back and straightening up a few times to burp her.

It’d been a while since he’d done anything like this, and babies were... A lot smaller under his palm, but it was just as effective as it was twenty years ago. His hands were more sure, and he felt more positive about being able to hold her - taking care of Sam had practically been terrifying on his own, with dad running off to kill everything that went bump in the night.

"Not really," Carolyn mumbled, looking down at her lap, "Doesn't pay her much attention most of the time, jealous like any sibling would be I suppose."

The younger Winchester was having a difficult time prying his eyes from his brother, smiling as he watched the older man coddle the baby, "Kids will be kids, siblings fight." Sam looked at the woman, who was now rubbing the back of her neck and wincing. He furrowed his brows and stepped forward, "Are you alright?"

“Yeah,” Carolyn started to say, blushing as she looked at Dean, “Well, not really, but it’s nothing.”

Dean turned his cheek against the baby’s head before covering the ear closest to him as he leaned over to the woman, “Look... If there’s somethin’ wrong, we’ll help, I mean... I mean if we can. You do seem upset about somethin’, a new mother shouldn’t look as troubled as you do.”

Carolyn furrowed her brows and looked like she was about to cry, like she was warring with herself over what to do, "I wouldn't want to burden you boys, I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."

Sam moved forward and crouched down so that he could talk to her in a more hushed manner, "It wouldn't be a burden at all, we'd love to help you..." He leaned in a little closer, " _We **help** people all the time, all you have to do is say the words_."

“You’re a mother of two,” Dean defended her, even if she wouldn’t do it herself, “An’ we’re two very, very able young men. So, please, **ask**. It wouldn’t be a burden.” He smiled as he settled the baby girl closer to the center of his chest, looking down at the sleeping bundle in his arms for a moment.

Carolyn pushed her hair back out of her face and nodded, turning in to the both of them and whispering, so light that Dean barely caught it, “There’s something wrong with my son. He... I know there’s something wrong with him, it’s not my boy, I just know it’s not.”

Dean swallowed and nodded, _this poor fucking woman shouldn’t have to deal with this._

"Do you remember approximately when he started to act different?" Sam asked, offering a sincere smile of encouragement, "And do you think your baby is in danger?"

Carolyn nodded as her eyes watered up, "Started about two weeks ago. He's different, he's mean... He's not nice to Analeigh. I don't know what happened to my boy but that's not him, he scares me sometimes."

Dean glanced out, watching the kid carefully as he nodded, “We’re gonna help you get your boy back, Carolyn, but you’re goin’ to have to be careful an’ listen to everythin’ we tell you.”

He narrowed his brows as she nodded, _goddamn_ , he hated having to tell her this. “That really **isn’t** your boy. It’s a Changeling, an’ Brandon is in danger. Now, you need to be honest with me, do you know any other children that have been actin’ weird, or other mothers that have the same problem lately?”

"I've only noticed one other kid acting the same way and it was Brenda's daughter," Carolyn nodded to the woman who was standing stoically about fifteen feet away, "But I never talk to her about it because she seems fine, like it doesn't bother her."

Dean breathed carefully. Only one, hopefully that meant this case wasn’t as large as he’d worried it might be, “Carolyn, I hope you feel like you can trust us, because we’re not here to cause problems, we’re here to save your son, an’ any other kids that have been abducted by this b-..." He looked down at the baby, smiling and leaning into the woman, “This _thing_."

"We’re gonna help you, but we also need **your** help in return, because people around here don’t really know us. Is it possible to organize a... Get together or somethin’? The more we see of people, an’ talk to parents, the more kids we find are missin’, and the quicker we can get to your son before it’s too late.”

Carolyn nodded again and sat up more, “Well, Michelle’s having a birthday party for her daughter in two days, I could probably get you two invitations.”

"We'd really appreciate that, do you think you can keep safe in the mean time, will the baby be okay?" Sam asked, genuinely concerned for the infant, "If you'll be here tomorrow we can always check back in, make sure everything is okay."

"I don't see the difference two more days will make, we should be okay," Carolyn fiddled nervously with the hem of her shirt, "I'll call Michelle when I go home, just meet me back here tomorrow around the same time. Brand- _He_ insists that we come here every day, so I should be here."

“Sam,” Dean sat up slightly, holding the sleeping baby close, “Our cards’re in my back pocket, can you get it.” He smiled at Carolyn, “You call us if anythin’ different happens, okay? Even if you think it’s small, an’ it’s one AM, you don’t even hesitate, okay? You promise me that, an’ I think I can sleep a bit better tonight, knowin’ you an’ her are safe.”

Sam moved to grab a card from his brother's back pocket, intentionally pinching his ass before pulling away and handing one to Carolyn.

She nodded and took the card, tucked it into the side of her purse before extending her arms for her baby. "I can't thank the two of you enough, this is a huge relief," Carolyn said, lips pulled into a tight smile.

Dean smirked at his brother, leaning forward as he held Analeigh’s head in one palm, carefully handing her over to her mother and putting the burping cloth on her shoulder for her.

“It’s uh,” He spoke softly, standing up, “It’s what we do, it’s our pleasure. You be safe tonight, alright? An’ if you can think of any details between now an’ tomorrow, anythin’ you did that wasn’t normal, a couple of weeks ago, before your son disappeared, you tell us. It might have a clue to where he is now.”

“I will,” Carolyn said, smiling sadly up at him, “Thank you, again.”

"We'll see you tomorrow, Carolyn," Sam grabbed Dean's hand gently and stood, nodding his goodbye to the poor woman. She waved feebly to the both of them, giving most of her attention back to the infant in her arms. It felt nice to finally have a little more to go on and, even though it was far from being over, the younger Winchester felt a little triumphant at what they'd accomplished already.

Dean ducked his head slightly, keeping quiet until he got back into the car. He sat in his seat for a solid moment before slamming his open palm on the steering wheel a good few times, until it hurt. He was pissed, so fucking pissed and he straightened his back, staring out the windshield before putting his keys into the ignition.

Sam didn't think much of it as he slid over next to Dean, laying the palm of his hand on the top of his brother's back, "Are _you_ okay?" He asked, kissing the older man's shoulder in an attempt to make him feel better.

“No, I... Of course I’m not okay, are you kiddin’ me?” Dean was practically shaking with how fucking furious he was, he turned to Sam, tears blurring his sight, “Her fuckin’ son could be dead, we don’t know any different, an’ she’s got a baby girl. I just... I’m sick an’ tired of these nasty fuckin’ things messin’ with innocent people, I... _Sam... We gotta make this right_.”

"Hey," Sam murmured and cupped his brother's face, "We will, okay? We'll get this taken care of, don't worry about it. I know it seems impossible, but **try**." He brushed their noses together and frowned, seeing Dean upset practically fucking killed him, "Have a little faith, okay?"

Dean nodded, brows furrowed as he tried to breathe. He pressed his forehead to Sam’s, closing his eyes before he grabbed the back of his brother’s neck and pulled him in. He was well-fucking-aware of what he was doing, he just didn’t really care any more. God dammit, he deserved this one, _fuck_ \- he **needed** it. His hands fisted the front of Sam’s shirt as he tilted his head and parted his lips, pressing them to the larger man’s.

Sam was caught a little off guard at first, a little tense and stunned fucking stupid - but as soon as he caught his breath he slid into the kiss with ease, humming and moving one of his hands to Dean's hip, gripping him tight and trying to pull him closer.

Dean turned in to Sam, already hard against his slacks, heart racing - pounding in his ears as he opened his mouth wider, one arm wrapping around the back of his brother’s neck, the other combing through his hair.

Sam moved back and grabbed Dean by the thighs, pulling the older man so that he was laying down on the front seat before leaning in again, slotting their mouths together as he pressed his body to the older Winchester's - hands moving to pull the dress shirt up out of his slacks.

Dean arched his body, helping to get it out in the back. His right hand was fisting Sam’s hair as his other moved down, pushing the buttons back through his dress shirt as his hips bucked. He gasped against his brother’s mouth, body trembling eagerly as his tongue lashed out and swiped over Sam’s bottom lip.

The younger Winchester couldn't think straight, the adrenaline was coursing through him like fire. He used one arm to prop himself up and his other hand undid the buttons to his own dress shirt, he grinded his hips against Dean's and all but moaned - both of their fabric clad cocks were hard as hell, teasing and taunting one another. Sam sucked the older Winchester's bottom lip into his mouth, tongue brushing against it as he pushed his brother's shirt open.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Dean practically hissed, one hand grabbing Sam’s hip as he canted his own upwards. His head dropped back against the seat as his tie flopped over his shoulder, eyes squeezing shut as he began yanking Sam’s shirt from his own pants. He rolled his hips again, gasping and practically sensitive just from being so fucking turned on.

The want Sam was feeling for Dean wasn't at a level he was familiar with, it was almost like he couldn't control himself, even though he knew he needed to put a stop to it - the last thing they needed was someone to walk by the Impala and catch them in the act, and then to go through all of this afterwards and talk about what it meant.

The younger Winchester couldn't even remember if he initiated all of this, he didn't remember doing it, which meant that Dean was at fault - and knowing that his brother started all of this only drove him further, fueling the hunger he felt for the man beneath him.

Sam leaned back and looked down at Dean, pupils blown wide as his gaze darkened - he all but ripped his own shirt off, buttons flying everywhere. He shrugged the useless piece of clothing away and went straight for his belt buckle, undoing it and pulling it out.

He leaned back down for a moment and kissed Dean again, moaning as the newly familiar taste washed over him, making him practically growl as he undid his brother's slacks.

Dean stared up at his brother hungrily, legs falling open more to make space for Sam and- _Jesus fucking Christ_ , he was so hard right now. Watching the larger man fucking rip his shirt off did all kinds of things to his insides.

He reached out, touching Sam’s chest, drawing him in as his chest heaved. His hand moved down between them as their bodies rocked slightly together and he unbuttoned and unzipped Sam’s pants, “ _Fuck, fuck_ ,” He breathed. He was starting to think clearer, but he didn’t want to stop, goddamn, he just wanted to get off, or something, and this was so wrong. It’d be impossible to go back, it already fucking was, it probably was **yesterday** , but he didn’t care.

Sam slid Dean's zipper down as he moved to kiss along his brother's jaw, nipping and breathing heavily as he started sucking little pink flushes to the surface - his hand sliding under the elastic band of his brother's boxer briefs, hand wrapping firmly along the warm shaft.

"Pull me out," Sam commanded breathlessly as he pulled Dean's cock free, he was too keyed up to not at least just get off with the older man.

“ _Fuck, fuck_ ,” Dean continued saying under his breath, fingers wrapping around his brother’s length and his eyes widened, _holy mother of fuck_... “Where do you **hide** this thing, Alaska?” He asked, licking his lips and pushing Sam’s boxers down enough, his cock practically dropping out on it’s own. Dean pushed his forehead against Sam’s shoulder and breathed slow and ragged, kissing the skin he could reach.

"Not as small as you were expecting, huh?" Sam chuckled and grinned, hand moving to take both of their lengths up in his palm - he squeezed and started jacking them off, " **Fuck** , we gotta make this quick." Sam lifted his head halfheartedly to look out the driver side door window, making sure no one had seen them.

“Ah, goddamn, that’s not gonna be a problem, here,” Dean hissed, kissing along Sam’s neck, spreading bite marks over his brother’s jaw as he sighed at the relief of Sam’s hand jacking them off, “What the fuck are we doin’, Sam?” He asked, not so accusatory, more curious instead, “I’m not sure what I’m feelin’ anymore,” He admitted, legs squeezing around Sam as he felt the release building up inside of him, coiling like a spring.

Sam dropped his forehead to Dean's shoulder, pace quickening as he gasped and bucked his hips, orgasm already building from being wound so tight - from being with his older brother like this, "Just..." He sighed and kissed Dean's chest, hand twisting and moving along their shafts quickly, "Shut up, we can talk later."

“I’m just tryin’ to figure this fuckin’ thing out, _bitch_ ,” Dean breathed as he reached between them, one palm brushing minutely over the head of their cocks, the other moving further down to stroke his brother’s balls. His breath was quickening, legs shaking, “Son of a bitch, I’m fuckin’ nine again, what the hell is happenin’?” He asked, pressing open-mouthed, sloppy kisses to his brother’s forehead and temples.

" _Shit_ ," Sam hissed, clenching his eyes shut as he moaned, orgasm boiling over as he came. The younger Winchester used the sticky mess to slicken his grip on Dean, focusing mainly on the tip of his brother's cock as he tried catching his breath, " _Stop talking and come_."

Dean reached up, fingernails lazily grazing his nipples as his back arched, legs slackening as he came . He could feel his toes curl in his shoes, his hips bucking weakly into Sam’s palm and he stilled finally, panting and shaking as he smirked.

Sam grabbed the shreds of his shirt and used it to clean them both up, leaning down and trying to kiss the smirk off of his brother's face before he moved away - tucking himself down into his pants slowly, wincing at how sensitive he was.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean breathed one last time before he began buttoning back up his shirt. He sat up, looking at his brother as his ass slid back onto his side. He stared at Sam warily as he finished tucking himself away, “Alright, we need'a talk about this.”

Sam buttoned his slacks and straightened himself up, looking out the window as he chuckled dryly, "We really **don't** , but I know you'll push until I don't have a choice." The younger Winchester swallowed nervously, regretting everything - but only because this was going to go no where good.

Dean turned in his seat, starting the car back up once more and pulling out of their spot before he set off for the motel, fucking _God_ , this was so screwed up. They needed to do something about this, they needed to talk, but he seriously wasn’t sure where to start, and **how**. He shifted his pants as he drove but, otherwise, he kept his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Bonus ](http://carryonmywincestsounds.tumblr.com/private/42674226862/tumblr_mgse1zNDIh1ru2qqy)


	3. Chapter 3

After they both got their individual showers Sam felt lazy, sluggish almost and he grinned when he realized it was probably because he got off with Dean earlier. If he was being honest with himself he couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten off, so in a way, it was a relief. Dean was about to plop down on the other bed when Sam reached out and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back onto his bed and into his lap.

Dean covered Sam’s hands with his own, brows narrowing as he looked down at them and then back at his brother’s face, “Sam, what the fuck are you doin'?” He asked. It was one thing to pretend like earlier hadn’t happened, to avoid conflict, but this was ridiculous. _You can’t just have your goddamn cake and eat it too._

Sam tried pulling away, avoiding looking Dean in the eyes, thinking that if he ignored it and denied everything enough that maybe it'd go away, "Nothing, now. Sorry."

Dean sighed in annoyance and stood up, “Look... This is fuckin’ ridiculous. What the hell is your problem, Sam?” He asked, turning to glare down at his brother, “Ain’t **I** the one that normally tries to avoid all this fuckin’ Kodak moment bullshit? Actin’ is one thing, but we both know that like... Practically none of this has been ‘actin’.”

Sam stood up so that he could look down at Dean, to see how the older Winchester liked it. It was true though, this wasn't normally Sam's thing - Dean was always the one who refused to talk about things.

"What in the Hell do you want me to say, Dean?" Sam's eyes widened as he glared at Dean, he grabbed his brother by the shirt and pulled him closer, "That I'm well aware and that I like it, and that I don't want us to go back to normal? Is that that what you wanna hear?"

Dean stared at his brother silently for a moment, heart thrumming, half fucking terrified and intimidated at his brother before the words sank in and his eyebrows suddenly shot to his hairline as he laughed, “Yes, actually. Yeah, that’s-” He reached out, grabbing Sam’s waist as he moved in willingly now, “ _That’s what I wanna hear, Sam_.”

Sam felt like he was going to get sick after practically laying himself out there for Dean to pick and prod, and when the older Winchester laughed, Sam was confused albeit a little angry that his brother thought any of this was laugh worthy.

The younger Winchester frowned, shaking his head out of confusion as he dropped his hand from Dean's shirt, "What?"

“Do I have to spell it out for you, Sammy boy?” Dean reached up and tangled his hand in Sam’s wet hair, “I don’t want us to go back to normal, either.” He stared up into his brother’s eyes, gaze not even wavering for a second as he said: “Is that so hard to understand?”

Sam touched his brother's face, finger tips brushing Dean's lips as he shook his head, knowing he was about to spill his guts - lay his emotions on the line as usual, "I want you, I wanna be with you... **monogamously**. This is essentially taboo, Dean, and it kills me because I don't even care, at **all**. What the fuck are we gonna do?"

“We’re professional murderers, thieves, an’ we impersonate the FBI more often than normal people introduce themselves, are you really worried about fuckin’ your brother?” Dean asked, he’d practically considered it all day, and that’s what it really came down to. If they had mutual feelings for one another, _fuck everyone else_.

"No," Sam leaned down and pressed a small, chaste kiss to Dean's lips, "I'm not worried about it, that's what scares me. I mean, I've always kind of had a thing for you, but actually being able to have it," He lifted Dean's chin with his knuckle, brushing their lips together again, "To have _this_... doesn't seem real."

Dean nodded and swallowed, somewhat nervous as he smiled, “It makes sense though, doesn’t it? Like, a horrible, vast amount of sense. It also makes everything really, really easy.” He could probably get away with saying that. “I’m sure there’s couples out there that’ve been through this before, knowin’ one another so well, an’ then fallin’ in love, maybe this isn’t actually so different from the rest.”

"I guess it does," Sam whispered and returned Dean's smile with one of his own, stealing more than one brief kiss from the shorter man, "Guess my ideas aren't really all bad, especially not if one led to _this_."

“You can’t lie an’ try to tell me that all of your intentions were noble, with this one,” Dean said, smirking and leaning in to drag slow, lazy kisses along Sam’s jaw line.

Sam let his hands drop to Dean's hips as he pressed their groins together, chuckling, "Was it really that see-through? I thought I was playing it smooth."

“Not so much. I know you,” Dean said and then corrected the statement with: “I **raised** you.” He tilted his head up more, staring into Sam’s eyes as he reached up, tangling his fingers in his brother’s hair as he observed, “You realize what this means, right?”

Sam shook his head and swallowed nervously, his grip on his brother's hips tightening, "Enlighten me?" The younger Winchester was almost afraid of the answer. ' _I raised you_ ' followed up with ' _you realize what this means, right?_ ' was nerve wracking for the younger man, he furrowed his brows and licked his dry lips.

“One-bed motel rooms,” Dean dead panned, the smirk turning into a serious shit-eating grin. He leaned up, pulling Sam down as he pressed their lips together.

Sam brought both of his hands up to Dean's face, grinning as he smoothed his palms over the scruff, "Mm," The younger Winchester mumbled, mouth sliding from Dean's lips to his jaw, and then to his neck, sighing contently, "You would take something like this and turn it into something about saving money, _stiff ass_."

“Not so much savin’ money as it is not havin’ to tell everyone we’re brothers an’ explain why we don’t need one bed, that gets old fast,” Dean shrugged, “Money too, I guess, but now we can look forward to usin’ motels for the usual thin’s they’re used for.”

He began backing up, slowly bringing Sam over to his bed as he kissed the taller man’s jaw, “I don’t know about you, but I think I’m turnin’ in for the night.”

Sam nodded and pulled back to yank his shirt up over his head, he didn't waste any time moving back in, though - tackling Dean to the bed, ending up laying halfway on the smaller man, "Your phone's turned on right, in case Carolyn calls?"

“Yeah, I hooked it up to the charger before I took a shower,” Dean confirmed, smirking and nosing Sam’s jaw, kissing along it as he cupped his brother’s cheek. He was already comfortable with the idea of this, joining in step with his brother, though neither of them were on familiar grounds with one another. It was new, and goddamn, he looked forward to exploring it.

"Okay, good," Sam rolled to his side a little and threw his leg over Dean's hips, smiling and tucking his face into his brother's neck.

Dean reached out and flicked off the light, pulling the rumpled comforter over them and smiling to himself as he idly ran his fingers through his brother’s hair, “ _Missed this_ ,” He breathed, his other hand drawing along Sam’s leg.

* * *

"I’ll tell you one thing, I don’t much care for my hair bein’ down,” Dean said as he checked his rear-view mirror again. He combed his fingers through the soft, damp hair, just minutes from being dry.

He turned to look at his brother before climbing out of the car, stuffing his flare gun in the back of his pants as he shut the door and checked his tie before walking around to Sam’s side, “Carolyn’s car was a Saturn Ion right?” He asked, looking passed his brother at the groups of cars parallel parked around the neighborhood, the absence of one at the house over, “I guess she just went out?”

His brows narrowed though, suddenly feeling uneasy, “She wouldn’t drive her car to the house steps away an’ park it somewhere else... I mean, that's _stupid_...”

Sam got out of the Impala and fixed his shirt, tucking the ends back down into his slacks to make himself presentable. He looked to where Carolyn's car should've been and shrugged, trying not to worry too much about it as he stepped towards Dean, hand reaching up to spike the front of his brother's hair, "Maybe she went on a last minute errand. I wouldn't think too much into it at this point, just wait it out - she'll turn up."

Dean nodded and reached up, touching the back of his brother’s neck and leaning in for a quick kiss as he smiled, “Let’s hope that’s the case.”

He laced his fingers with his brother’s and started down the sidewalk toward the house, the balloons tied around the fence outside, the parents talking on the porch as the kids played in the yard. Dean wasn’t a fan of the Stepford life, the get-togethers that rich people prided themselves on and then ignored one another on the off days.

He was nervous walking up to them - being who he was - but he turned to his brother, looked up at Sam, and mustered the strength that came from having a partner while doing this.

He smiled at the parents and introduced them, “Hi, my name’s Dean, this is Sam, my b-... My _partner_ ,” He reached out to their offered hands, shaking each in turn.

Sam could practically feel Dean's nerves as if they were his own as he reached out and shook hands, smiling and nodding to each of them, "Nice to meet you all."

The younger Winchester felt stiff, eyes flitting about the place, surveying it but not too suspiciously. He leaned in closer to Dean and took a deep breath, the contact alone relaxing him a bit. Sam felt out of sorts, cautious yet alert, more determined to see things through as carefully as possible because of the kids. Changelings were officially on his shit list, that much was for sure.

“So uh,” Dean pointed to one of the cans of soda and snapped his fingers, “Where can I get me one of those?”

The woman next to the guy he pointed at laughed and motioned behind her, through the open front doors of the house, “If you go inside, the kitchen is right after the dining room, just keep walking forward. In there is a cooler set up by the back door, there’s also water, if you like.”

Dean nodded and smiled at her, his hand smoothing down Sam’s arm as he walked around the group, taking his brother with him and nearly sighing in relief once he was out of hearing range, giving Sam an exhausted, pointed look.

As they were walking through the house Sam made it a point to glance into the other rooms, peek through doors provided no one was looking. For the most part it seemed like a normal party, normal house and mostly normal people.

Carolyn was still no where in sight, which made him a little uneasy, but he needed to stay optimistic about it because he needed to keep Dean that way as well - he knew the older Winchester wouldn't exactly handle it too well if something happened to Carolyn or the baby.

Dean walked along, through the fucking ridiculous dining room, complete with the most moronic chandelier he’d ever seen in his whole life. He continued on into the kitchen and found the cooler, pulling out a bottle of water for Sam and a coke for himself, standing upright and popping it open, sipping as he leaned against the counter and breathed, “Seems normal so far, what d’you think? Should we uh...” He made a swirling finger motion, as if to convey ‘snoop’, in case they could be heard.

Sam unscrewed the cap to the water bottle and took a sip, shrugging slightly as he put it back on. "Could, we need to be careful though," Crease forming on his forehead as he sat the bottle down on the counter next to Dean, hand brushing his brother's side before pulling away.

“Yeah, no kiddin'.” Dean looked around, eyes locking on the door on the far wall and he motioned to it, setting his coke down and moving to it. He frowned when he checked it and rolled his eyes, sifting through his pocket and pulling out his kit. It only took him a moment and he smirked, pocketing them once more and opening the door.

He walked down into a second lower floor of the house, not a basement, but a sort of get-together area, complete with sofas and a bar. But he noticed, at once, the door leading lower, and the muffled sounds of footsteps below. He pulled his flare gun from his pants and grabbed the knob.

Sam followed behind Dean, pulling his own gun out and covering his brother's back as they descended lower into the house, looking at his brother pointedly when they both heard the noises downstairs.

Just the briefest of moments while Sam let his guard down to look at Dean, the Changeling mother came out of no where and threw her arms around Sam's neck before sinking her teeth into his shoulder. It burned like Hell and Sam yelled, pained and low as he threw his elbow back to catch her in the ribs.

“Sam!” Dean turned at once, flare gun aimed and blasted the bitch. She lit up, as flammable as someone covered in gasoline before bursting into dark black ash. Dean moved to his brother, pulling Sam close and looking at his neck, “Ah, damn.”

He touched the taller man’s cheek and took a collective breath, “You’re okay, let’s finish this.

Sam nodded, grimacing and groaning uncomfortably as he grabbed his shoulder to rub it, dusting himself off as he looked at Dean, "Have I mentioned how much I hate Changelings?" The younger Winchester just shook his head with irritation before moving forward again, more wary about his surroundings this time.

Dean chuckled and nodded, “I’m with you there,” He moved to the basement door once more and opened it. He rushed down the stairs and turned to the group of children huddled in the corner. Aside from looking completely miserable, they all seemed to be in reasonable health.

“Brandon,” He said, noticing the boy at once, “You haven’t seen your mother, have you?”

The kid shook his head, eyes wide and probably confused that Dean knew him by name.

“Alright, let’s get you guys out of here, come on,” He turned back, hands on his waist as the kids began filing up the stairs. Dean looked at Sam, his stomach twisting up again.

Sam rested his hand on Dean's shoulder as the children rushed up the steps, excited to be free, "She's okay, Dean, you gotta keep thinking that." The younger Winchester waited until all the kids were up the steps before following suit, fingers laced with Dean's to pull him along.

Dean swallowed sickly, but joined his brother, taking back up his soda from the counter and joining the chaos that was ensuing in the front yard, “Oh,” He paused, watching the frantic mothers and fathers as he turned to Sam and chuckled, “I uh... I forgot they do that.”

Sam laughed as well but it was cut short when he watched the parents over coddle their children, panic stricken expressions as they kissed their kid's faces. The younger Winchester noticed Brandon standing alone over in his driveway, likely confused as to where his mother was.

"Uh, Dean," Sam elbowed him in the arm and gestured to Brandon, brows furrowed in concern.

Dean walked down the steps of the porch with Sam at his side, moving over to the boy and observing the house. He set his hand on the kid’s shoulder, “You stay here, with Sam, Brandon. I’ll check the house.”

He looked at his brother as he took the front steps and tried the door. He turned to Sam again as he pulled it open, unlocked, and stepped inside. He was all fucking kinds of nervous as he saw the front room upturned, shattered glass and water from a vase with the flowers from it spread across the black carpet.

His eyes locked on the bag by the couch, recognizing Carolyn’s baby bag at once and he felt incredibly, horribly numb. _No mother just leaves that lying around._ Though he checked the rest of the house, he found nothing, no other sign of struggle, baby room empty, her bed wasn’t made.

Dean stepped back out onto the porch, hands in his pockets as his eyes met his brother’s again and he shook his head.

Sam stood there with his hand on Brandon's shoulder for support, hoping and praying that Dean would find something - and when the older Winchester stepped back outside with that look on his face, Sam felt his stomach bottom out.

In their line of work when someone goes missing, they usually don't come back - that was a harsh reality they were both all too familiar with.

The older Winchester closed the door back and walked to Sam, he figured it was best not to hide anything from the boy, his mother was gone and nothing Dean would say would make it better. Hiding the truth would just be worse, and it was best he heard it from someone that cared on a more personal level, “Door unlocked, the front room was a mess, obvious struggle,” He sighed and stared Sam in the eyes, “Her bag was there. Diapers, wipes, an' all.”

The cop cars pulling up to the house next door made him even **more** nervous, and he put his hand on Sam’s lower back out of reflex, “It could be unrelated, probably best to let them take this over.” As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he’d looked, there was no sign that it was even **slightly** supernatural in origin.

Sam nodded and looked at Brandon, knowing the kid's life was going to be different from here on out. It was a shame to see bad things happen to good families, but this was the type of shit they dealt with on a day to day basis - same tragedies, different family.

The younger Winchester looked at Dean, frowning as he silently mouthed out, " _Baby_?"

Dean shook his head again, “Nothin’, nothin’ at all.”

He knew he wasn’t holding it together, and now they had to have a talk with the fucking police, since they were the only ones that really knew anything about Carolyn, and Dean left his fingerprints on the door, mostly out of hoping he didn’t get rid of someone else’s.

“Let’s get this over with,” He said, patting Brandon’s head as he tried to breathe evenly for the both of them.

* * *

Dean hadn’t said a word as they drove out of California, making the best beeline to South Dakota as his fists tightened on the steering wheel. Though, by the fourteenth hour, he was becoming noticeably warn.

It was times like this when he seriously, seriously hated their job. Though they’d saved [eight](http://carryonmywincestsounds.tumblr.com/post/43118671814/eight-cards-wincest-short) children, including Brandon, he was now without a mother, and the baby... He couldn’t even think about that beautiful little girl without nearly fucking losing it.

Sam sat uneasy in the passenger side seat, looking at Dean and knowing exactly what his brother was thinking. When the older Winchester gets attached in any way, he takes shit hard when things go sour - and he had taken a liking to Carolyn and her baby girl.

The silence was driving him nuts and if Dean gripped the steering wheel any tighter he was liable to rip the damn thing off. Sam slid over next to the older man, propping his left arm behind Dean's shoulders.

" _Pull over_ ," The larger man murmured and kissed the side of Dean's face.

“Sam–” Dean turned and looked at his brother, glare softening and he slowed the car, veering onto the side of the road as he stopped and parked, turning her off before looking at his brother again, “What?” He was twisted up inside, aching in ways he hated were familiar, and he didn’t really know what else to do.

Sam just looked at Dean knowingly, frowning as he pulled his brother into a tight hug, his other hand cradling the back of Dean's head. It wasn't really a moment that needed to be ruined with words, it was obvious that Dean wasn't handling it well. Sam was trying his best to comfort his brother as he held him close, kissing the side of his neck.

Dean practically melted against Sam, hands clasping the backs of his brother’s shoulders as he turned his face into Sam’s hair. Fucking gods, he’d needed this.

He felt the tears biting his eyes, struggling to keep them back as he breathed and closed them, “This whole gay act is makin’ me more emotional than a goddamn woman on her wedding day.” It was a weak attempt to lighten the mood, and all it really managed to do was make tears fall down his cheeks as he chuckled and sobbed.

Sam smiled sadly against the warmth of his brother's neck, his right hand massaging the older man's scalp, "It's okay to be upset, Dean." Dean's feeble attempt to play off his emotions just made it worse, so Sam held him tighter and kissed the side of his face, " _It's okay_."

“What do you want me to say, Sam? What do you want me to do? I can’t fix it.” Dean was practically choking on his words, “That kid is gonna be split fifteen ways, his mother and his sister likely are, an’ I just... I don’t understand how it happened. We were so careful with her.”

"I don't want you to say anything, Dean," Sam pulled back and pressed his forehead to his brother's, palm clutching the older man's bicep firmly as he stared into his eyes, "We tried to protect them, you know we did - but we can't save everyone, okay? Don't blame yourself for something out of our control."

“Just because you think it’s a casualty, doesn’t mean I’m gonna take it any easier,” Dean pulled away, turning back to the windshield as he stared out at the darkening sky above, “I held that little girl. She slept on my chest.”

"Come on, Dean, don't put words in my mouth," Sam laid his hand on Dean's thigh as he shook his head, "I'm trying to make you feel better. I know what this is doing to you, I remember the way you smiled when you held her. What happened is... it's horrible, all I'm saying is that sometimes bad things happen to good people."

Dean nodded as he covered Sam’s hand with his own, thinking over everything that’d happened. He clenched his jaw, “You're right, Sam, I... I’m sorry. What’s say we turn in for the night? We’re not gonna make it to Bobby’s today, an’ I don’t mind passin’ out for a while.”

Sam brushed his thumb against Dean's hand and nodded, "Wanna just lock the doors and cram into the back seat together?"

“I was thinkin’ a motel of some sort,” Dean chuckled, “But uh, no, sleepin’ here sounds kinda nice. I got a better idea, though.” He pushed the back of the bench down, locking his side door and looking at Sam, “There’s kinda a gap in the middle, but it’s not much, an’ it’s a bit higher, but I think we’ll manage.”

Sam locked his door and scooted back, arm extended outwards for Dean. It wasn't often they were careless like this, most nights were spent in motels with salt lined in front of every door and window - but it was a nice change, to lay there and be able to look up out at the sky through the back glass.

Dean moved in close, settling his head against Sam’s chest, turning his nose into his brother’s shirt as he breathed him in. He reached his hand up, fingers running along Sam’s jaw as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were quiet, mostly. They'd taken up residence at Bobby's for a while, even put off cases so that Dean could get over the last one.

Bobby was confused when the boys declined separate rooms, telling him that one would be fine. Sam remembered glancing at Dean as Bobby looked at the pair of them curiously. But as always, so long as they were happy then the older man didn't care.

"Some things are better off left unknown," He'd said, patting both of them on the shoulders.

There hadn't been a single morning since California where Sam and Dean didn't wake up tangled in each other, body heat almost suffocating and hard, bare lines of their bodies touching.

Dean was usually the first one to wake up, but this morning Sam beat him to it and proceeded to trace lines all over his brother's chest, circling the pad of his finger tip around the rosy pink of Dean's nipple.

Dean had never been a fan of nightmares, and though some of his cases resulted in them, these were different. Dreaming about something you wanted, something you ached for so much it hurt some times, people normally considered those to be good dreams. But he didn’t. He hated them, he hated wanting things, and after being with Sam, at the very start of the case, it began fucking with things up in there, and now his brain wasn’t wanting to let them go.

He opened his eyes at once, his hand reaching up to take his brother’s as he smirked, “What’d’you think you’re doin’?” He asked sleepily, voice rough, lips practically ripping from one another and he licked them soothingly.

Sam grinned, slow and lazy as he leaned down and opened his mouth around the hard little bud, swirling his tongue around it before looking up at Dean, " _I'd like to think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing_ ," He kissed Dean's chest, "Unless you're blind. How'd you sleep?"

Dean’s cock gave an interested twitch and he blinked to clear his vision, looking down at the younger Winchester and running his hand along the line of Sam’s back, “About as good as usual, I guess. No better’n day one.” But it made a serious fucking difference, having Sam awake first - he approved.

"It'll get better," Sam mumbled and slung the sheets, he rolled on top of Dean and slotted his morning erection next to his brother's. Anything sexual this early in the morning was always the best, regardless of how quick he got off, things were heightened and sensitive.

The younger Winchester leaned down and kissed the older man, hand trailing down to grip both of their cocks together.

“Ah, Sam,” Dean gasped against his brother’s mouth.

Though they hadn’t gotten the nerve up yet, to actually have sex, he was fine with playing it out slowly, taking their time with the new developments. His hands wandered, one curling in Sam’s messy bed-head and the other gripping his brother’s hip. He looked down between them, watching the larger man’s hand as he spread his legs.

Sam's breathing became labored - silent, heavy, hot puffs of breath pillowing out against his brother's cheek as he moved his hips, the tips of their cocks rubbing together deliciously, his hand gripping and pumping their lengths.

The younger Winchester could already feel pre-come oozing out of his slit, he gasped and rubbed the silky liquid against the head of Dean's cock, fingers brushing and teasing as he kissed along the older man's jaw.

Dean arched his body, fingers dragging through the strands of his brother’s hair as he watched them, the swollen members pressed together as he reached down as well, thumbing the slit of Sam’s cock and rubbing the rough pads of his fingers over the cap, “ _Goddamn_ ,” He breathed out, voice shaking as he wet his lips again.

Sam groaned and dropped his forehead to Dean's chest, body almost shaking with the overwhelmingly strong sensations. If getting off together like this was this phenomenal, he was willing to bet that their sex would be out of this fucking world.

The younger Winchester lifted his head and pressed his lips to Dean's temple, his cock hardened even more, swelling like it always did when he got close.

"Fuck," Sam gasped out, nose brushing against the crinkles next to his brother's eye.

“Sammy,” Dean said as he let out a puff of hot air along his brother’s neck, body shaking as he came, toes curling into the sheets of the bed. That hadn’t really been expected before he went to sleep, but fucking damn, he wanted to wake up like this for the rest of his life.

The nickname was all it really took and Sam was coming with Dean, spurting over his fingers, dripping with Dean's onto his brother's stomach. After the last twitch and drop, Sam leaned down and kissed his brother again, breathless and happy to just _be_ with the older Winchester.

“Mm,” Dean hummed into his brother’s mouth, “That’s one hell’uva way to wake me up, baby boy.”

He smirked, opening his eyes and combing his fingers through his brother’s hair. It was messy though, and he reached out, grabbing a few tissues from the night stand to wipe himself off, brows raised as he did so.

Sam nodded silently, brushing their noses together before kissing the tip of the older man's. He rolled off of Dean but stayed close, arms brushing as he reached down to lace their fingers, staring up at the ceiling as he slowed his breathing.

Dean sat up and turned to look at his brother, brows narrowing as he crossed his legs Indian style, “I uh... Been meanin’ to talk to you about somethin’.”

He stared at Sam, eyes wandering over his muscles, the thin sheet of sweat on his brother’s body practically making his mouth water.

Sam knew that he didn't have a reason to be worried, but he couldn't stop his heart from hammering away as he sat up and mimicked the way Dean was sitting. He swallowed and laid a tentative hand on his brother's knee, "I'm listening."

“What we talked about, durin’ the case,” Dean started nervously, he shifted closer, eyes searching his brother’s, “Look, I don’t know about you, but **I** wasn’t actin’. I meant what I said. I meant everythin’ I said, I still do.”

Sam had to think back to their conversations and the one that resonated the most was the one about having a family, one of their own, _together_. The younger Winchester lowered his head and then grinned, grip tightening on his brother's knee as he looked up at Dean, grin turning into a full blown smile.

"You wanna start a family... with **me**?" Sam asked, body coiling tight with the restraint it took to not pounce on his brother.

Dean stared seriously at Sam, eyes tracing the violent creases of dimple action on his brother’s cheeks, “Is that such a crazy thing to want?” He asked, unable to hide his own smile.

Sam chuckled and moved forward quickly, arms circling around Dean's neck as his momentum flung them both off the side of the bed. He kissed his brother's face all over; eager, happy kisses before pulling back and looking down at Dean, trying his hardest to will his heart to be still, "I want it too."

Dean chuckled as he leaned up, brushing their noses together, “We just got to talkin’ about it an’... I really want it, I’m tired of it bein’ about revenge. Every hunter has their story of how they became one. I don’t want it to always be that way. You an’ I... We’re good at what we do, an’ we’re as close to bein’ born into it as it comes. I want kids, I wanna... Wanna teach ‘em what we know, have ‘em with you, raise ‘em together.” He pressed his lips to Sam’s, staring up at him, “I want that, with **you**.”

Sam nodded, speechless as he kissed Dean again, and again and again. He pulled back to look down at his brother, palm cupping Dean's cheek as his eyes watered a little, "We can do it. I want to, with you."

“Well, you’re acceptin’ this a lot better’n I expected,” Dean reached out, fingers combing through his brother’s hair. He leaned up, kissing Sam slowly as he closed his eyes, deepening it, tilting his head, tongue brushing the larger man’s bottom lip.

Sam furrowed his brows and broke the kiss, looking down at Dean as he sighed, "Why wouldn't I be taking it well?" He leaned away and scooted back up onto the bed, pulling Dean with him, grinning weakly, "It's something we both want, we deserve to be happy, right?"

The older Winchester nodded, “Yeah, we do,” He said, climbing over Sam and pressing kisses along his brother’s neck, “I just... I didn’t know if you were bein’ serious when we talked about it. It was suppose to be actin’, though I don’t think I really did much of that.”

"No, I don't think I did either," Sam breathed out as his eyes flitted closed, hands running over Dean's sides, "I was being serious, though, still am. I mean, it'll take a while to... you know, get things in order and what not, but I want this."

“I was thinkin’ that, business’ll be slow in the start, we can just do research, maybe help Bobby out with settin’ hunters up with cases, recordin’ possible ones an’ stuff.” Dean mused aloud, touching Sam’s chin, “It’s weird when you think about it, one fuckin’ idea just changed... Like... Our entire lives.” He looked into Sam’s eyes, “But it’s time we had ‘em, done somethin’ for ourselves, somethin’ we wanted.”

Sam mused along with Dean, grinning and leaning up to steal kisses, "We'll have to find a home, an actual house and put some solid roots down. That's one thing I want for our kid's that we didn't have, closest I had to a home was sitting with you in the Impala." The younger Winchester rested his hand on the nape of Dean's neck, "We'll need jobs too."

“Roots, but drivin’s gonna be unavoidable at some points, maybe most, even,” Dean admitted, “But I do want that, a home. No kid should be raised in motel rooms like we were, livin’ off tv dinners an’ spendin’ holidays without your parents.”

He relaxed his body against Sam’s, staring at him and grinning, “F’we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it right. Best spot would probably be somewhere smack in the center. I can think’a one, but uh...” He tilted his head nervously.

Sam raised a brow and touched his brother's cheek, "Where? Just tell me."

“Well, Kansas is smack in the center of the US,” Dean said, eyes widening slightly, “Nebraska, too, kinda.”

"Kansas sounds good," Sam nodded and planted a firm, chaste kiss to his brother's lips. _It'll be good as long as history doesn't repeat itself,_ Sam thought, nosing at the corner of Dean's mouth.

Dean smirked and turned quickly, pressing a kiss to the tip of his brother’s nose, “Well, we know to salt the doors an’ windows, an’ I’m gonna have the house covered in so many symbols, hidden under the frame, nothin’ll get passed.” It made sense, even though it hit _home_ , to go back to Kansas.

What had happened to their mother was a tragedy, but it could’ve been a lot **less** tragic if John had handled it better. And Sam and Dean were far more responsible than their parents.

Sam's eyes widened and chuckled halfheartedly, "That's actually a **really** good idea, kinda offended I didn't think of it first." The younger Winchester rolled them and he hovered above Dean, trying to let the fact that he was going to start a family with his brother sink in. Sam smiled and pressed their bodies together, arms wiggling under his brother's body to hug him, "We're really gonna do this."

“Yeah, we are,” Dean turned against Sam’s jaw, kissing along his sideburn as the older Winchester hugged back. He was almost winded by the realization, though it was something they wanted, something they decided, the thought of it actually **happening** was still just far enough away to make him nervous, “You know... Bobby’s gonna hafta know, we can’t keep somethin’ this big from him.”

"Think he already knows there's something going on between us," Sam said, burying his face in Dean's neck, "I think we should wait until things come together to tell him, might give him a heart attack or something - we don't want that."

“No kiddin’, it’s still kinda floorin’ me,” The older Winchester admitted, “I don’t know whether I should think’a this as movin’ fast or movin’ really, really slow. Known you my whole life, an’ we’re just now gettin’ around to this?”

"Mm," Sam hummed, kissed his brother's neck and pushed up off of the bed to get dressed, "I don't know, I think it's a big decision - but it's one that we'll be able to take our time with, grow into it."

The younger Winchester picked his pants up out of the floor and slid them on, foregoing underwear all together, "As for knowing each other," He picked his t-shirt up and pulled it over his head, "Unlike me, I don't think you can honestly say you had more than platonic feelings for me before all of this began."

Dean stood as well, taking up his boxer-briefs and pulling them on. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist from behind and kissed the back of his shoulders, “I don’t know about that. I’m not sure if my feelin’s for you were ever platonic to begin with. I don’t know what they were, or really what they are, but they’ve never been simple enough to have a title. It’s always been about takin’ care of you, protectin’ you, makin’ sure you felt safe an’ comfortable, an’ loved.”

Sam turned and wrapped his arms around Dean as well, pressing his lips to the older man's forehead, "You couldn't have done a better job," He lowered his lips to his brother's mouth, "Thank you."

“Any time,” Dean breathed before kissing Sam heatedly, pulling back then and grabbing up his pants, “So, where’re we startin’, what’re we doin’?”

"We agreed to do this not even an hour ago," Sam chuckled and slid his feet into his boots as he fastened his belt buckle, "You really expect me to know?"

“Probably best if we don’t take up another case, maybe go to Kansas?” Dean stepped into his pants, pulling them up and zipping them, buttoning them before putting on a clean shirt, “Find’a job?”

He grabbed his brother by the buckle and pulled him in, “Settle down?” He nosed Sam’s lips, “ _Build a nest?_ ”

Sam grinned fondly and kissed his brother's nose as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, jutting his hips out towards the older man, "Sounds perfect."

He sighed happily, so fucking content that nothing would be able to bring him down from his high, "Then we'll have a baby."

“ _Or two_ ,” Dean said, lips resting against Sam’s ear as he settled his palms on his brother’s waist, “One, four years after the other.”

He kissed Sam’s neck. It was a ways away, but it was so fucking going to be worth it, all the while, still doing their thing, raising a fucking Winchester army.


	4. Chapter 4

After living in a motel while finding jobs, Sam and Dean managed to start up a reasonable, more **legitimately** acquired budget. In the meantime, they found a good, stable house in Kansas, one that was within the state Dean was looking for, nothing complete, something he could tear apart and put back together the way he wanted to.

It was a ways out of any town, secluded, and private. He finished the main bedroom, bathroom and kitchen within the first week, simply put together to start with considering anything was better than another goddamn motel, they didn’t exactly come cheap.

He concentrated on the yard next, burying out an iron five-pointed star devil’s trap with the house set in the center before he started in on the living room.

Dean ripped up the last chunks of wood and set them by the wall, moving to the boards resting beside Sam, “You been quiet,” He observed, breathless, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Things were starting to look promising, the idea of having a family was settling in more each day. And some nights when they held one another Sam found himself so anxious for it that he could hardly wait. The younger Winchester had managed to find a nice job, bringing in over two thousand dollars every two weeks as a rig hand.

He came home to Dean absolutely filthy almost every day, covered in oil, but it was worth it - the money was adding up fast and it wouldn't be long before they could actually start their family.

The younger Winchester's favorite part of his day was when he came home to help Dean because, not only did he get to lend a hand in building the home they'd raise their family in, but on hot days at such he got to admire Dean while **he** was all dirty and sweaty for a change.

Sam shrugged and moved to pin Dean up against the wall, his hips holding his brother in place as he leaned forward and licked a salty trickle of sweat from his brother's neck, "It's because watching you like this makes my dick so hard I can't think straight."

“That so?” Dean bit his bottom lip and grabbed Sam’s waist, pulling him close, gloved fingers wandering under the hem of his brother’s shirt. His pulse was in his ears, worn from the work, “What’re you gonna do about it?”

Sam's lips curled into a suggestive little grin as he slid his hand between them, cupping and squeezing his brother's cock, "Anything you want me to do?" He nipped at Dean's earlobe, "Could show you my gratitude for building our home, you'd be surprised at how thankful I can be."

“Mm, I like the sound’a that,” Dean reached up, pushing Sam’s hair out of his eyes as the older Winchester leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his brother’s chin before arching his hips into Sam’s, the obvious hardness of his cock lining against his worn, torn jeans.

Sam grabbed Dean by the hips and rubbed their groins together a little more aggressively, letting out a heavy breath against the older man's ear before dropping to his knees, his hands automatically on his brother's belt buckle. He stilled his actions and raked Dean's shirt up a little so that he could lean forward and kiss his soft stomach.

"Just do one thing for me?" Sam asked, looking up at Dean with a shit eating grin, lips still ghosting the older Winchester's navel, "Say it, tell me what you want me to do. I wanna hear it."

“Wan'ch’you to suck me off, Sammy boy,” Dean said, smirking as he did so, fingers running through Sam’s hair once more as he steeled his feet on the floor, eyes darkly hooded as he used his other hand to thumb the corner of the larger man’s lips.

Sam felt his cock harden even more as he listened to Dean's words, humming lightly against the squishy skin as he undid the belt buckle and pulled it free. It wasn't really often that they talked dirty to one another, but on the rare occasion he could actually get Dean to say something - it just made it that much easier for Sam to get off, indulging in how good filth sounded coming out of his brother's mouth.

The younger Winchester undid the button and slid the zipper down, eyes periodically flashing up to Dean's. Their sexual relationship wasn't extremely extensive, but the shit they got off on nowadays was better than fucking their fists - and aside from some light fingering, they hadn't even had sex yet.

Sam hooked his fingers under the soft cotton of his brother's boxer briefs and pulled them down, jeans and all, causing Dean's cock to slap up against his stomach. The larger man leaned forward and flattened his tongue against the base on the underside of Dean's length, licking a thick stripe clear up to the plush, pink cap before wrapping his mouth around it entirely.

“Ah, goddamn,” Dean moaned as he stared down at the mess of brown hair shadowing his brother’s eyes. They could do this a million times and he’d still find it so fucking arousing, watching Sam blow him.

Dean rested his back on the wall, using that and his stance to keep himself up. He never handled standing while someone was sucking his cock well, Dean wasn’t really one of those guys, the kind that could get blown while driving, or keep themselves quiet in bed. He was loud, and most of the time he had no motor control whatsoever. Things just came out and happened, and no one could hold him accountable.

Sam began bobbing his head in a slow motion, tongue flattening, then curling around the tip as he squeezed and slid his fist along the shaft, teeth grazing in just the right places, places that Sam knew drove Dean crazy.

The younger Winchester lowered his other hand to the outline of his own cock, rubbing fervently against the denim, the friction making him moan around the hot member in his mouth.

Dean’s gloved hands ran through his brother’s hair, one closing over the back of Sam’s neck and he arched his body, “Sam, ah, fuck. M’not gonna last long, you keep doin’ that,” He dropped his head back and panted, biting his bottom lip. The heat around him was enveloping, “I’m gonna come like a goddamn teenager, I swear it.”

Sam pulled his lips off of Dean's cock and took it up in his hand, using his spit to jack his brother off, teasing and twisting his fist on the head. He leaned in and gently sucked one of the older Winchester's balls into his mouth, his tongue brushing the soft sac as he hummed and continued to rub at himself. Sam mimicked his actions with the other ball, nosing at the sensitive flesh before lolling it about in his mouth.

Before Sam wrapped his mouth around his brother's cock once more, he leaned back enough to look up at Dean and to make sure the older man could see him touching himself, "That'll make two of us."

“Oh, fuck you,” Dean squeezed the strands of Sam’s hair still in his fist as he came, he’d had a hard enough time holding on before, but to see his brother doing that to himself... And he’d been so fucking horny all day, waiting around for Sam to come home. Seriously, no fucking motor controls whatsoever.

Though it was almost embarrassing, and happened often, Sam never shamed him for it, and he was grateful. He wasn’t like this normally. When he’d been with women, goddamn, sometimes he could just last for hours doing all kinds of horrible things. But with Sam, it was different, no matter _how_ they did it or **what** they were doing, Dean always came really quickly, causing his cheeks to shade - _like now_.

Sam groaned around Dean's cock as the hot, bitter liquid slid down his throat, his own hand stilling on his cock as he came - the warm, sticky goo coating his boxers as his face flushed from the orgasm. He swallowed and pulled off, looking up at Dean with a sated smile, the taste of his brother heady on his tongue.

Dean practically fucking slumped to the floor, legs spread on either side of Sam as he breathed and stared at his brother. He panted shakily as he took off his gloves, eyes never leaving Sam’s as he drew him in, licking along his brother’s lips, tasting himself there, “You gonna help me lay this devil’s trap down in a bit?”

Sam leaned into it, his hands propping himself up on Dean's thighs as he breathed heavily against the older Winchester's lips, "Of course I will."

“After that, maybe we can start up dinner while I put the flooring back in there,” Dean mused aloud, “I was thinkin’ of a line of salt, in a thin tube, placed under the threshold.” His hands ran up under Sam’s shirt, touching his skin almost tentatively.

Sam grinned and nuzzled along the curve of his brother's jaw, "Look at you with all these smart idea's, _I like it_."

The younger Winchester leaned back enough to press his lips to Dean's, smiling so big that his brother was probably kissing nothing but teeth, "What do you want for dinner?"

“You kiddin’, I’ve had these ideas since I was like... Twelve,” Dean chuckled, shrugging, “An’ I’m thinkin’ steaks, I pulled ‘em out earlier an’ prepped ‘em, should be good in some hot water. You can pick the sides. I just been wantin’ steak for a while.”

The younger Winchester beamed and lowered his head to Dean's stomach, pressing his ear against it as he teased, "Cravings already?" He laughed and leaned back up to brush his nose against Dean's, "Could grill them, sit out back and drink a couple beers," Sam offered as a substitute, "And you know you don't want me choosing the sides, you don't like my rabbit food. Could wrap a couple potatoes in tinfoil and throw them on the grill too."

Dean raised his brow and reached up, taking the back of his brother’s neck in hand and leaning in, kissing him and pulling the younger Winchester closer, nibbling along his bottom lip, “Cravings ain’t gonna happen, least of all while we’re still so distant from the prospect of sex.”

Sam kissed back, groaning against the older man's mouth as he fisted Dean's shirt, trying to pull him closer, "I wouldn't say we're distant, we'll know when we're ready. Unless you already are and just haven't told me."

“I don’t know, right place, right time, I guess,” Dean shrugged and pressed his stomach to Sam’s, his legs wrapping around his brother’s waist, “I’m not sure f’I’m ready, but that probably means I’m not. It’s okay, we’ve got time.”

"Tons of it," Sam smiled warmly and placed his palms on the older Winchester's hips, "Things are still hot between us anyways, no point in throwing sex into the mix if we're not ready. And when it **does** happen..." His eyes flitted down to Dean's lips as he raised his hand and touched his brother's chin, "It'll be worth the wait."

* * *

Over the span of the next month and a half Sam witnessed their home being put together, even lent a hand more often than not. It was beautiful and he'd even heard Dean say how much it resembled their old home, at which point Sam would just smile sadly at the older Winchester, never really knowing just how similar it was.

They'd been making memories already; grilling outside just about every weekend, fooling around in every room of the house - both of them anxious but too nervous to officially _start_ their family.

Sam had stepped out the back door, screen door slamming shut behind him as he sauntered over next to the grill, offering a beer to Dean, "I'm glad we both got this weekend off."

Dean smirked and took the drink, clinking glasses with Sam before taking a sip, “Yeah, it’s about time we had time off together. Between the house, the job, an’ helpin’ Bobby out when I can, it’s nice to have a breather. Though, I’m thinkin’ of startin’ in on my baby tomorrow mornin’, I think she’s gettin’ road sick or somethin’.”

Sam sat down in the lawn chair, beer in hand as he grinned at Dean, one of his long legs extended so that he could brush his brother's calf with his foot, "Probably, she could use a little attention anyway."

The younger Winchester took a swig of his beer as he continued to watch his brother grill the steaks, he could've sworn he heard a knock at the front door, but it seemed improbable because next to no one knew where they lived.

Sam furrowed his brows and tilted his head towards the back door, "Did you hear that?"

The older Winchester tilted his head, he had, and then there it was again, “Uh... Sam, why is there someone at the front door?” He was already on it, though, handing his sawed-off shotgun over to his brother as he continued to watch the grill.

Bobby knew where they were, but he wasn’t bound to come by any time soon, Dean couldn’t think of anyone else that knew where they were, unless the old man had sent them.

Sam sat his bottle down next to the chair and took the gun, standing up and going through the back door after shooting Dean a confused look; it really didn't seem likely that Bobby would come visit without calling.

The younger Winchester moved throughout the house to the front door, gun lowered to his side as he reached out and grabbed the door handle to open it cautiously.

The blonde hair was almost blinding with the way the sun was shining, but it felt like it had been ages, and honestly, Jo had always been a sight for sore eyes. Sam visibly relaxed, face breaking out into a smile as he opened the door wider.

"Jo," He welcomed her, smile faltering but only a little bit, "What are you doing here?"

Jo wrung her hands almost nervously, smiling from ear to ear as she shrugged, "Mom talked to Bobby about a week or so ago, I had her ask how you guys were doing - he said I'd be better off coming to visit so I could see for myself... So here I am."

Sam chuckled and stepped back from the front door, gesturing her inside and then shutting it behind her, "This way."

He rested his empty hand on the top of her back and guided her through the house, then out the back door before clearing his throat to get Dean's attention, "Look who I found."

Dean turned back from the steaks and chuckled, moving from them and meeting her halfway, “Jo, hey,” He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling wide, “Looks like we kinda swapped spots, what’re you doin’ here?”

He pulled back, looking at Sam before nodding knowingly, “Bobby sent you, of course he did. You need help, are you in any trouble? How’s Ellen? Safe, good, I hope.”

"She's fine, doing great and no, I don't need help," Jo shoved playfully at Dean's arm and Sam had to suppress a chuckle, the girl still had a crush on him, "Just thought I'd come and see you guys, see how you're doing."

"We're fantastic," Sam chimed in sincerely, grinning as he went back to his chair to sit down, he picked up his beer.

“Yeah, actually, we’re not doin’ too bad,” Dean moved back to the grill, offering his own chair to Jo as he took up point once more, “It’s good to see you. You’re our uh... Our first guest at the new place.” He looked at Sam, staring at his brother for a moment before taking a sip of his beer.

Jo watched the both of them, “Yeah I didn’t really believe it when Bobby said you two had got a house together and weren’t hunting much anymore, that’s a big step.”

Sam nodded as he nursed on his beer, moving the shotgun from his lap to the porch, "Is that _all_ Bobby told you and Ellen, Jo?" The younger Winchester looked at Dean, grinned a little then looked back at the blonde expectantly.

“Uh, _yeah_ ,” Jo smiled somewhat nervously, looking at Sam in confusion, “Why? Is there something else I don’t know about?”

Dean chuckled, offering his beer to her as he pulled the steaks from the grill, “How about we all go inside? Get you a beer of your own, get you somethin’ to eat, f’you’re hungry. I mean, we could probably split some steak with you or somethin’.”

Sam stood up as they all moved inside, Jo walking in front of Dean and Sam behind the older Winchester, sneakily sliding his hand into the older man's back pocket to pinch his ass. The younger Winchester chuckled and moved to the fridge, pulling out a beer and handing it to Jo.

The petite blonde took it and twisted the cap off before walking over to the dining table to pull out herself a chair, she sat down and took a swig, eyeballing the pair of them suspiciously, "There **is** something else you guys aren't telling me, isn't there?"

Dean pulled the sides from the oven and turned it off, setting the plate of steaks on the table and taking his own seat. He looked at Sam, it wasn’t that he was nervous, that probably wasn’t the right word. He just wasn’t sure how she was going to react to something as... Taboo, as this was.

He kicked Sam’s chair out for him and licked his teeth pointedly, “You set this up, you’re sayin’ it. Besides, I was the one that said it to Bobby.”

Jo raised her brow curiously, looking between them once more. She could tell, at once, something was different between them. They were closer, and they had that weird little smirk thing going on.

Sam grabbed plates from the cabinet and took his seat, handing both Dean and Jo one before settling his forearms on the table. He cleared his throat, eyes downcast as he started to explain, "You've known us for a while, Jo, and you're a friend of the family - you deserve to know."

The younger Winchester looked up at Dean and smiled, warm and with so much love his heart could have exploded. "We know some things in life are frowned upon," He reached out tentatively and laid his hand on Dean's as he turned to look at her, "But there are also some things that can't be controlled, like who you fall in love with. You understand?"

Jo was uncomfortably silent for a moment, her eyes growing wide as she looked at their hands, then the expression on Sam’s face. She watched Dean as he turned to his brother and the smile widening caused her teeth to show slightly as the older Winchester mouthed ‘smooth’ to Sam.

Her hand was at her mouth, covering it in surprise, “Oh... Oh, my god.” She laughed, her eyes tearing up slightly as she stared at the two of them, “Oh, my **god**.”

Dean reached out and patted her on the back, “Breathe. Look,” He took his knife and fork, splitting a third from his steak and putting it on Jo’s plate, “I know it’s big, it’s uh... The biggest,” He smiled at his brother, “But it’s uh... It was probably inevitable, I think.”

Sam stared at Jo with wary amusement, her reaction was so far off from what he'd been expecting that it was sort of shocking. He moved his hands numbly, and cut her a piece of his steak as well. Sam looked at Dean wide eyed and a little confused, small smile still splayed on his lips regardless before looking back at Jo.

"Is it really **that** funny?" He asked, perplexed as he dropped a piece of steak on her plate.

Jo dropped her hand from her mouth, still giggling as she looked at them, "Of course it is, I-I mean, **really**?! I've always had my suspicions, it was obvious whether you guys knew it back then or not. Can't believe it took you boneheads this long to figure it out."

Dean scooped up a spoonful of the mashed potatoes and laughed as he set them down, nodding and scratching the corner of his nose, “Well, uh, to tell you the truth, you can blame that one on Sammy here, he’s the whole reason it got passed anythin’ platonic.”

He paused and looked at Jo again, “You’re really okay with this? I mean, most aren’t, I don’t think. You seem more... Enthusiastic than I was expectin’, not that I’m gonna argue it.”

Jo shrugged, still beaming as she cut a piece of steak and popped it in her mouth, chewing and talking around the food, "I'm peachy with it. Don't get me wrong, I was hoping to uh... get a _piece_ before you came to your senses, but it's good. I'm happy for you both."

Sam felt all of the tension bleed out of his shoulders at how well Jo was taking everything, the blonde was even joking about it, so that had to be a good sign.

The younger Winchester took a bite of his steak, arms lifting the food to his mouth sluggishly as he kept his eyes trained on Jo, glancing at Dean every so often - he kept his mouth full so he wasn't expected to say much more.

Dean nodded as he took a few bites of his steak. She’d definitely taken it a lot better than he’d feared she would. Maybe him and Sam just made so much sense that it didn’t surprise anyone, Dean had kind of come to that conclusion himself; _it just made sense_.

“Actually, there’s uh, there’s more to it,” He said, sipping his beer and glancing at Sam, “There’s a reason why we’re not movin’ around so much anymore, why we’re settlin’ down here. We’re still hunters, we’re still gonna do our job. An’ maybe, givin’ enough time, we’ll start takin’ to the road again.”

Jo nearly spit her beer over the table and she looked at the two of them, eyes wider than they were before, “ **Wait**. Are you _serious_?”

"He's serious, we wanna start a family," Sam added in, smiling sheepishly around a mouthful of steak. He could practically feel his heart flutter excitedly just talking about it, the idea of it sounded perfect - he just couldn't wait to actually make it a reality.

Jo wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, jaw slack like she couldn't believe it. She was silent for a moment, gaze set on her plate. It was making Sam anxious, afraid that this would be the one thing to scare her off for good.

She looked up at them like a bulb flipped on above her head, "Have you found a surrogate yet?"

“Uh, no, we haven’t really been lookin’ though,” Dean answered, taking a fork full of his mashed potatoes and adding before he ate them, “I mean, it’s complicated, an’ with bein’ brother’s an’ we weren’t really sure how to even... Start with _that_.”

Jo nodded, watching him, “But that's what you’re gonna do, right? Some time soon?”

"We want to. I mean we're ready, the house is done, we have jobs. It's just... Chances are that **because** we're brothers, there's no way it would be allowed," Sam mumbled bitterly, stabbing at pieces of his steamed vegetables with his fork, "Pretty sure incest is still illegal in most states."

Jo leaned forward intently, slow grin spreading across her face as she looked at them, "There are always ways to cut corners, boys."

Dean reached out and touched his brother’s arm, “Tell me you realize that you’re actin’ like you're five, Sam.” He smiled, thumb brushing the larger man’s arm. While he wasn’t going to be seriously open with his feelings for Sam, not in front of Jo, he had to give the younger Winchester some kind of support, he was just as upset about the complications, and just as affected.

He cleared his throat and looked at Jo, “What’re you talkin’ about, now? I mean, we thought about changin' identities, too, but with a surrogate, we figured it might be too close, too intimate or somethin', that they'd find out we were lyin'. Or maybe someone would end up lookin' in too far an' realizin' we weren't legit.”

"I'll do it," Jo all but blurted out, smiling and nodding, "Look no further," She leaned back in the chair and gestured to herself before crossing her arms, "You have your surrogate."

Sam started choking on a bite of steamed broccoli, coughing with wide eyes as he looked at the blonde and then to Dean, then back to Jo again, "You'll what?" The younger Winchester asked, voice gruff and shocked.

Dean put his fork down and stared at Jo. It wasn’t a completely outrageous idea - she looked similar to Mary, she was a hunter, “Are you serious?”

Jo patted her stomach and nodded again, “Yeah, I’ll be the surrogate, I’m not using this thing.”

Dean looked at Sam, eyes still fucking wide. He almost couldn’t breathe. They hadn’t even looked for one, and here she fucking was, standing right in front of them. It was practically perfect, “Well? What d’you think?”

The younger Winchester was staring at Jo, eyes like a deer in front of headlights. He felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack or something, heart beating so hard he was positive it could've broke his ribs.

The past couple of weeks he'd become increasingly concerned that the whole family idea was going to fall through and now, out of no where, little miss shining beacon of light Jo Harvelle was offering her uterus. Sam laid his fork down and stood up from the table.

"I think I need a minute to breathe," Sam looked at Dean and then to Jo, "Just give me a minute."

Sam carded his fingers through his hair as he moved from the table and out the back door. The sun was setting as he looked up and planted his palms on the side railing as he took a deep breath.

“Excuse me,” Dean said, nodding to Jo as he stood and followed after his brother. He walked up carefully behind Sam, his palm settling on the base of his brother’s spine as he moved in and pressed his lips to the side of the larger man’s neck.

“Hey,” He breathed lightly, “Don’t tell me you’re gettin’ cold feet, now that it’s actually possible.”

"No, God no," Sam spit out at once as he turned to wrap his arms around the older man's neck, pressing their cheeks together as his voice trembled, "Think I'm in shock. I was worried for a while that it wasn't gonna happen."

Dean brushed his stubble along his brother’s jaw line, kissing Sam’s sideburn and closing his eyes as he set his hands on the larger man’s waist, “That makes two of us. It’s perfect, though, when you think about it. It’s fuckin’ perfect.”

Sam nodded and brushed his palm over the back of Dean's head, "It is."

The younger Winchester took a deep breath and leaned back, hand gripping the nape of his brother's neck, "Do you think Bobby sent her on purpose, thinking that this is what it'd come to? **Shit** , what about Ellen? She'll skin us. We gotta have Jo talk to her mom about this first, I can't do it without it being okay with her."

“Yeah, there’s a lot to consider, a lot to do,” Dean agreed, “It also means her bein’ out of commission as well, if it works out. We got time, though, that’s what matters.”

He leaned in and kissed Sam heatedly, running his palms up his brother’s back before pulling away again, “How about we go back inside an' give our possible surrogate some company like the good hosts we are?”

Sam nodded and cupped his brother's cheek before leaning in and kissing him one last time before heading back in, "Yeah, okay."

It was a start, and the prospect of actually **having** a surrogate instilled more hope in him that they'd have their family - in time.

* * *

“I know it’s too early to even plan anythin’,” Dean said as he worked underneath the Impala, the worn shirt he was wearing covered in sweat and smeared with grease, “I’m just wonderin’ how we’d go through with all’a this. It’s like... It’s still kinda surprisin’ me, this whole fuckin’ thing.”

Sam chuckled and ran a hand over his face, "You think she'd go for a turkey baster?"

The younger Winchester lifted his ass off of the cooler and pulled out a beer, he popped the top and shook his head, "I don't know, maybe it wouldn't actually be a bad idea to be part of the process instead of just offering the sperm, you know?"

Dean laughed as he glanced out at his brother, “I don’t really know how any of this works normally, an’ we’re... Not really normal at all. I couldn’t even begin to guess where to start, Sam.”

He narrowed his brows before sliding out from under the car, “Makes me wonder what she thinks. She’s the one offerin’ it up, maybe we should let her decide how to uh... Go about it. I mean I'm pretty much comfortable with anythin'.”

"Yeah," Sam took a long drag of his beer, assessing how fucking hot Dean looked before grinning at him, "All I'm saying is that if it were an option, an actual possibility to physically be part of the conception, part of bringing our family into existence... _That_ is something I would wanna do, wouldn't you?"

“You mean have sex with Jo?” Dean nodded, musing aloud as he wiped his hands clean, “Well, yeah. She did say she wanted a ‘piece’, didn’t she? An’ I know she’s been eyin’ me since we met. It’d make the entire thin’ more intimate, an’ it’s definitely a lot more appealin’ than the alternative.”

"You could have at least **pretended** to dislike the idea, you know, for my benefit," Sam chuckled and took another drink of his beer, honestly feeling a little jealous, even though he brought it up, "I mean if that was the way we went about doing it, it wouldn't be for her benefit, or because she's wanted a _piece of you since you first met_. It would be about us and our part in conceiving our family."

Dean moved to Sam, taking his brother’s chin and looking him in the eyes. The way he’d said it could’ve been interpreted wrong, like most of the things he voiced, but he hadn’t meant it that way, and he could see the jealousy practically bleeding off of the larger man; that wasn’t what he wanted.

“I know, I know what it’d be about, Sam. I didn’t mean it like that, because,” He pressed his lips to the younger Winchester’s before whispering in his ear, “If that’s how she wants to do it, I want it to be your’s, first.”

Sam leaned into Dean and nodded, breathing in his brother's oily, musky scent, "I'd still want you there with me while it was going on, vice versa for the next one." The younger Winchester pressed his lips to Dean's temple as his jealousy subsided.

“Mm, I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Dean pulled Sam close, arms wrapping around his neck, fingers burying in his brother’s hair. He nosed Sam’s skin, kissing down his jaw and trying to ignore the sweaty stick of his shirt, “I can’t imagine somethin’ as big as that happenin’ without bein’ there for it.”

Sam slid his hand under his brother's shirt, palm moving along the damp, heated flesh as Jo pulled in behind the Impala in her beat up clunker of a car.

The younger Winchester reigned himself back and kissed Dean on the cheek as she approached them, "Hey Jo," He chuckled a little as he looked up at her happy face, "How'd it go?"

“Pretty good,” Jo said, hands in the backs of her pockets as she kicked Dean’s boot. He straightened and looked at her, smiling almost sheepishly, but she didn’t buy it, “Mom’s... Surprisingly okay with it. She wants to come see you guys soon, but uh, yeah. It’s all green.”

Dean dropped his hands from his brother’s hair and stood back, looking at the blonde and smiling, “That’s good to hear, wouldn’t wanna be crossin’ too many lines now, the ones we already are is enough for me.”

"Yeah, that's great," Sam stood and moved to pull the blonde into a one armed hug, smiling and urging her towards the house, "Come on, I'll get you a glass of tea or something and we can all sit down and talk about it."

Jo leaned into the younger Winchester's side, but turned back to look at Dean, brows raising expectantly, "Well? Come on, pops."

Dean smirked and followed, “Not quite yet,” He said, folding up his tools for the night and joining them back in the house, “I’m uh, just gonna take a quick shower an’ change, I’m sure I got grease somewhere in my hair.”

Jo nodded and took a seat at the table in the kitchen, watching Sam as she drummed on the wooden surface, “So, when are we gonna do everything?”

Sam finished pouring her a glass of iced tea before moving to the table and setting it down in front of her. He took a seat as well, arms rested on the table as he shrugged, "It depends. I mean I know **we're** anxious, but there are things that need to be settled and talked about before hand - like how exactly you were wanting to go about doing this, the cards are in your hands so to speak."

Jo shrugged and smirked, raising her brows as she sipped at the tea, “Well, there **is** the old-fashioned way, I mean,” She put up her hands, blushing a bit, “Not that I’m making a pass at you guys, but, a girl wouldn’t complain. Really, whatever’s comfortable for you two, I’m good with. I’m just happy to be a part of the whole thing.”

Sam smiled and nodded, chuckling slightly, "Right, well, that's something Dean and I have discussed. Recently in fact, **very** recently. And it was contingent upon what you wanted to do, but uh..."

He shifted in his chair a little bit, wishing Dean was present for the conversation so that they wouldn't have to re-cap, "We both wanna physically be a part of it and we want the first one to be mine, the next would be Dean's. So if this is something you really wanna do for us then you need to know it's not going to be a one time thing."

“No, I’m definitely fine with that,” Jo grinned wider, and boy, the things that were going through her head. **Both** brothers, at the same time, and not once but **twice** , “I wanna do it, I wanna help.” She looked up as Dean came in, a towel around his neck as he dried his hair, “Trust me, I have no problem mothering both.”

Dean turned to his brother as he sat down, “You told her?” He asked, somewhat perplexed, “What’d she say?”

Sam turned to his right and kissed Dean on the cheek, he grinned and licked the water off of his lips, "She's okay with it. I got _that_ out of the way and now that you're here," He rested his hand on Dean's knee, "You get to go over our conditions with her."

“Ah, okay, uh,” Dean pursed his lips as he sat up, “Well, you do realize you’ll be out of commission durin’ the entire thin’, right? No huntin’.”

Jo nodded and he continued, “We’re gonna need a chart, for when you’re ovulatin’. You’ll need to sign up with a doctor an’ we’ll pay for everythin’, of course, we’d like to come, too. An’ I have a room made, not completely set up, but we’d like it if you stayed with us, Sam’s the perfect pain in the ass to make sure you don’t get your way, trust me.” _Goddamn, this was actually happening._

Jo grinned, continually nodding throughout the whole list of things, "All sounds reasonable, do I need to sign anything?"

Sam shook his head no, squeezing his brother's knee, "We trust you, Jo, we know you won't fuck us over and change your mind. This means a lot to us and after it's all done and over with, if you'd still wanna be a part of their lives..." He looked at Dean and then back to Jo, shrugging, "We'd be okay with that, within reason."

“No, no it’s,” Jo shook her head, smiling, “It’s **your** kid, I’m just providing the parts you don’t have.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked her period app, “Well, I start ovulating in three days, I’m not sure if you guys wanna... Do this now or..? Maybe next month? Later than that? Whenever is fine by me. Hell, I could’ve been pregnant the moment you guys said anything, I’m ready when you two are.”

Dean looked at Sam, shrugging. It was almost too easy, seriously, “Well, we’re financially stable. What d'you think?”

Sam swallowed and turned to smile at Dean, excitement as clear as day in his eyes, "Now." He turned to look at Jo nervously, "Well, I mean in a few days, but the sooner the better."

The younger Winchester turned back to Dean, his hazel eyes raking his brother's face, "Right?"

Dean grinned and leaned in, touching Sam’s cheek before kissing him, “Right,” He agreed, taking his brother’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

Jo stared at them, eyes only slightly wide. And she’d thought the two brothers were hot separately, seeing them like this was just–“Well, in the mean time we can find a doctor, get a checkup, make sure everything is in working order for you two.”

"Yeah," Sam mumbled as he pried his eyes from Dean's to look at Jo, still grinning as he pulled the older Winchester's knuckles up to his mouth to kiss them, "Town is about a half hour drive, there's bound to be a good doctor around somewhere. We'll make sure you get the best."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t imagine being in her spot right now, pressed between two seriously fucking horny Winchesters, and she was the only woman that was going to know what it’d be like, with both Sam and Dean at the same time, the last one they’d be with.

During the next three days, they spent most of the time talking about things and getting Jo moved into the guest room. Ellen came by to see them, though it was obvious she had her own concerns, she was still supportive, and promised to check in every now and then between hunts. It was almost fucking torturous for Sam and Dean to keep their hands off one another. Even still, they’d been caught four or five times by curious little Jo poking her head in the room or walking into the kitchen too early.

On the first day of ovulation, it was clear that the three of them were fidgety, eager, and nervous. Dean finished work early and started working on the car the moment he got home. That was one thing he enjoyed the most about having Jo around, the company while he worked on his baby was nice, while the two of them waited on Sam to get home.

Dean spent most of the time making jokes about tying him to the bed so they could steal his sperm, which normally resulted in a spray of beer at his boots. He was fucking horny though, hell, he’d withstood getting off too often to show some support, but fuck if they weren’t going to jump Sam’s bones the moment he was in the door.

* * *

The previous two days at work were absolute Hell, one of the drill bits broke so it was slowing things down and he didn't know if they'd be done when they were supposed to be - but they ordered a new bit, so all he could do was wait until it was in. Things at home were fantastic, though, everything checked out good with the doctor and Sam knew that Jo started ovulating today. And before he left work - covered in oil from head to toe - his boss gave him a promotion from Derrick Hand to Driller. So, naturally, he was beaming when he got home because it meant a hefty bump in his pay. He winked at Jo and brought a finger up to his mouth to make sure she stayed quiet about his arrival.

The younger Winchester kicked his brother's boot and cleared his throat, "Get out here and give me a kiss, I've got good news."

Dean smirked and slid out from under the car, “Hey there, Sammy boy,” He stood, licking his lips as he took the rag from his pocket to wipe off his hands, grabbing the back of Sam’s neck and laying one on him. Sight for sore eyes, that was what Sam was every fucking time Dean saw him, he was already beginning to feel eased in the presence of his brother. He pulled back, brushing noses, “How was work?”

"Mm," Sam grinned and grabbed the older man by his belt loops, pulling their hips closer together as he breathed against Dean's mouth, "You should probably kiss me again, I got a promotion."

Jo giggled at the little display and stood to pat Sam on the shoulder, "That's awesome, Sam, congrats."

“Well lookit you, movin’ up,” Dean pressed a second kiss to his brother’s lips, fingers curling in the back of Sam’s hair as he tilted his head, mouth opening, tongue lashing out to run a teasing strip along Sam’s bottom lip.

Sam let his hands wander up under the back of his brother's shirt, groaning quietly as he sucked on the tip of Dean's tongue, almost oblivious to the fact that Jo was still there and watching with widened eyes, "Missed you today, couldn't wait to get home."

“Mm, I know, we’ve been waitin’ for you,” Dean breathed, taking Sam’s jaw and turning his head as the older Winchester sucked the skin below his ear, “What d’you say? Shower, dinner, baby makin’?”

Jo blushed, still grinning as she watched the two, no matter how many times she’d seen them over the last three days, their chemistry and intensity was astounding to be within the vicinity of.

Sam gasped and felt his dick twitch, fingertips pressing into the older man's soft skin as he nodded, "Sounds good, you're showering with me, though." The younger Winchester looked at Jo over Dean's shoulder, grinning at her expression before asking, "You don't mind, right Jo? Unless you wanna shower too, I'm sure there's room for three - you are the guest of honor after all."

Dean looked back at her as well, raising his brows in invitation, “Might as well, right? I mean,” He smirked at Sam, “We’re all gonna be pretty close soon.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jo laughed as her eyes ran over their bodies. She’d agreed to the surrogate thing without even considering the perks, holy hell, “We should start up dinner first, I think it takes an hour?”

Dean nodded as he tugged Sam along, “Yeah, lemme pre-heat the oven.”

Sam followed the older Winchester like a puppy on a leash, grinning and grabbing at his ass the entire way through the house. Once they were in the kitchen and despite Jo's almost hungry gaze, Sam pinned Dean against the counter closest to the stove, his chest to the shorter man's back as he kissed along his brother's shoulder, "Hurry up and start it."

Dean reached out with almost shaking fingers, throwing Jo a knowing look as she smirked and he turned the oven on, setting it at 350 before turning to look up at his brother, “You’re kinda all impatient, an’ you still gotta wait five minutes so I can put the casserole in.”

Sam smiled as their noses brushed together, his cock was already hard and straining persistently against his jeans. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean's before pulling back to yank his work shirt up over his head, over worked muscles rippling as he did so. The younger Winchester dropped his shirt on the floor and tilted his head to look at Jo, pressing his body to Dean's, his gaze assessing Jo in a way that had her flushing all over, "What can I say? I'm anxious."

“Mm, I can tell,” Dean kissed at Sam’s jaw, looking towards Jo as well as his hands ran up his brother’s biceps, “We just got a bit longer to wait, shower an’ dinner, baby boy, an’ then Jo an’ I can help relieve you of that horrible issue pressin’ against my stomach.”

Sam shivered and pulled back entirely, looking pointedly at the stove as he undid his belt buckle and pulled it out of the loops, "I'd say it's been about five minutes, you should put it in now." He looked at Jo as he walked backwards, fingers unbuttoning his jeans, "Right, Jo? Wouldn't you say it's been long enough?"

Jo nodded, raising her brows and grinning at Dean, “It’s five minutes, in the span of an hour, it won’t matter much.”

Dean rolled his eyes and carefully picked up the dish, putting the casserole in the oven and closing it before turning and looking his brother over. He reached out, grabbing the hem of Sam’s pants and pulling him forward. He took Jo’s hand as well, drawing her in and combing his fingers through her long blonde hair before he turned and kissed his brother, making sure to bite Sam’s lip hard enough to convey his amused annoyance.

"Ouch," Sam hissed, still smiling as he ran his palm down Jo's forearm, his eyes locked with Dean's, "Jerk, you know you're just as anxious."

Jo scoffed and laid tentative hands on both of their biceps, "You're telling me, he wouldn't shut up about wanting to jump your bones as soon as you got home." She squeezed Sam's arm experimentally and raised a brow, "Not that I can blame him much."

“I am, but I can wait five minutes,” Dean said, lifting his shirt and pulling it off, hands moving to Sam’s pants and unzipping them, pushing them down his brother’s thighs and kissing along the prominent veins of his stomach, staring up at him as he did so. He reached out again, taking Jo’s hand and tracing her fingers up them as he covered her hand with his own, leading her around Sam’s stomach as he kissed his brother’s matching tattoo.

Sam stepped out of the jeans pooled around his ankles, his erection shamelessly tenting his boxers as he gasped from having Jo's hand on such a sensitive part of his body. The younger Winchester teased Dean's left nipple with one hand - blunt nails scraping across the little nub - and brushed Jo's hair away from her neck with his other, palm settling lightly on the back of her slim neck before taking a deep breath and stepping back from both of them.

"Shower," Sam nodded towards the stair case, the palm of his hand pressing against his clothed erection teasingly.

“No kiddin’,” Dean said, smirking, making Sam go first as he took Jo’s hand and walked behind his brother, up the stairs, his freehand running up the larger man’s calves and under the back of his boxers as they climbed them. Though his brother was up first, Dean made for the bathroom quicker, turning it’s light on and moving to start the water up.

Jo followed after, unbuttoning the top buttons of her blouse before pulling it over her head.

Sam could feel the adrenaline coursing through him as they all gathered in the bathroom, his cock pressing against Dean's ass as he reached around and undid his brother's jeans while the older man was testing the water. After Dean started the shower the younger Winchester turned them both around entirely to look at Jo, his hands pushing his brother's pants down as he whispered in the shorter man's ear, "I think we chose well."

Jo blushed a little but like the warrior she was, she continued undressing for them, reaching behind herself to unhook her bra. As the piece of fabric hit the floor, she smirked at both of them, her eyes falling to where Sam was gripping Dean's cock through his boxer briefs.

Dean stepped out of his jeans, grabbing Jo and helping her from her own before turning to Sam, kissing him roughly and moaning into his brother’s mouth as he pushed Sam’s boxers down. His hands smoothed over the larger man’s stomach, kissing along his collarbone before he removed his own boxer briefs, eyes intent on Jo’s as he smirked.

Jo stood there with her thumbs hooked under the hem of her panties, nipples hard from arousal and from watching the brothers, she shook her head subtly and grinned, "You boys are something else." She bent over as she slid her panties down, leaning back up and moving forward as she kicked out of them.

Sam could feel his cock twitch helplessly as he looked back and forth between Dean and Jo, his partner and their surrogate. He smiled and reached out to Jo tentatively, brushing the pad of his thumb across her left nipple, looking at Dean and smiling wider as she gasped. The younger Winchester was thankful that he and Dean were comfortable enough for this, comfortable enough with their relationship to know that it was okay to make Jo feel good too. God knows she deserved it for what she was doing for them.

“So are you,” Dean said, pulling Jo closer, helping her into the shower as he stepped in himself, pushing her wetting hair from her face as he glanced at Sam, “You’re doin’ us a favor, an’ you have no idea how grateful my brother an’ I can be. Things we’ll do for people that help us out,” He ran his hands down her sides, looking her over, reaching out to run the pads of his fingers over Sam’s knuckles. He couldn't wait for dinner to be done that night, him and Sam hadn't been able to really just fucking let go and enjoy themselves for a good few days, and goddamn, they needed it.

Sam stepped in behind Jo, sandwiching the petite blonde between the two of them as the water poured down, his cock pressing against the small of Jo's back. He looked at Dean over her shoulder, nodding at what his brother had said. They'd make sure that they showed her just how appreciative they were and how much her selfless act of kindness meant. The younger Winchester ran the palm of his hand across her shoulder as he stooped to press his lips against her ear, his eyes trained on Dean's.

"We're so thankful, Jo," Sam breathed and she shivered, his eyes dropping to his brother's lips as he grinned.

Dean reached passed her waist, touching Sam’s skin as he leaned down and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her forehead, his fingers brushing Sam’s skin as he pulled back and grabbed up their shampoos, lathering his brother’s up in his hands and reaching out to scratch it through the soaking strands, his own cock pressing against Jo’s stomach as he did so.

Sam took his shampoo and lathered some in his hands before massaging it through Jo's hair, mainly because his smelled fruitier than Dean's, chuckling as he smeared some of the bubbles across the tip of Jo's nose and Dean's cheek. He turned and grabbed his shower sponge, reaching for his body wash and dispensing a generous amount on it before scrubbing at his chest and stomach to get rid of the oil.

Jo giggled as she turned, pressing her back against Dean's chest as she reached out and grabbed the shower sponge from Sam and took over, scrubbing in a gentle circular motion along his stomach, back up his chest and down his arms.

“Mm,” Dean hummed in approval as he watched them for a moment, taking up his own sponge and using his body wash, soaping it up and scrubbing along Jo’s shoulders and back, around, across her stomach and under her breasts as he stared at his brother.

Jo breathed out in surprise but smirked up at Sam, her arms moving around to wash his back, reaching up as high as she could to get his shoulder blades, her chest pressing against the top of his stomach as she did so.

Sam chuckled and grabbed Jo by her thin biceps to turn her again, making her face Dean as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to him with his forearm just beneath her breasts, lips ghosting along the shell of her ear as they both stared at Dean.

"Looks good, doesn't he?" The younger Winchester used his other hand to brush along the side of Jo's neck.

Jo nodded, intentionally leaning into Sam's lips as her eyes darkened, the corner of her pretty little lips pulled up into a smirk as she offered an extended hand to Dean.

Looking at the two of them together, Dean could feel his body heating up even more, goddamn, they seriously couldn’t have picked a better woman to mother their child. She would fit so perfectly. He moved close, taking her hand as he pressed their bodies together, kissing her brow as he reached up to touch his brother’s cheek, “Why do you say those kinds’a thin’s, you know what it does to my ego.”

Sam shrugged and moved his arm from Jo's midsection to rest his hand on Dean's hip, "Just admiring the view." He dropped his other hand between Dean and Jo to gently cup her breast in his hand, the suppleness against his palm making his breath hitch and his cock throb.

Jo looked up at Sam, eyes slightly wide, amused as Dean began to carefully massage the conditioner through her hair. She reached out to trace her free hand along the curve of the older Winchester’s stomach. The two were so very, very different in looks, both completely amazing with their differences, and she seriously couldn't get over the soft pudgy marshmallow of Dean’s skin, compared to the chiseled muscles of Sam against her backside.

Dean pressed a kiss to the top of Jo’s head, cupping her neck and cheek as he pulled his brother down, taking Sam’s lips up in his.

Sam groaned against his brother's lips, hand squeezing at the blonde's breast before pulling back, pupils dilated with lust as he stared at Dean. He couldn't escape the thought that all of this was like a scene from a porno, then grinned when he realized just how awesome their life was sometimes.

"If at any point there's something you're not comfortable with," The younger Winchester nosed the side of Jo's face, "Just say something and we'll back off, okay?"

Jo nodded as the palms of her hands slid up Dean's wet chest, biting coyishly at her bottom lip, "Don't think we're gonna have a problem."

Dean laughed as he rinsed her hair, scrubbing himself down at last and turning off the water finally. He grabbed the towels, handing Sam’s over and giving Jo one as well before drying himself off and securing his own. He stepped out of the shower, helping Jo down carefully before doing the same with Sam.

“So, the casserole should be done soon, I think,” He said, checking his watch and nodding as he kissed Jo’s temple, “Let’s get dressed an’ head back down?”

Sam dried his hair off the best he could before wrapping the towel around his waist, smacking Dean on the ass as he moved towards the door, "I don't see the point in getting dressed, do you? We could just eat in our towels." He looked passed Dean to Jo and raised a brow, "Unless you wanna get dressed?"

Jo moved towards the door as well, hip checking Dean on her way as she secured her own towel just above her breasts, "I'm cool with eating practically naked."

“Okay, fine,” Dean said, rubbing his ass as he followed them back downstairs, “Whatever works for you.” He moved over to the stove, waiting patiently for the casserole to finish before he pulled it out and let it cool. He grabbed a few beers from the fridge as Jo took down plates and silverware, setting them out on the table.

"Smells good," Sam mumbled as he moved passed Dean, stopping long enough to grab one of the beers from his brother's hand and to kiss the older man's neck. He moved over next to the table and pulled Jo's chair out for her.

* * *

Dean finished brushing his teeth before joining Sam and Jo in the bedroom, calmly closing the door and looking at them both as he smirked and walked to his brother, arm wrapping around the larger man’s waist as he leaned up and pressed a slow, heated kiss to Sam’s lips.

Jo stood, unable to take her eyes away, she was obviously a bit nervous, but still just as eager, just as confident as she was before.

Sam smiled against the warmth of his brother's lips, touching Dean's face and tilting his own for better access, his tongue sliding passed the older man's lips as he hummed. His nerves were getting the best of him, so it was probably a wise choice to start with Dean, to ease himself into it. The younger Winchester pulled his towel loose, it fell to the floor and pooled around his feet as he reached for Dean's, pulling it free as well.

Dean ran his palm down Sam’s chest, the other one combing through his brother’s bangs as he stepped closer, pressing their bodies together. He dragged his tongue over Sam’s, the hand on his brother’s chest dropping lower to run lazy circles over the larger man’s right hipbone. He was already so painfully fucking hard, worked up from the shower and driving him mad through dinner, he could imagine how bad off Sam was.

Jo was practically speechless as she stared at them, she was perfectly content to sit and watch, impossible to pull her eyes away for even a second. She licked her lips as Dean’s stiff cock pressed up against Sam’s, both just as different as the brother’s, and still just as impressive. How the hell had she been able to set up this situation?

Sam broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Dean's, grinning as he cupped the older man's cheek. "Wanna make a baby?" The younger Winchester asked, almost breathlessly before kissing Dean again, sating his nerves further. _Holy shit this is actually going to happen_.

Dean kissed back, heated, almost feverishly before breaking it and smiling up at his brother, “Sayin’ yes would probably be a sore understatement.”

He reached out to Jo, pulling her over to them and removing the towel still wrapped around her as he moved behind her, pressing his lips to her neck and shoulders, his palm touching her waist, the other hand gripping Sam’s forearm.

Sam grabbed his brother's hand that was on Jo's waist and moved it to her soft stomach, his hand covering the older man's as he looked down at Jo, smiling sincerely, "Thank you for this."

Jo tilted her head and looked back at Dean and then to Sam as she lifted a hand to trace the younger Winchester's tattoo with the tips of her fingers, "You're welcome, you guys deserve it."

“Really, we can’t thank you enough, Jo,” Dean repeated, thumb brushing her skin as he kissed along her jaw, the hand that was on Sam’s waist moving between them, fingers tracing down his brother’s purpling length. He couldn’t imagine being in her spot right now, pressed between two seriously fucking horny Winchesters, and she was the only woman that was going to know what it’d be like, with both Sam and Dean at the same time, the last one they’d be with.

Sam tucked a tendril of Jo's hair back behind her ear as he leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth, causing her breath to hitch minutely, his cock throbbing against Dean's fingers. He'd been horny since he got home and it seemed like the longer they prolonged everything, the less his thoughts made sense from where all of his blood had pooled in his dick.

The younger Winchester touched Jo's chin and glanced at Dean, "How do you wanna do this? I've heard it's more likely to take if the woman gets off beforehand. So... ladies first, yeah?"

Dean smirked almost maliciously, “Sounds good to me,” He ran his index finger over the tip of Sam’s cock, drawing a lazy circle around it, smearing the pre-come over his fingers before reaching down Jo’s stomach, slipping over the soft blonde curls to press just between her folds. He looked at his brother, licking his lips as he knelt, pressing open kisses along her spine.

Sam watched over Jo's shoulder and down at Dean, one of his big palms smoothing down the side of her back and resting on her ass cheek, his other hand carding through Dean's hair and guiding him lower. He pulled his hand from his brother's short spikes and rested both of his palms on her ass, squeezing and spreading her open for Dean as he grinned, pressing his lips to her shoulder.

Jo gasped and closed her eyes, her hands immediately moving to Sam's back to hold herself upright as she whimpered, "You boys are gonna ruin me for anyone else, I swear it."

“Probably,” Dean grinned, “An tomorrow, an’ the day after, an’ the day after, an’ the day after,” He dropped down to his knees finally, pressing his lips to the pink, puckered hole, running his tongue over it as his hand moved from her clit, reaching out to take the tip of Sam’s cock and lower it, dragging it over her heat as his free hand brushed teasingly around her left nipple.

“Oh,” Jo almost shook, unable to decide in which direction she wanted to move herself towards. Dean’s lips, and that goddamn tongue of his, the large head of Sam’s dick being lazed over her was damn near driving her mad.

Sam groaned and drug his teeth over her shoulder, his grip on her ass tightening as he nosed his way up the blonde's neck, mouthing just beneath her ear, "We'll take good care of you, Jo." He brought his left hand up to cup her neck, letting his palm slide down between her breasts as he moved his hips forward, feeling her wet, hot heat against him.

Dean ran his hand down Sam’s cock, pumping the length and circling Jo’s clit with the tip as he stood back up. His arm wrapped around her stomach, cock pressed tip up against her backside as he looked at his brother, "We gonna do this... One at a time? Or both,” He mused aloud, smirking.

Sam stalked forward, pressing both Jo and Dean backwards towards the bed, then he pushed them back onto the mattress gently, Jo laying on top of Dean. The younger Winchester dropped to his knees and grabbed Dean's hand, positioning it over Jo's clit as he switched off kissing up their thighs.

"This works," Sam breathed, moving in to suckle a little on Jo's wet folds before dropping lower and teasing the tip of Dean's cock with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped against Jo’s ear, his free hand running through Sam’s hair. He wet his finger with his tongue, dropping them back down to tease and worry Jo’s clit. He looked down at his brother, watching Sam hungrily.

Jo tried to keep calm, her thighs shaking as she stared at the behemoth of a man between her legs, Dean’s rough fingers working her as she turned her head against the older Winchester’s neck, “Fuck is right,” She agreed, smiling.

Sam circled his tongue around the plush tip of Dean's cock teasingly, looking up at both of them before reaching up and placing his palm on Jo's breast. He grinned and wrapped his mouth around the girth entirely, groaning at the familiar taste, both Dean's and Jo's musk filling his senses.

The younger Winchester focused on Dean at first - bobbing his head along his brother's shaft as the older man teased Jo's clit - then he diverted his attention to Jo, delving his tongue between her folds,  and then up to her clit, sucking her juices off of Dean's fingers.

Jo arched and dragged her nails through Sam’s hair, pulling the bangs out of his face as she whimpered. Being stuck between these two like this, it was a girl’s goddamn dream, and she was in heaven. She could already feel the orgasm building, the heat pooling between her legs and it was almost embarrassing - but they were seriously hot - and, with Dean and Sam working her, she didn’t have any sort of control of her body.

Dean raised a brow as Jo shook in his arms, “Hey, Sam,” He said, nosing the girl’s neck as he grinned, “I think she’s good.” His voice was heavy, rough with lust and anticipation, staring down along Jo’s body, to his brother.

Sam could feel Jo's legs trembling as he grinned and flicked her clit one last time with his tongue before moving back, barely gripping Dean's cock as he looked down at Jo, noticing the flush breaking out all over her body.

"What's your thoughts on double penetration, Jo?" Sam asked, leaning down and kissing her stomach as he continued to tease his brother.

"Uh," Jo blinked, body still trembling from her orgasm, she licked her lips, "I'll try anything once."

“Sammy’s tryin’a split you open, I swear,” Dean breathed against her hair. He lifted her, her legs bending, feet back behind his head as she sat against his face. He wet the puckered hole again, soaking his fingers before sitting her up higher and urging one inside of her.

Jo’s eyes went wide as she gasped, she was so much smaller in comparison to the both of them, staring down at the younger Winchester, her hands pressing on Dean’s chest to hold herself up.

Sam move forward, gaze dropping to Jo's lips as he grabbed her hand and wrapped it around Dean's cock, his other hand brushing her cheek, "You mind if I kiss her, Dean?"

The younger Winchester was slightly nervous, he hadn't done anything more intimate than kissing the corner of her mouth - and it felt like an unspoken rule almost that if any kissing were to be done, it'd be between Sam and Dean. But looking at Jo like this, all wide eyed and blissed out as Dean opened her up, the younger Winchester couldn't help but want to - knowing that this was the woman who was going to bear their child.

Dean chuckled as he glanced up her backside, eyes meeting his brother’s, “Nah, dude, go ahead,” He breathed as his hips arched into Jo’s hand, an almost surprised moan escaping his lips as he felt her fingers grazing along his nipple. He pushed his own deeper into her, spreading her open.

Jo stared up at Sam, dark, chocolate eyes slightly wide and amused as she thumbed the head of the older Winchester’s dick.

Sam brushed the corner of Jo's mouth with his thumb before leaning in, covering her lips with his, she moaned against his mouth as he reached up and fondled her right breast, pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers. Her lips were soft and she tasted good, not that he didn't expect her to - but she wasn't Dean, that was a role no one else could fill.

Jo nipped at Sam's bottom lip, grinning as their noses bumped together, her tiny hand still wrapped around Dean's cock as she writhed around on top of the older man.

Dean wet his other fingers, switching up hands as he smoothed his palm up over her stomach, reaching her breasts and covering Sam’s with his own before taking to the opposite side and teasing her as well. He’d been with women whom preferred it anally, had even prepared first timers, thankfully, otherwise this whole thing would’ve gotten complicated fast, to know whether or not she could take him. He turned, pressing a soft kiss to her left ass cheek as he pushed a third finger inside of her.

"Wanna know a secret?" Sam asked, whispering against Jo's lips as he brought his forefinger up to her mouth and she nodded, taking the digit in and wetting wetting for him. And though he was being quiet, he was loud enough for Dean to hear.

The younger Winchester smirked and pulled his finger from Jo's mouth, lowering it down beneath Dean's balls, he circled his brother's hole before pressing the tip in. "Dean likes it when I fuck him with my fingers," Sam kissed Jo again as her eyes widened, her hand on the older Winchester's cock stilling.

“Sam,” Dean groaned, hips lowering eagerly as his head dropped back and his body bowed, chest pressing against Jo’s soaking heat and he held her along her rib cage as his fingers slid in and out of her carefully, pulling her hips down and working her into a rhythm.

Jo watched Sam, fascinated and fucking aroused, feeling Dean rise beneath her and she couldn’t help smiling, “He’s so eager for you,” She breathed out shakily.

"Yeah," Sam agreed and felt his cock twitch, he fucking loved it when Dean was needy for him like this, "Imagine what he'll be like when I actually fuck him." The expression on her face was priceless and, it was as clear as day that she had assumed they'd already fucked - she did, however, look slightly pleased by Sam's admission.

He pumped his index finger in and out of Dean for a minute, leaning in and nibbling on Jo's ear, "How's it feel, you good?"

“Yeah, really-” Jo swallowed and leaned back into Dean’s fingers, “Really good.”

Dean could practically feel the pre-come dribbling down his leg. He was making all kinds of ridiculous sounds as he tried to get more from his brother. Little pants and hisses, ooo’s and ah’s escaping his lips between the exclamation of his brother’s name and pleas for more, it was fucking embarrassing.

Sam arched his finger inside of Dean, pressing in further to rub and push against the older man's sweet spot. He smirked as Jo started jacking Dean off again, the older Winchester was so loose and wanton underneath her, begging for more - knowing exactly what that did to Sam.

The younger Winchester pressed his middle finger in along side his index, spreading Dean open further as he glanced back up at Jo, "You think you're ready?"

“She’s ready,” Dean panted out, groaning as he pulled his fingers away. He hadn’t even realized when his legs had started to move, the calf of the right pressed to Sam’s back as he grabbed Jo’s waist and lifted her off of him, reaching down to twist his fingers in Sam’s hair and yank him up, practically smashing their teeth together as he kissed the larger man.

Sam gasped against the older man's lips, fingers pumping in and out of Dean at a furious pace as he ran his tongue along his brother's bottom lip, "I love it when you get like this."

Jo brought her knees up to her chest as she watched, mouth parted in awe at the intensity between the brother's, "If you boys keep this up I may need to get off again. Christ, you probably don't even realize how hot you are together."

“Ah, sonovabitch,” Dean arched into Sam’s thrusts, looking at Jo for a moment before he closed his eyes, one arm practically clawing at his brother’s back as his legs shook, “Sam,” He turned his brother’s head, nipping along his jaw and lapping up beads of sweat, “Not too much, baby boy, you’re gonna make me come f’you don’t slow it down.” Understatement of the fucking year.

"Fuck," Sam panted and forced himself to still his hand, dropping his forehead to Dean's shoulder as he furrowed his brows and repeated himself, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Pleasuring Dean like this was something he got wrapped up in more often than not and it felt like pulling teeth as he reigned himself back. He pulled his fingers free and rested his hand on his brother's waist before taking a deep breath and leaning back on his calves, looking back and forth between Dean and Jo as his cock leaked pre-come against his navel.

Dean reached out, “Hey, come’re, Sammy,” He pressed his nose to his brother’s as he smirked, “You’re close, I’m close, Jo’s already gotten off, let’s do this, we got plenty’a days ahead of us for it to take forever, yeah?” He took his brother’s fingers and licked them before leaning in and pressing a heated kiss to the larger man's lips.

Jo smiled as she watched them, amused at how Dean consoled his brother before leading him back onto the bed.

"Yeah," Sam breathed against his brother's lips, his cock aching helplessly between them, " **Shit** , I just... I feel like I've abstained for years. I just wanna get off already." The younger Winchester looked up at Jo and grinned slightly, hand reaching out to smooth over her thigh.

The older Winchester chuckled and pulled Jo up near him, helping Sam to lay down on his back. Dean took the spot beside him for a moment as Jo climbed onto the larger man's lap and he looked at his brother, kissing his brow and running his fingers through Sam’s hair, “You an’ me both, baby boy.”

Jo looked down at Sam and reached out to touch Dean's cheek, "We ready?"

Sam nodded quietly and she proceeded to lean back and wrap her hand around Sam's cock as she positioned him accordingly. The petite blonde nibbled on her bottom lip and lowered herself onto Sam, her pussy was so wet that Sam practically slid right in, causing her to gasp as her nails sunk into his chest.

The younger Winchester gasped, palms immediately moving to her hips to hold her there for a minute so he could revel in the warmth and snugness, rolling his head to the side to brush his nose against Dean's.

Dean leaned in, kissing his brother and tracing his fingers down Sam’s neck and shoulder, moaning against his brother’s lips as he moved back behind Jo, hands clasping Sam’s as he rolled her hips, lifting them slowly and pulling them back down as he stared at his brother from over her shoulder, “I bet he feels good, don’t he?” Dean asked and felt her nod, “Can’t wait, myself.”

Sam chuckled but then it turned into a groan, his hair falling from his face as his back arched. He looked up at Dean and Jo, grinning at the both of them while they talked about him like he wasn't there. In a way, maybe he wasn't, because he **was** a little preoccupied and a little more than caught up in his mind, raking his eyes over the two in front of him for visual stimulation as his mind ran rampant. Everything they'd done together since he'd gotten home was like foreplay and now, the sad but inevitable truth was that he wasn't going to last long - especially not if the pair of them kept looking at him the way they were.

"Can't just say things like that," Sam licked his lips and a shaky breath escaped his mouth as he stared directly at Dean, "You know what it does."

“Mm, I do,” Dean said, grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand and running a coat of it along his cock. He moved in behind Jo, closer now, his chest pressing to her back as he slowly, carefully - on a downward drop - pushed himself inside of her. Though he’d had his fill of threesomes before, none were ever involving two men and a woman, it was normally two women, and neither of them were Sam. He locked eyes with his brother, holding Jo’s hips as he pulled out, her body lifting, and slamming back into her as she came down. He could feel his brother, moving inside of Jo, pressing through the walls inside of her, and it did things he wasn’t quite expecting. Dean gasped, repeating the motion, eyes still set on Sam’s as Jo writhed between them.

" **Fuck** ," Jo gasped, her body arching and bowing like she couldn't figure out which way she wanted to lean. Both Winchester brother's filling her so goddamn full she couldn't think straight. _This is what Heaven's like, I'm sure of it._

Sam moaned, a little louder than he intended when he felt the hard line of his brother's cock brushing against his own through the thin wall separating them. He laced his fingers with Dean's on the petite blonde's hips, staring at the older man with so much lust and adoration he could feel it under his skin and in his bones, like a fever he couldn't sweat out.

Dean squeezed in reassurance, lowering Jo’s chest closer to his brother’s to make it easier for them to piston in and out of her. He kissed her shoulder, staring down at Sam, at the sweat of his brother’s brow, the mess of his hair, the flush of his body, the matching tattoo - paired with his own as it stuck to Jo’s shoulder blade like a sticker, suctioning from their sweat.

He was embarrassingly close to losing himself, sounds spilling out of his mouth, gasps of his brother’s name, he caught that somewhere in there a few times, but all he could really concentrate on was how fucking beautiful Sam looked, being fucked out of his mind. They’d get that on their own soon, and Dean would hold him like his fucking life depended on it.

Jo grinned and dropped her forehead to Sam's collar bone, her body pliant and loose as they fucked into her. But this way, she knew they'd be able to see one another better, and though it felt amazing and they were **all** working towards a common goal - this was more about Sam and Dean, and with the way she could see Sam staring up at the older Winchester, she knew she wasn't going to interfere anymore than what was called for.

Sam moved one hand to the back of Jo's neck, gently holding her against his chest as he looked at Dean and mouthed out a silent 'I love you'. The younger Winchester's face contorted as he felt his orgasm near, knees bending slightly and brushing his brother's flanks.

Dean smirked and mouthed it back, shifting one knee forward to brush his leg along the inside of his brother’s thigh. His hand moved to smooth up Jo’s back, touching her hair and pushing it over her shoulder, his eyes flicking to Sam’s lips, “Go ahead, let go, baby boy, I know you wanna.” His voice was fucking shaking as he said the words, finally letting himself release as he kept his eyes open the best he could, fingers clasping Sam’s as his hips stammered out.

Sam grunted as he felt Dean's cock throbbing, shoving his head back into the pillow and coming with the older Winchester's name on his lips, eyes clenched shut and a white knuckled grip on Jo's hips as he kept her there and filled her up.

Their movements stilled and he pried his eyes open to look up at Dean, a lazy, sated smile beginning to form on his lips at the idea that this might have worked - it was, of course, way too soon to tell. Naturally, they'd keep doing this every day during Jo's ovulation cycle to better their chances.

Jo exhaled against Sam's skin, "I don't think I could move right now if I tried."

“I think that makes three of us,” Dean chuckled, his hand moving from her waist to brush out along Sam’s cheek, “You look good like this, can’t wait to ride you myself,” He said, grinning at his brother. This entire fucking week was going to be murder, considering each one was going to conclude like this, all three bodies trembling together after climax, almost unwilling to move. Jo was grinning from where he could see and he kissed her shoulder, “How’s that for gratitude?”

Jo giggled and lifted her head to look back at Dean, "Let's just say I'm glad I offered my services." She slumped back down against Sam and grinned, "I don't know, glad may be an understatement."

Sam kissed her shoulder, smiling from ear to ear as he looked at his brother, trying to ignore the comment Dean had made about riding him, "We should probably try and get her settled onto her back, get her ass propped up with a pillow."

He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her temple, "And you, no moving for a few hours. You've got us to wait on you, hand and foot."

“Yes, mother hen,” Dean rolled his eyes and pulled back, carefully slipping out of Jo as he smirked, _that’s one way of being filled up from end to end._ He chuckled to himself as he stood and picked up their towels, wiping himself down and handing one to her as he snatched the pillows from under his brother’s head, “Mister textbook has probably been readin’ too much about tryin’a get pregnant, you think?”

Jo got up numbly and grinned at Dean, the amusing brotherly kidding between them definitely wasn’t going to get old, and she might’ve been fascinated with the idea of being able to be a sibling and a lover at the same time; it was unique.

"You make fun now, but you'll be thanking me later," Sam shot Dean a pointed look as he playfully grabbed one of the pillows from his brother's hand and maneuvered it under Jo's ass as she lifted her hips for him.

The younger Winchester glanced at Jo and grinned, "Just a few hours and then you can get up and move around," He laid down next to her and looked at Dean, gesturing for him to get on the other side of her as he laid his hand on her stomach, "You need anything in the meantime, feel free to bark orders."

Dean sat back down, taking the spot on Jo's other side and raising a brow, “Not like she wants to move right now anyways, anyone bein’ fucked into by the Winchesters - I can’t imagine movin’d be a thing within the following week.”

He looked at his brother’s hand and smirked, “Are you thirsty, at all?”

Jo shrugged and shook her head, “Not really,” once again she was somewhat taken with the difference between the two of them, though Sam was acting like the nurturing mother hen of sorts as Dean had joked, she could tell that the older Winchester was just as concerned, just not as obvious and vocal about it.


	6. Chapter 6

After being so completely sexually active during that week, it was almost unusual not continuing with it. The threesome waited out the next two weeks impatiently, Dean spent most of his spare time either working on the Impala or improving the house. There wasn’t really any more work to be done on it, but the moment he had something in mind, he took time out to get it done.

He wasn’t use to having a house to take care of, but he was steadily getting there. Jo had taken mostly to helping Bobby and him, when he had the free time, to watch news reports or assist hunters with directions or information they needed, but other than that, the two weeks dragged by.

Dean was on the floor of the kitchen, putting one of their chairs back together as Sam watched him from the table, “It’s your abnormally large ass sittin’ in ‘em that keeps breakin’ these things,” He said, smirking, “An’ you sit in ‘em two hard, the two paired together...”

"It's not that I'm abnormally large, maybe you're just small," Sam sat with his legs kicked out in front of him, feeling lazy and lethargic from work and worrying about when Jo was going to show up, "Besides, you like my ass."

The younger Winchester sat almost impatiently, struggling to keep still as he waited and watched the older man, waiting to hear the front door open. Jo had driven into town to pick up a couple of pregnancy tests, she was only two days late and Sam was honestly trying not to get his hopes up too much - but it wasn't working.

"You think she's okay?" Sam asked, worried, biting on his thumb nail, "I mean she's been gone for close to two hours and town is only a half hour drive."

“She’s a hunter,” Dean said, raising his brows to his brother, “She’s kicked my ass before, trust me, she can take care of herself.”

He was obviously worried as well, but being vocal about it wouldn’t do either of them any good. And while he was concerned, what he said was true, the girl **could** take care of herself. He tightened the bolt on the leg and turned it upright, sitting down and sipping his beer as he reached out to his brother, taking Sam’s larger hand in his, “Maybe she’s just bein’ careful, bein’ sure, right? Maybe she got groceries, I dunno, stop worryin’ so damn much.”

Sam stood slowly and moved from his chair to sit on the table in front of Dean, reaching his hand out to the older man's shoulder, playing with the hairs on the back of his brother's neck, "You really think I'm worrying too much?" He knew what Dean said was true, Jo was strong and could more than likely handle herself - but knowing that there was a possibility that she was carrying their child, he couldn't help but feel a little over protective of her.

"I don't wanna be like this," The younger Winchester admitted, frowning as he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the older man's lips, "Can't help it, though."

“I think you’re worryin’ aloud too much, yeah,” Dean said as he stood and took Sam’s face in his hands once he’d moved between his brother’s legs. He pressed his lips to Sam’s again, and a third time just to be sure, “Maybe you not worry so much, she’s a woman, an’ they... They do really weird thin’s, like never go into a bathroom without another one, an’ walk down the same isles in a store more than twice. Maybe she’s tryin’a get different brands? I dunno, just... You’re worryin’ early.”

Sam chuckled dryly and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him closer and brushing their noses together as he stared into his brother's eyes, "You know I'm not like you, though. I try not to worry, I'm trying but she could be... you know, could be with child and we don't even know it yet." The younger Winchester looked towards the front door when he heard keys jostling and sighed, visibly more relaxed as he leaned into Dean.

Jo came in through the front door, closed it behind her and walked into the kitchen, a bag full of pregnancy tests hanging off of her arm as she observed how distressed Sam looked, "Is everything okay?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he stood upright and turned to her, his hand running through his brother’s hair, “Of course she’s okay, I told you she’d be fine,” He smiled warmly at Jo, “Console the poor guy, he’s been out of his mind since you left.”

Jo smiled and set the bag down on the table as she looked at the two of them, “Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I be? I mean, I had a hard time figuring out which one to get so I just... Got a few kinds.” She ran her hand through Sam’s hair on the opposite side and pouted her lip, “I’m sorry I worried you, I didn’t mean to.”

Sam leaned into Jo's touch and glanced at the bag, fidgeting anxiously before standing from the table and straightening out his shirt, "Come on, let's go do this."

He grabbed both Dean and Jo by the hand and began leading the way, Jo had reached out with her other hand to grab the bag.

"How do you wanna do this?" Sam asked nervously, glancing back at Jo as they ascended the steps together, "Did you wanna take the tests and then let us in to wait with you, or did you wanna take them and wait for the results by yourself and then tell us. It doesn't matter, I just wanna know."

“Either or,” Jo shrugged, rubbing Dean’s arm, “You can wait with me, I don’t mind, I mean... We’ve done everything else together, why not?”

Dean nodded, eyes lowering to Sam’s ass as he tilted his head, “If she didn’t take this time, nothin’s gonna knock her up. I still dunno why we’re even botherin’.”

Sam all but dragged the both of them into the upstairs bathroom, finally letting go of their hands to sit down on the edge of the tub, snagging one of the tests from the bag to read the box aloud, "Remove the cap and hold the absorbent tip downward in the urine flow for at least ten seconds."

The younger Winchester looked up at both of them before reading some more, grinning a little to himself, "Lay the test on a flat surface while the results are developing." Sam handed the box to Jo and shrugged, glancing at Dean, "Seems easy enough."

“So, what? She has to pee on it for ten seconds solid?” Dean asked in confusion, grabbing one of the boxes for himself and reading the instructions, “Or is it like those cups you fill, or what? I dunno, I’ve never had to take one,” He smirked, rubbing his hand over his stomach, “I gotta keep my figure. Shouldn’t you be drinkin’? Sam’s got plenty of water.”

"No, it's fine, my bladder's full," Jo giggled and grabbed the box from Dean before moving to the toilet, tucking the test under her chin as she pulled her pants down and sat. She pulled the test from the box and read the instructions once over, herself, before removing the packaging from the test itself, taking the cap off and holding the test down between her thighs.

Out of respect Sam averted his eyes, focusing mainly on Dean as he listened to the urine trickle, smiling up at the older man and offering an extended hand for him to sit as well.

Dean moved over with his own box, taking the proffered spot and pushing against Sam, staring into his brother’s eyes, “Told you, you worry too much,” He said, fingering his amulet as he began reading over the back of the box, trying his best to drown out the sound of Jo peeing nearby.

Jo pulled the test out from between her thighs and put the cap back on, rolling her eyes at how they'd both turned away from her while she was peeing, "Here," She held the test out levelly, "One of you sit this on the counter, give me another."

Sam grinned and kissed Dean on the tip of the nose before moving and taking the test, doing as he was told. This time he waited near by, so that he could easily take the tests she was handing him, lining them all up next to one another, trying not to peek to see if the results were showing yet.

After the last one, he moved back to where he was sitting and laced his fingers with his brother's, trying to keep his breathing calm and his heart steady as he stared at the counter laden with tests.

“Breathe,” Dean said, rubbing his thumb along the back of his brother’s hand.

He’d read the box over twice before handing it over, watching the tests gain on the counter and, though he didn’t show it, he was so fucking anxious, so nervous, so eager to know already. Dean wasn’t one for waiting, had never been, everything that Sam was expressing, he was feeling on the inside, times about ten, but he remained calm, and continued trying to console the younger Winchester instead.

Jo wiped and pulled her pants up, flushed and moved to the counter, glancing down at the tests before turning her back to them to look at Sam and Dean, a knowing little grin splayed across her lips as she crossed her arms, "Looks like you guys are gonna be parents."

Sam was pretty sure his heart seized at Jo's words, but he was up and moving before he knew it, looking at the tests for himself - there were all double lines, pluses and 'pregnant' signs, depending upon the tests.

The younger Winchester looked up at Jo, shocked, mouth hanging open, "W-We we're... we're gonna..." He moved forward and kissed Jo on the forehead before dropping to his knees in front of Dean, smiling as his eyes watered, "It worked."

Dean stood slowly as he watched his brother make a complete fool of himself, the smile broke his face though, eyes tearing up. He squeezed Jo’s arm before taking Sam’s cheeks and staring into his eyes, “Of course it did, I told you it would.” Seeing Sam like this, practically going insane on the bathroom floor would’ve made him laugh his fucking ass off if he wasn’t still in shock as well. All he could do was smile at his brother through his own blurring vision.

Sam covered Dean's hands with his own as he stood, limbs almost numb with excitement, big, goofy grin plastered to his face as he kissed Dean, "Wouldn't hurt you to actually act excited." He moved his hands to Dean's face and brushed his thumbs over his brother's eyes, wiping the happy tears away before they fell down the older man's cheeks.

“I’m excited, can’t you see that?” Dean asked, leaning into his brother’s warm palms as his own fell to Sam’s waist, twisting in the shirt as he closed his eyes and laughed, “It’s not fuckin’ obvious enough?” His voice lowered as he asked the question, leaning in and pressing his lips to Sam’s.

Jo’s eyes widened as she moved out of the way and watched Dean pushing Sam back against the counter. She ran her hand over her stomach, smile widening as they kissed.

Sam felt the counter nipping at his ass as he tugged and pulled Dean impossibly closer to him, smiling as he kissed the older man with such love and fervor, his own unshed tears spilling down his face as he groaned against Dean's mouth.

He moved his hands beneath the older Winchester's jaw, hands on either side as his fingertips massaged just under Dean's ears, murmuring against his brother's lips, "We're gonna have a baby, a family." The younger Winchester was so wrapped up in the moment, so wrapped up in Dean it was like the rest of the room blurred out and all he could see was the happiness on his brother's face.

Dean pulled back and looked at Sam, hands moving up to wipe the tears away as he kissed him again, “Yeah, we are,” He breathed against his brother’s lips, kissing him again and again. His heart was racing with each one, some times heated, some times sensual, some times short and peppering as his hands ran back down the larger man’s body, "Gonna be dads."

Jo covered her mouth as her eyes watered, still smiling as she watched the two of them and how much it meant. Without saying anything, she quietly backed up out of the bathroom to give them a moment alone, knowing that they needed it.

Sam dropped one hand to Dean's shoulder, the other touching his brother's neck tenderly as he tilted his head and looked at the older man, "I'm so happy, you're gonna make such a great dad." The younger Winchester kissed Dean again, repeatedly, as he settled on the counter, breathing sharply through his nose as he staunched back more tears of happiness.

“Me?” Dean huffed and shook his head, “ **You** , you’re gonna be an’ amazin’ father, I know it.” He ran his hands over Sam’s back, his nose brushing along his brother's as he closed his eyes, “Sam,” He breathed as he shook, tears welling up again as he pressed his forehead to the larger man’s, “ _We’re_ gonna be dads, you an’ I, together.”

He was practically in a fucking state and he couldn’t express it, he wasn’t really sure how to. He wanted to just throw himself down and act like a moron, like his brother had, wanted to scream it as loud as he could, but he choked himself back, settling for grabbing Sam’s face again and fucking smashing their lips together.

" **Together** ," Sam repeated, breathlessly, kissing and shoving Dean back as he turned them to prop the older man up on the counter, his hands now firmly on the swell of his brother's ass. The younger Winchester had never really felt such a broad range of emotions all at once; love, elation, gratitude towards Jo and such a strong desire for Dean - he almost felt suffocated with it all.

Dean tried to make sure he was still breathing, fingers tangling up in Sam’s hair, gripping it tight as he kissed his brother, mouth opening, his tongue darting out to run expertly along his brother’s bottom lip. His legs wrapped around Sam’s waist, thighs clasping to the younger Winchester’s hips as Dean’s chest heaved, large gasps of breath being pulled in as he yanked Sam’s head back and began kissing down his neck.

Sam dropped his head back and yielded for Dean, the sharp stinging from having his hair pulled made his cock throb excitedly. He groaned, hands moving up underneath the back of the shorter man's shirt, his palms gliding along the older man's skin as he bucked his hips forward a little.

The younger Winchester brought his hands around to Dean's chest as he felt out the shape of the older man's pecs, nails intentionally scraping along his nipples as Sam lowered his mouth to his brother's shoulder, biting down on the cotton of Dean's shirt as one of his hands dropped to the older Winchester's hip.

“Ah, Sam,” Dean breathed, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as his hips canted into his brother’s, he couldn’t fucking handle the larger man's hands on him, touching those goddamn nipples and Sam was probably the only person that’d ever attended to them so often. He grabbed at his brother’s shirt, pulling it up, pushing Sam’s arms away from himself as he lifted the goddamn thing and tossed it down on the bathroom floor by their feet, his eyes dark, heated, dilated back as he leaned in for another kiss, fingers reaching out, the rough pads of them brushing out along the expanse of his brother’s chest.

* * *

Jo looked up at the ceiling from where she'd sat down in the living room, giggling as she listened to the stifled groaning, indiscernible thumps and whispers of names. The amount of passion the brother's shared was something she'd never witnessed before. It was almost impossible to be around the two of them without it feeling like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room, the adoration she could see in their eyes when they looked at one another was straight out of a fairytale novel.

* * *

"Want you," Sam whispered, hands scrambling about his brothers belt, buttons and zipper, tugging impatiently at the denim as he sucked on the older man's bottom lip, " _Need_ you."

Dean pulled off his own shirt, grabbing the back of Sam’s neck as he kissed him again, slower now, more collected, “We’re not gonna do this in the bathroom, are we?” He chuckled, pretty sure he was sitting on most of the pregnancy tests, almost _positive_ one was trying to acquaint itself with his ass, "I love fuckin' as much as the next guy, but for a first time, a bathroom seems... A bit _dirty_ , Sammy boy."

Sam took a deep breath and kissed down Dean's chest before pulling away, working his fly open and his zipper down as he walked backwards, kicking out of the denim as he stepped back into the upstairs hallway, "Well, come on then." The younger Winchester smirked at Dean, a glint in his hazel eyes as he cupped his cock through his boxers.

Dean followed after, shoving his own jeans down to his ankles as he stared longingly at his brother. His fingers hooked on Sam’s boxers as he walked them down the hall, to their room, pulling the cotton passed Sam’s knees and closing the bedroom door behind them as he took his brother’s cheeks between his palms and kissed him again.

Sam leaned into Dean and pushed him against the door with his body, hands raising to touch the older man's chest, breathing heavily as the kiss went from frantic to sensual and slow. The desire was still there, still aflame under his skin, making him want more. But like this - so slow and intimate - he could feel everything, and that was what he wanted.

He slid his hands down Dean's abdomen and around to his lower back, fingers dipping under the elastic band of the older man's boxer briefs as he pushed them down enough to cup his brother's ass.

“Sam,” Dean’s hand moved to the back of his brother’s neck, combing through the ends of his hair as he thumbed the larger man’s brow.

He had to swallow to calm himself, to blink through the blare of heat and eagerness as his eyes followed every ripple along his brother’s lips before he leaned in, lifting Sam’s jaw, kissing his neck, his collarbone, the hardened buds of his nipples. He smiled as his brother touched him, groping the flesh of his backside and he looked up at Sam, smirking mischievously as he pressed his body flush to the taller man’s.

Sam gasped and pushed the older Winchester's boxer briefs down completely, hands moving to the older man's ass again as he lifted him, pressing Dean's back firmly against the door to gain purchase and wrap the shorter man's thighs around his waist.

"I don't think I've ever wanted you as badly as I do right now," The younger Winchester uttered, pressing their foreheads together as he moved his brother from the door and to the bed, all but throwing him down on the mattress as he hovered above the older man's body.

Dean licked his lips as he arched his back from the sheets, stretching, knees bending as he stared at Sam and ran the soles of his feet down the back of his brother’s thighs, “I know what you mean, I almost feel stupid cause I can’t think straight beyond just wantin’ you.”

He pushed Sam’s bangs from his eyes and stared into them, “These are what I want the most.” His thumb traced under his brother’s right, “I want the baby to have your eyes more than anythin’ else.”

Sam gripped the sheets on either side of Dean as he pressed their chests together, feeling overwhelmed with emotion yet again as he looked down at his brother, leaning into the tender touch, "Really?" He asked, grinning and settling his hips between the older man's thighs.

“Really,” Dean confirmed, smiled disappearing as he stared seriously up at his brother, “I could never get over these fuckin’ eyes,” He leaned up, pressing careful, slow kisses to the corners of them, just against the skin.

“That was the first thing I ever noticed about you, these big, heart-wrenchin’ eyes that I have such a hard time starin’ into.” But he did, he didn’t take his gaze from Sam’s for even a second, “Takes everythin’ I have to do so. Yeah, I definitely want the baby to have your eyes.” Dean allowed himself to smile again, finally, somewhat nervous about being exposed but-well, he **was** completely fucking naked under Sam.

Sam had to bite down on his bottom lip as he listened to Dean, eyes shining as they watered. This whole being emotional thing was starting to get out of hand, it was almost as if he was the one pregnant with how out of sorts he'd been. "I hope it does too, then," The younger Winchester said softly, dropping his gaze to Dean's chest, hand following to touch the warm flesh, hips rocking forward slowly.

Dean pulled Sam down, pressing their lips together once more as he kept his eyes open, staring into his brother’s, his body rising into the touch as he breathed carefully. His hands ran down Sam’s neck, clasping his shoulders and curling against the muscle as his hips arched upwards into the larger man’s. He was rock hard, the length of him pressing into Sam’s gut as Dean tilted his head, lips parting, tongue teasing the line of his brother’s front teeth.

Sam flicked his tongue out to brush against Dean's before gently sucking the warm, velvety muscle into his mouth, right hand going to Dean's waist as he rocked into his brother harder. The friction was a mixture of too much and not nearly enough at the same time, he wanted to be inside of Dean, feel the heat crushing down around him.

Sam groaned, eagerness bubbling back up to the surface as he moved down, kissing the older Winchester's chin, down his neck and pulse point, slowing at Dean's chest to kiss and lick at the hardened nubs.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean’s legs fell open, staring down, gaze hooded as he watched his brother. He seriously couldn’t take that goddamn tongue lapping at his nipples, teasing him as he laid there, writhing on the bed. His hands messed through Sam’s hair, twisting the wild mane in his fists as he fought to push his brother lower, “Please, I... I want...”

Sam breathed against his brother's skin, gazing up at him as he lowered slowly, kissing each rib and circling his tongue around the older man's navel, "Tell me," He insisted, moving down and grinning as the softness of Dean's stomach gave way to the pressure of his lips, "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, I'll give you anything, anything you want."

“I want you,” Dean lifted his brother’s chin, pushing the hair out of his face again, “I want your fingers in me, I want you to fuck me with ‘em.” Just saying the goddamn words caused his heart to race, his cock to throb in consent as he kept their gaze locked, tracing Sam's bottom lip with his thumb.

Sam nodded numbly, feeling his body react to his brother's admission. He moved down lower and sucked a meaty part of the older man's inner thigh into his mouth, bringing a red flush to the surface, grinning as he kissed it. The younger Winchester drew two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and getting them wet before pressing the tips against his brother's puckered entrance, gaze still trained on Dean's eyes as he pressed in slowly.

The older Winchester shifted his hips eagerly, muscles relaxing as he felt the fingers pushing inside. His hands moved desperately, wetting the tips of his own, touching his nipple with one as the other tugged almost lazily at his cock.

“Oh, fuck,” he mouthed, just barely saying the words, forming them with his lips.

Sam continued to push in, slow and insistent, barely wiggling his fingers as the slick warmth welcomed him. He shifted lower and brought his other hand up around the outside of Dean's thigh, reaching up and rolling the older man's right nipple between his fingers as he kissed and nipped playfully at the inside of the older Winchester's thigh.

“Wait, wait, come’re,” Dean reached down to stop Sam, taking his brother’s fingers out and pulling the larger man back over him. His mouth was practically watering as he rolled Sam onto his back and Dean climbed between his brother’s legs, pressing them open and taking the swollen, purpling member between his lips, his tongue swirling around under the foreskin.

"Wha- What are you..." Sam mumbled, a little confused, but then dropped his head back against the pillow as he felt the warmth of his brother's mouth on his cock, exhaling deeply, "-doing?"

The younger Winchester was a little taken aback by the older man's change of interest, but with the way Dean's lips felt, he couldn't really find it in himself to care too much. He reached down and rested his hand on the shorter man's head, finger tips massaging Dean's scalp.

Dean took his brother’s length in, as deep as he could, rearing back and teasing around the head for a moment before pulling off, leaving Sam’s cock slick with spit as he kissed up the bronzed skin. He took one of the hard little nipples between his teeth, tongue flicking over the head of the bud.

“I want you, now,” He said, staring into Sam’s eyes as he sat up.

Sam pushed Dean back by the shoulders, rolling them again. He positioned the tip of his cock at his brother's entrance, hand holding it there firmly, hesitating to lean down and pepper kisses along Dean's chest.

The younger Winchester looked at Dean, seriously, his lips ghosting along the skin between the older man's nipples, "You sure?"

“Yeah,” Dean smirked at the intensity of his brother, drawing his fingers along Sam’s jaw as he spread and hiked his legs more, feeling the press of the head of Sam’s cock against his slickened entrance, “Yeah, of course I’m sure. We’re ready.” He scratched over his brother’s stubble on the right side, enjoying the feel of the bristle under the tips of his fingers.

"Yeah," Sam agreed happily, smiling fondly as he leaned up a little to kiss Dean's chin, "We are."

The younger Winchester rocked forward slowly, resting his forehead between Dean's pecs as he looked down between them, feeling the tip of his cock slide in agonizingly slow. He hadn't even really prepped the older man that much, so naturally, he was kind of worried it wasn't going to be enjoyable for Dean.

“Hey, lookit me,” Dean touched his brother’s shoulder, reveling in the slow burn of Sam pressing inside, filling him. He ran his hand down Sam’s chest and stomach, fingers pressing against the solid form of his brother, the tightened muscles as he smirked, “I’m good, you... You don’t hafta treat me so delicately,” His gaze flicked to his brother’s lips, “I dunno if that’s how I look, but I’m really not.”

Sam looked up at Dean, brows furrowed and that same familiar crease on his forehead signalling he was worried, "It's not that you look it," He pushed in a little more, brushing his lips over Dean's, "I just don't wanna hurt you is all."

His cock had slid in enough that he could remove his hand, resting his forearms against the bed and up under Dean's arms as his hands clasped the older man's shoulders, pulling his brother down  as he thrust in the rest of the way.

Dean’s eyes widened and he let out this odd, loud moan, the dull half-moons of his nails pressing into the skin of his brother’s shoulder as his legs tightened, “Ah, sonovabitch,” He breathed out, brows narrowing, eyes shut as the back of his head pressed into the pillow and his body bowed in response. Sure, it burned like a mother fucker, but goddamn, it felt so fucking good. He’d withstood a lot worse in his life, and he felt the trickle of pleasure, like a cool line of water aching around his balls.

Sam stayed still for a moment, indulging in the heat as he pressed his lips to his brother's neck, feeling the muscle loosen up and acclimate to his girth. He moved one hand from Dean's shoulder to his hair, fidgeting with it idly as he began rocking his hips a little, as gently as possible.

“Ah, fuck, Sammy,” Dean swallowed and the hand on his brother’s stomach moved to wrap around his waist, clasping the skin of Sam’s back as Dean pried his eyes open finally.

The burn was still there, but it was lessening, making way for everything else - the tug and pull of Sam’s cock inside of him was practically driving him insane, spurring embarrassing noises from him. All Dean could really concentrate on was the heat of his brother, the rough puffs of air, and the touch of the larger man’s hand in his hair.

After setting a steady rhythm with his hips, Sam lowered his other hand from Dean's shoulder to take up his brother's cock in his palm, teasing and fisting it to match pace. He smeared his lips along the cords of Dean's neck, breathing becoming labored as he nosed at the older man's ear lobe and grunted, "Yeah, **Dean**."

Dean practically fucking whimpered as he felt Sam’s fingers wrapping around him and he turned into his brother, kissing any bit of skin he could, grabbing Sam’s hips in his hands as he pulled him in quicker. He lifted his legs, the soles of his feet resting on his brother’s ass, knees pressed up by the larger man’s armpits, “Ah, why the fuck did we wait so long for this?” He asked rhetorically, chuckling and gasping.

Sam tightened his grip on his brother's cock, hips pistoning his length in and out of the older man, all but shaking the bed with his movements. "Waiting for the right time," The younger Winchester exhaled all at once during a thrust, the entire room echoing with the sound of skin slapping skin. And if any moment was the right time, this was it.

“Mm,” Dean breathed by way of agreement, “Well... Well worth... It,” His hands were on his brother’s waist, moving at once to Sam’s shoulders to hold onto him, to better control the movement of their upper bodies.

It literally felt like a goddamn jackhammer to his prostate, slamming into him over and over, taking his breath with each pull, fucking ripping it up through his roots. If the sounds he’d been making before were anything to go by, now it was whimpers and almost yelps that sounded painful, wounded even, but fucking goddamn, it wasn’t painful at all.

Sam's face contorted as he mentally fought to staunch his orgasm, but with being worked up and the cries spilling from Dean's mouth, it was a little difficult to hold himself together.

The younger Winchester leaned back on his calves, took one of Dean's legs and put it up over his shoulder, running his palm along the older man's thigh as he teased the tip of his brother's cock, squeezing and twisting his fist as he smeared in the pre-come.

Dean’s arms dropped down, fingers reaching out to touch weakly at his brother’s thrusting hips and he came, all but sobbing Sam’s name as his body shook. His legs were fucking trembling, spikes of white, hot pleasure dotting his vision. He was going to apologize for doing so, but he seriously couldn’t feel his lips or make words, unusual, nonsensical things pouring out of them as he panted.

Sam all but fell forward as he felt his brother's inner walls clamp down around him, grunting and moaning loudly as his brother's spasms ripped his orgasm from him, filling the older man to the brim with what felt like never ending spurts of come. He let Dean's leg slide off of his shoulder and back down to the bed as he slumped exhaustedly against his brother's chest.

“Goddamn, baby boy,” Dean breathed out, wrapping his arms around his brother and holding him tightly within his arms, “That was... Awesome.” More like the best fucking sex in his entire goddamn life. It’d been a while in waiting, but he was glad he did so, glad they shared it during one of the biggest turns in their lives so far. He ran his fingers through his brother’s damp hair, kissing his head and smiling to himself.

"Mm," Sam mumbled unintelligibly, smoothing his hands along his brother's sides, "Yeah it was, we needed that."

The younger Winchester hummed happily and just let himself relax against Dean, almost like their bodies were melting together. If he exhaled, Dean inhaled - it just worked.

"Shit," Sam lifted his head to look at Dean, eyes wide, "We just completely forgot about Jo, you think she's pissed at us?"

“Nah, I think she’s understandin’ ‘nuff,” Dean slurred lazily, “She’s part of our fanclub, I thin’ we’re good.” He drew his hand over Sam’s back in slow circles, body still shaking from sex, “We need’a do this more often. I wouldn’t mind gettin’ use to it.”

A big, goofy grin spread across Sam's face as he rested his chin on the back of his hand, settling it on Dean's chest, "I'd give it to you every minute of every day if I could, wish you could really hear yourself when I'm fucking into you." He pressed his toes into the bedding and pushed himself up, pressing a slow, chaste kiss to the older man's lips, "Think that's what undid me, the way you sound."

Dean didn’t really blush, he **didn’t** , he **did** raise a brow though. He knew he made some strange noises some times, he’d had women comment before, but it wasn’t to the extent that it was with Sam.

No, he wasn’t really fucking sure what he’d sounded like at the mercy of his brother, “Guess I’m glad to know it doesn’t turn you off, I was honestly a little worried. I’ve always been like that, when we were in motels, I had the hardest time keeping quiet when I jacked off, you got no idea how hard it is.”

"No, definitely doesn't turn me off," Sam reached up and gripped the front of Dean's hair, tugging his head back gently so that Sam could kiss his neck, "Quite the opposite. It's probably good you were so quiet in the motels and stuff though, or this thing between us probably would've happened a lot sooner."

“I figured it was bad enough gettin’ off next to you, probably be weird makin’ all kinds’a sounds, cause uh...” Dean smirked at his brother, “I make some interestin’ ones when I touch myself.”

Sam let go of Dean's hair and raised a quizzical brow, his tongue lashing out and trailing lazily along the older man's bottom lip, "You'll have to let me watch sometime, I wanna hear you."

“Mm, you watchin’ me jack off? I could be into that,” Dean hummed in approval, leaning in to press his lips to Sam’s, “What’s say we shower, an’ join little miss Jo Harvelle downstairs, an’ I can start the most amazin’ fuckin’ dinner for this occasion?”


	7. Chapter 7

The next three months seemed like they blew by and it was amazing to watch Jo's stomach grow more every day. The first doctor's appointment went well, Dean had poked fun when Sam's eyes watered up at the sight of their little jellybean, but had held his hand through the entire thing regardless. As the pregnancy progressed it was easy for both of the brother's to see the changes in Jo, not only physically but emotionally too - and if she was feeling particularly shitty, they'd go out of their ways to make her comfortable.

Which led to where they were now, all three cuddled up on their large sofa, Sam halfway laying down with his ear pressed to Jo's tiny baby bump, the petite blonde's back to Dean's chest as he massaged her shoulders.

"I'd sing to you but your other daddy would kick me," Sam kissed the bump, hand rubbing over the other side of it gently as he glanced up at Dean over Jo's shoulder, he whispered against the protruding skin, "Maybe I could get him to sing to you, you'd like his singing voice."

Jo looked back as she raised her brows and smirked, “You sing?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “You know it’d just consist of Kansas an’ Metallica,” He took a quick sip of his beer, placing it back on the side table as he kissed Jo’s shoulder, “Sam use to fall right asleep when I hummed, though, that was his favorite thin’ - smoke on the water never failed to drop him in less than two minutes.”

Sam looked up at Jo, grinning, "He's modest about it but don't let him fool you, when he really wants to, he can sing." The younger Winchester let his gaze drift to Dean for a second before blowing a light raspberry against Jo's stomach, "Better than this daddy, anyway."

“It’s not healthy to hide every single good part of you,” Jo observed, giving the older Winchester a pointed look, to which he responded by swatting at his brother’s hair.

“An’ Sam don’t gotta tell everyone every single one of my dirty little secrets,” Dean said, though he was smiling, “Just because he thinks I sing well, don’t make it the truth, he’s bein’ biased. Really, he is, so don’t go expectin’ it, now.”

Sam murmured against the skin, his hand reaching passed Jo to lay on Dean's thigh, "He may not sing to you now, but I'll make him do it when you're finally here and we can hold you in our arms." It was probably annoying to both Jo and Dean that he did this so often, talking to the baby like it could actually hear him. The younger Winchester's eyes locked with his brother's, "You're so loved and you don't even know it."

"I'd say," Jo smiled down at Sam, ruffling his hair fondly, "You two are gonna be the best parents a kid could ask for, I just know it."

Dean smirked to himself, though he wouldn’t actually say it, he **did** adore his brother when he got like this. And he was making fucking sure that Jo kept quiet about the fact that that was how he spent his time when he got home, instead of working on the Impala, like his brother expected. The first time had been hilarious, considering Jo wasn’t expecting it, but he’d done it since day **one**. He reached around her stomach, his own fingers feathering along her left side as he chuckled.

* * *

“For the longest time, I didn’t actually know that Vampires were a thing,” Dean mused, ear pressed to Jo’s stomach as they laid out on the couch, “Dad schooled me an’ Sam in that so bad, blew our minds when he told us. Though we knew about Werewolves, he never told us about the fangs.” He turned his head slightly, “An’ they’re nasty sons’a’bitches, fangs like piranhas, a second set that come down. They’re weak to sunlight, but it doesn’t do too much to ‘em, just don’t feel good.”

Jo grinned slightly, carding her thin fingers through Dean's hair as she spoke up, softly, "You know, I don't think I'll ever be able to get over just how different you and Sam are." And maybe that was why they worked so well together, why the two of them just fit like they were two halves of one whole.

Dean chuckled, “It’s unusual sometimes, ain’t it?” He asked, turning his nose against her stomach, “But what d’you mean? I mean, I know we’re different, but what’s it consist of at this moment? I’m curious.”

"Well," Jo started tentatively, brows raising a little bit, "Sam's the type that puts his feelings and emotions out there, he's not really afraid to be ridiculed for who he his. You on the other hand, you're so reserved most of the time, mostly stoic when it comes to feelings - and I get that, a lot of guys are like that and there is nothing wrong with it."

The petite blonde smiled down at Dean, but shook her head, "What I don't get, though, is that I know you'd do anything to make Sam happy and you know that this," She gestured to her stomach and how Dean talked to the baby when Sam wasn't home, "This would make him ecstatic and yet you still refuse to do it around him. Is it a macho guy thing, afraid of what he'd think?"

“I dunno, I’m just... I don’t put myself out there like that,” Dean shrugged, thinking about it, “That first night, when we found out we were pregnant, an’ he was so... Just lost in the moment, on the floor-I was doin’ that too, I just... I don’t like displayin’ myself like that, get too comfortable, show too much. For me, it’s different, it makes me vulnerable, an’ I don’t really like bein’ vulnerable. Sam can do that, he’s always been that way.

“I just-I leave it up to him. He does it better, he’s stronger, he can handle makin’ a complete fool of himself; I can’t.” The older Winchester took a breath, “You wouldn’t know about this either, if you weren’t attached to the baby. Showin’ is just not somethin’ I do, whether it’d make him happy or not, it just... It doesn’t come as easy to me. I wasn’t raised like that, like he was.”

"It wouldn't be worth it if it was easy, Dean," Jo touched Dean's jaw, looking at him seriously, "All I'm getting at is that sometimes you've gotta do things that you don't want to, things that make you uncomfortable, to make your loved ones happy."

“Yeah, I get that, but Sam’s already happy now, he doesn’t need to know _this_ ,” Dean defended himself, though he was interested to hear her point-of-view, “I’ve done enough embarrassin’ myself to make him feel better, to make him happy, trust me, I do it on a daily basis. Did you know,” Dean leaned into her stomach, “Daddy Dean wanted to be a computer scientist when he grew up, that was his ambition in life, ‘til he was about fifteen years old.”

* * *

Sam had been having a particularly shitty day at work, the new position was great and so was the pay, but the labor was gruesome - leaving him feeling exhausted and drained, making him want to be home that much more. He'd stopped by a local burger joint in town and picked up dinner, knowing Dean would thank him for it because they'd all agreed to eat healthier because Jo had to.

The younger Winchester wanted to surprise his brother, maybe try and sneak up behind him - which in retrospect wasn't the best idea, he'd probably get clocked for it - but he never got tired of seeing the way the older man's eyes lit up when Sam got home.

He sneaked in through the front door and sat the bag of food down on the stand, thankful for all the new floors because it meant he could actually be stealthy without the floorboards creaking. Sam peeked around the wall but stopped when he heard Dean and Jo talking, not really eavesdropping on purpose, it just kind of happened - but he kept silent, ears intent on the hushed conversation.

* * *

"What happened?" Jo asked, intrigued by Dean's admission, "Was it just that the lifestyle sucked you in? It's never too late to try, you know, and I know you're smart enough to do it. Sam told me about the devil's trap under the house, the salt and the sigils. His face lights up when he talks about you, kinda how yours does when you talk about him."

Dean smirked to himself, one thing he liked most about Jo was how comfortable she was about his and his brother’s relationship, and how observant she was about it, “After Sam started growin’, I started worryin’ for him more, an’ thinkin’ less for myself, I guess I pushed it in the back so much that it just... didn’t really exist after a while. It doesn’t matter now. I’m good at what I do, I wanna hunt, it’s what I’m good at an’ I like savin’ people. Sam an’ me, we’re gonna raise ‘em up, take care of ‘em. Teach ‘em what we know.”

He put his head back down on her stomach, listening and running his hand over the swell of it, “Dreams change, some times whether you want ‘em to or not.”

Sam swallowed quietly as he listened and watched, feeling a little guilty about what Dean had said but smiling at the same time, watching the older man press his head against the baby bump. That was quite literally the only thing the younger Winchester had wanted since they found out they were expecting, was to see Dean talk to the baby, even if it wasn't to the extend of how Sam went about it.

Jo looked over the back of the couch and noticed Sam peering in from the other room, she was slightly startled. But it was like God was on there side or something because the baby kicked for the first time, right then and there - and hard.

She jumped a little, eyes going wide before winking at Sam sneakily, hand moving to cover Dean's, "Jesus, did you feel that?"

“Yeah,” Dean said, eyes widening as he grinned and leaned in, nose pressing to the spot before kissing her stomach, “All that talkin’ about Vampires got it riled up. Are you ready to take out a nest or two with dad? You should probably take out a good few ghosts an’ haunts before tryin’ those fang bastards out, they’re uh... they’re nasty. An’ they move fast, spirits’re just... easier to take care of, an’ a lot easier to handle an’ avoid if need be.”

Sam had to clasp a hand over his mouth as he watched how excited Dean got, almost like a kid in a candy store with the delight he saw on the older man's face. The younger Winchester felt like the Grinch or something, with how he was sure that just by witnessing this made his heart grow three sizes. He chuckled, hand over his mouth stifling it but revealing his hiding position none the less.

Dean looked up suddenly and his eyes met his brother’s, “Oh... uh, hey,” he felt his stomach tighten up, “Umm, what’re you doin’ back so early? I didn’t even hear you pull up.” Though he was doing his best to remain calm, he felt incredibly, horribly numb, pulling back completely and sitting on his heels as he swallowed and watched the other man.

Sam moved forward into the room, letting his hand fall from his mouth as he caught his breath, still smiling at the older man, "I was gonna surprise you with burgers and then I saw this," he gestured to where his brother had been, talking to the baby. He moved to the couch and leaned down to kiss Dean, trying to put him more at ease as he cupped both sides of the older man's face.

"And you probably didn't hear me because you were too invested in talking to the baby. Which, by the way, only kicked 'cause you mentioned Daddy Sam."

“Actually, I mention you a lot, just as often as anythin’ else,” Dean argued back.

There was no point in trying to deny it, he was caught. And it was best just playing it out now. He took Jo’s feet, helping her into a sitting position as he moved against the far side so Sam could take his usual spot, “Did uh, you say burgers?” he asked, raising his brows.

Jo nearly rolled her eyes as Dean put them back as they normally were, giving Sam a knowing look as she smiled, “I won’t complain about a burger, daddy Sam,” she said, obviously eager for some seriously greasy food.

Sam pulled a Dean and rolled his eyes at his brother, nodded and moved back into the other room to snatch the bag up, bringing it into the living room and sitting it on the coffee table before taking his seat. The younger Winchester leaned over and kissed the exposed skin of Jo's belly at once, "Daddy missed you today, baby." He brushed his nose against the skin and sat back up to hand out burgers, Jo all but grabbed one from his hands greedily.

Sam tossed Dean's burger to him and avoided confronting the older man about what he'd seen, it'd just make things worse and he didn't want Dean to feel like he was being cornered. Instead, he mused aloud as he bit into his cheeseburger, free hand moving to rub the baby bump, "I think it's gonna be a boy."

Dean all but inhaled the first burger, watching his brother and nodding in approval, “Me too,” he said, swallowing the last bite, eyes on Sam’s hand enviously, “Won’t much care either way, but I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be a boy.” Dean turned away, flipping the tv on and turning it down low as he put it on some soft rock music channel.

Jo bit into the burger, grinning to herself and looking at Dean in an almost annoyance. It practically killed the guy to pull away from her stomach every time, she could see that it was getting harder, he had no idea how less miserable he would be if he acted on it instead of being so stubborn.

* * *

Dean was woken out of his half state of sleep and slumber by Jo’s voice echoing across rooms. They’d become accustomed to leaving the doors open, though even the slightest sound normally woke Dean straight up, they felt more comfortable being sure that someone would hear her.

He lifted his head from the pillow as Sam gave an abrupt snort in his sleep and the older Winchester turned, “Jo?”

She responded at once, “I’m sorry, Dean, can you get me something?”

Dean sat up, “Uh, yeah, what d’you want?” he asked, trying to avoid waking up his brother. He stood stiffly from the bed and pulled his boxer briefs on, walking out of the room and padding down the hall to hers. He peered in, vision blurry as it focused.

“Hey, whaddya need?” he repeated.

"Yeah uh," Jo propped herself up, looking at Dean miserably over the baby bump, fighting with her hair and trying to push it back out of her face, "This is gonna sound gross, I know and it's late, so I'm sorry, but can you make me like a uh, a peanut butter, pickle and chip sandwich with a little bit of mustard? Just like, crunch the chips on it or something." She smiled at Dean, hopeful. It really did sound ridiculous, part of her couldn't even believe that that was what she was craving.

Dean moved to her slowly, tucking her hair behind her ear as he tilted his head for a moment, the mixture of foods registering in his mind and he raised his brows, “A peanut butter... pickle an’... chip... with mustard?” he almost vomited just saying the words, but he was inclined to ask, “Which chips? Which bread?” just to make sure he didn’t fuck up the god awful thing.

"Salt and vinegar with the wheat bread, please?" Jo leaned back onto her pillow, the baby bump practically blocking the view of anything directly in front of her, she patted her stomach as she looked up at Dean, "I really am sorry for waking you up, I don't know what he's doing to me."

“It’s fine, it’s what I’m here for, Jo,” Dean patted her head and leaned down, pressing his lips to her stomach and smiling, “I’ll be back with your uh... your sandwich.” He left the room at that, walking down stairs and pulling out the ingredients from the food cabinet and the fridge, practically vomiting as he put down the peanut butter, with a thin coat of mustard on top. He stopped halfway through, having to put his forearm to his mouth to keep from heaving. Instead, he took the second knife and one of the pickles from the jar and began slicing it up.

Sam woke up a little disoriented, blinking rapidly as he tried to clear his vision, moving groggily from the bed because Dean wasn't beside him. He padded down the steps and into the kitchen, boxers hanging low on his hips as he yawned and pressed his chest to Dean's back, wrapping his arms around the older man's midsection as he mumbled sleepily.

"You weren't in bed, what're you doing?" he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the nape of Dean's neck, inhaling deeply.

Dean smiled weakly and leaned back into his brother’s arms, “Mm, hey,” he hummed, touching Sam’s hands before he turned, pressing his lips to his brother’s and settling his fingers against the larger man’s still sleep-heated skin, just along his shoulder, “I tried not to wake you up, since you got work in the mornin’ an’ I don’t. You can go back to bed, I got this.”

"What is it?" Sam asked, voice rough with sleep as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling the older man to him so that he could nuzzle his face in his brother's neck, "I can help, let me." The younger Winchester still felt numb from head to toe, mostly asleep as he stood there swaying with Dean.

“Jo wanted some... horrible sandwich I can imagine bein’ in a Robert Rodriguez movie or some shit, this thing is literally gonna make me vomit or somethin',” Dean muttered, one hand tracing the ends of his brother’s hair along the back of his neck, the other still on his shoulder, “Peanut butter, mustard, crushed chips, and pickles. I love food, but that even makes **me** sick.”

Sam grinned lazily against his brother's neck before pulling back a bit, squinting as he looked at Dean, "Pregnant women aren't really logical when it comes to food and cravings."

He pressed his forehead to Dean's and closed his eyes for a second, the light in the kitchen was damn near blinding him. The younger Winchester took a deep breath and willed his limbs to move, he pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips before moving over next to the counter, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand before he put the sliced pieces of pickle on the sandwich.

It felt like he was moving in slow motion, but he was getting it done, literally still half asleep so the food combination didn't bother him much. Sam grabbed a handful of chips and crushed them onto the sandwich, looking to his side and smiling at Dean as he sloppily put the other piece of bread on top.

Dean took the sandwich from his brother, leaning in to press his lips to Sam’s and set the spawn of Satan down on the plate. He turned, closing up the bag of chips and the jars of pickles and peanut butter before putting everything back where it came from. He took the plate and Sam’s hand, leading him out of the kitchen as he shut off the light and walked his brother back upstairs. Dean stepped into Jo’s room and gave her the sandwich, moving back to his brother as they made their way into the bedroom once more.

Sam all but pulled Dean into bed with him, grunting happily as they hit the sheets, arms wrapped possessively around the smaller man's body, "Sleep now?" Sam asked on a heavy exhale, hiking his leg over his brother's hip.

Dean grinned as he leaned in, kissing the sides of his brother’s face, the pucker of his lips and his chin as he felt his muscles practically soaking into the sheets, “Yeah, sleep now,” he said, running his fingers through Sam’s hair.

Sam leaned into Dean even more and let his eyes fall closed, blindly leaning in and brushing their noses together in a lazy last attempt at showing affection before sleep pulled him back under, "Love you."

“Mm, love you, baby boy,” Dean responded, smiling at his brother. Sam was seriously the most fucking adorable thing when he was sleepy, though it pained Dean to see him so, because it normally meant he would be some kind of wreck in the morning.

Sam hung onto Dean's words as he fell back to sleep, peacefully and with his arms full of his brother, snoring ever so softly.

Jo piped up from the other room, voice hesitant as she called out, "Guys?"

* * *

Dean set down the bag of books onto the bed by Sam before he laid down beside him and took one up, tossing it over, “You think it’s time we started thinkin’ of one’a these?” he asked, smiling nervously and grabbing up his own, leafing through the first few pages. He’d never been really creative when it came to names, chances were he’d’ve just named it Bobby-John and been done with the damn thing. But he figured it was more important that they picked one out together, whether it meant something specific or not.

Sam smiled at the effort Dean was putting into picking a name, something Sam had been anxious to do but they hadn't really got around to it. He grabbed a book and moved to lay his head on Dean's chest, opening the book and pilfering through it, musing aloud and occasionally glancing at his brother, "Mm, what about Liam? Means 'will protect'. Then there's always Kaleb, 'tenacious and aggressive'."

Sam looked up at Dean and shrugged, "What do you got?"

“I like Liam, it’s simple, one vowel,” Dean mused as he flipped, “Somethin’ he can learn an’ hear easier, an’ not so complicated. Amor...” he didn’t say the meaning, but not because it was a bad one, just probably cheesy, “Seth? Miles? I dunno.” He kept flipping, “Liam might be too Neeson, I dunno. It’s always annoyin’ when you’re named an’ have somethin’ similar to someone big in the actin’ business. Liam Winchester? I dunno. Kaleb Winchester?” He started trying on the names with their last name behind it and he smiled finally, “Goddamn, another Winchester.”

Sam moved to sit up on his knees, book still in hand as he lifted a leg to straddle Dean's waist, looking back and forth from between the book and the smile on his brother's face, "Sounds insane, doesn't it?" The younger Winchester kept flipping until he was almost towards the end of the book, "Reece, Ross, Ryan? That one means 'little king'." The younger Winchester chuckled and rested the book on his brother's chest momentarily as he tested the name out, "Ryan Winchester, I don't know if I like it."

Dean chuckled, dropping his book and putting his hands on Sam’s waist, “R’s an’ W’s don’t seem to mix real well,” he leaned up, pressing a slow, chaste kiss to his brother’s lips, “Ryan might be too common? I dunno, I just want somethin’ short, sweet, somethin’ that could fit for a boy or a man. Somethin’ that can be paired with-” he flipped them over, running his hand through his brother’s hair, “Big eyes that rip your heart out, an’ can get away with murder.”

"Look at you being all sweet and romantic," Sam grinned even wider, dimples set deep into his cheeks as he lightly bopped Dean on the tip of the nose with the book before kissing him, long legs wrapped around the older man's waist to keep him there. The younger Winchester wrapped one arm around the back of the older Winchester's neck and opened the book up again, going even further down the alphabet, kissing Dean's chin every time he flipped a page.

"Scott, Shae," Sam mumbled quietly and then cleared his throat before saying the next, "Shawn. What do you think of that one?"

“Shawn,” Dean repeated, trying it out, “Shawn Winchester, not too bad. An’ it’s a single vowel,” He pulled the book from his brother’s hands and stared into his eyes. “Shawn,” he said again as he leaned in once more, brushing his nose over Sam’s lips before kissing him, “I like it. It’s not too complicated, fits perfectly."

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around Dean's shoulders, pulling the older man in closer as he lifted his head from the pillow the place playful kisses all over his brother's face, "I'm starting to think you're just fond of names that start with S's. I like it though, seems right."

“I’m probably biased,” Dean agreed, leaning into the feel of his brother’s lips on his skin, “But you won’t hear me complainin’.” He’d always been particular to Sam’s name, the short simplicity of it, and how just that one word meant everything in the entire fucking universe to him. He’d probably said it with more emotions backing it than anything else that had ever come out of his mouth.

"So, Shawn then?" Sam asked softly, smiling as he ghosted his lips at the corner of his brother's mouth, one hand idly playing with the older man's hair, "What about a middle name? Or should we wait a while and let it come to us? At least we've got the first name picked."

Dean shrugged as he looked at the books he’d brought, “We’ve got time, an’ plenty of means for inspiration. Maybe we can flip through ‘em every now an’ then.” He wasn’t as concerned about a middle name, and some kids had two of those, or three. But he’d felt confused not having a name for their son, and those five fucking letters were already settling down in his chest, making a spot there for itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a looooooooong time since I've updated this fic, but i promise it's complete. There are two more chapters coming and then that'll be it. Hope you guys are still interested. XP If not, chances are new people will be, lol.
> 
> -Cammerel


	8. Chapter 8

As far as art projects went, Dean was always good about putting things together, with or without the instructions, but he’d went out of his way with this one, and actually made the fucking bed himself. It was ironic, how he’d turned the lack of killing demons and ghosts into becoming some kind of handyman; though it probably didn’t help that that was his actual job, as well. He was fairly positive Shawn would be with him and Sam most of the time, but for napping, they’d need something to lay him down in, some times.

He was in the middle of putting the entire thing together, Sam glued to the far side wall, finishing up the last coat of pale purple as he sat in his torn up jeans and muscle shirt, a glob of the paint drying on his shoulder, “You think it’s too early to start buyin’ toys?”

Sam looked back at Dean over his shoulder before shrugging, arm moving up and down in calming strokes with the paint brush, "It's never too early, I've been wanting to go and get some things, anyway. Not necessarily toys per se, but some bedding and maybe a few decorations, night light and stuff. Figured you could build a changing table considering you built the bed, it'd match better that way. If you don't mind."

“I already made the legs, actually,” Dean admitted, smirking, “When I made the bed’s legs, I figured just to make eight, I just wasn’t sure how long you wanted the changin’ table to be. Reason I ask about toys is, uh, I was gonna make one of those... those things, I dunno what the fuck they’re called, they hang down above the crib?” he shrugged, “Had an’ idea for one.”

Sam's hand stilled and he looked back at Dean again, smiling as he sat the paint brush down. The younger Winchester crawled across the floor to Dean and pressed his nose to the side of the older man's face, "You mean like a mobile? One of those things Shawn can watch when he's laying in his crib?"

Dean chuckled, “I dunno, is that what it’s called?” he asked and Sam nodded, “Well, what I have in mind might be a bit more complicated than most of those thin’s are, but, uh... I been doin’ a lot more of the intricate, delicate stuff at work, and got to thinkin’a makin’ stuff for one.”

Sam moved behind Dean and rested his palms on his brother's hips, nosing at the nape of the older man's neck. "Like what?" Sam asked, voice low as he started placing open mouthed kisses along the side of Dean's neck, hands worming up under his brother's shirt.

“You’re gonna laugh your ass off when I tell you,” Dean said, leaning back against Sam, head dropping against his brother’s shoulder as he touched Sam’s forearms, “I was thinkin’ car parts. Little wheels, carburetor, alternator, steerin’ wheel. Either that or guns, sigils an’ demon traps, I dunno. I may’ve had a few thoughts.”

Sam chuckled against the heat of his brother's skin, teeth grazing just beneath the older man's ear, "I like the car parts idea, maybe we could even paint him a little Impala on the wall or something." The younger Winchester shifted, thighs bracketing Dean's hips between them as his hands slid up to the older man's chest, brushing the pads of his fingertips over his brother's nipples.

Dean couldn’t have been bothered to stop the moan if he’d tried. His cock throbbed eagerly, hands reaching up to grab Sam’s hair and ghost along his jaw, “Sammy,” he breathed out, almost squirming. He could never fucking handle it when his brother touched him, least of all when he touched his fucking nipples.

Sam pressed his mouth against Dean's ear, right hand still teasing and pinching at the older man's nipple as his left hand trailed south over the soft expanse of skin, "Turns me on seeing you like this," he rested his hand over the denim covering the older Winchester's cock before squeezing and grinding himself against Dean's back, showing the smaller man just how much it excited him.

“Mm, like what?” Dean asked, raising a brow as he pushed back against Sam’s hips, his fingers twisting in his brother’s hair as his other hand moved down along the thick, sculpted forearm, down to the hand over his jeans.

"Seeing you put stuff together, things that you made **by hand** for our son," Sam whispered against the shell of Dean's ear, still gripping the outline of his brother's cock as his own twitched eagerly, "It's probably weird, but I find it hot, makes it hard to keep my hands off of you."

Dean grinned and turned enough to look into Sam’s eyes, “Feels good bein’ able to make ‘em. Never been able to do somethin’ like that before... well, not with thin’s to show for it. I’d like to think I tried real hard to make a home for you, place you felt safe, place you felt you could come to an’ be loved, no matter which state it was in. But it... it feels right to do this for ‘im, for _our_ son,” he repeated the phrase, pressing his lips to his brother’s.

Sam smiled against Dean's lips and chuckled halfheartedly, trying to lighten the conversation a little, "You never really even had to try, my home was wherever you were," he shrugged as he talked quietly against his brother's mouth, moving his hands back to Dean's hips, "Still is."

Dean turned completely, staring up into his brother’s eyes as he swallowed, licking his lips and pushing Sam’s bangs out of his face, “Same here, people say ‘it’s always been you’ an’ that shit, but they seriously don’t understand.” He kissed Sam’s chest, just above his muscle shirt, “I feel like I been chasin’ after you all my life.”

Sam brought his hands up and held his brother's face within his palms, eyes raking over the older man's face, fondly, before meeting his eyes again, "You don't have to feel like that any more," he grinned a little and brushed their noses together, "I'll slow down if it means that you'll catch me."

“You think I’d’ve seen you bein’ gay, what with how gay an’ cheesy you are,” Dean responded back, eyes glinting mischievously. He smoothed his hands down his brother’s sides, wrapping them around Sam’s waist and drawing him in closer still, “But you know I’ll always be there, to catch you. First step, last step, and then bringin’ you back from the dead so it **isn’t** your last. I’ll always be there for ‘em.”

Sam moved forward more and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulder's, squeezing their chests together as he kissed the side of his brother's face, "Since we're already being cheesy enough. Well, mainly me," he paused, somewhat hesitant because he knew that the older Winchester almost had a personal vendetta towards the phrase, "I love you, so much and, I'm so happy we're doing this together."

Dean would’ve normally rolled his eyes at the words, but he was sitting in a lavender colored room with an incomplete baby crib to his left, and plans in his mind for an Impala themed mobile, so he smiled and scratched his long stubble over Sam’s lips before looking into his brother’s eyes, “I love you,” he said, so sincere it almost hurt coming out, “An’ happy doesn’t begin to describe how I feel.”

As if on cue, Jo stepped through the doorway and wobbled over to them, grinning. Sam just stayed on his knees, kissed Dean quickly then moved his hands to her belly, looking almost expectantly at Dean before pressing a kiss to the baby bump. "We're finishing up your room, baby boy," Sam all but cooed against the skin, his right hand grabbing Dean's and putting it on Jo's stomach next to his, "You're gonna love the idea Daddy Dean had."

Dean had almost pulled his hand back, he was sure Sam noticed at least, but he tentatively let his brother place his open palm against the swell of Jo’s stomach. He raised his brows to her, smiling and nodding, but it was obvious he was uncomfortable, like a goddamn deer in the headlights. He still wasn’t used to being as... as _baring_ as his younger brother.

Sam frowned a little when he felt the resistance in his brother's arm, brushing his nose against the swell of Jo's stomach before looking at Dean, raising his brows slightly, "You gonna tell him or am I gonna have to?"

“Uh, I...” Dean stammered as he looked at his brother nervously, eyes wider then normal as his face heated. One thing Dean had never done well was being put out there, set out in the goddamn spotlight for everyone, and he was starting to shake. He looked at Jo then and spoke haphazardly, “I’m makin’ this.. this uh... this thin'... this, uh, this...”

Sam watched Dean, brows furrowing before he interjected, putting his mouth back on Jo's stomach, "He's making you a nice little mobile with all kinds of neat little car parts, something pretty for you to look at when you take a nap. And Daddy Sam is gonna paint you a picture of Daddy Dean's car on your wall."

The younger Winchester swallowed and tried to staunch back the irritation he felt over the fact that Dean could talk to Shawn as long as it was just him and Jo, but he couldn't do it with Sam around. Sam smoothed his hand over Jo's stomach one last time, pressing a lingering kiss before standing to his feet.

"Think I'm gonna go get a beer or something," Sam shrugged, trying his hardest not to get upset as he looked at Jo, "I'll give you two a minute so he can talk to Shawn."

Dean stood as well, nervously watching the two of them as he felt his stomach constrict. Sam’s response made him feel worse than anything, and he dropped his head as his brother walked out of the room. He licked his lips, ducking them out and putting his hands in the backs of his pockets as he stared down at the floor; to say he felt like shit was an understatement.

“Funny,” he said, voice shaking, “I’m the one that normally wants another beer.”

Jo reached out and rested a hand on Dean's shoulder, frowning at how both of the boys were acting, "I know it's hard for you, but he doesn't understand, Dean. He's probably hurt. Sam loves you and he just wants to see you open up, probably doesn't make him feel too good knowing you can only talk to Shawn when he's not around."

“It’s...” Dean combed his fingers through Jo’s hair and kissed her forehead, “I’m gonna go talk to him, much as I don’t want to.” He left her side, walking downstairs and moving to the kitchen. He leaned against the frame of the door as he watched his brother before speaking, “It’s not you, Sam,” he started, chuckling nervously at the cliche, “What I mean is, it’s not you that makes talkin’ to Shawn so hard, it’s... it’d be the same with anyone else, **everyone** else. An’ Jo is the exception, cause she’s attached to ‘im.”

Sam took a swig of his beer and then grimaced, scooting further back on the counter as he avoided Dean's gaze, "I don't wanna look back on all of this after he's finally here and remember feeling like this, regretting that I never actually got to witness you talking to our son while he was still in the womb. We're gonna miss this stage of our lives and you... you're afraid to talk to him... around _me_ , even." The younger Winchester sat the bottle of alcohol on the counter and slumped over to rest his elbows on his knees, hands cradling his face.

Dean moved to his brother, taking up Sam’s face in his hands, fighting to keep the stare even though it fucking hurt to do so, “I’m sorry, I... I don’t wanna make you feel like that.” Hearing the way Sam worded it, it made his insides feel like someone was trying to carve them out of him, “I just... I feel stupid doin’ it, I guess, an’ when there’s the three of us, an’ you put me in there like that, I... I don’t know how to explain it.”

He pulled back, stared at Sam for a second before turning away and swallowing, “When you were a baby, an’ dad would see me, croonin’ at you, cause that’s what it is, he’d tell me to quit. ‘Stop doin’at, Dean’, he’d say, ‘if Sam’s gonna be strong, you don’t go playin’ with ‘im, you toughen ‘im up’. Teach ‘im to hold a gun, that’s what matters.”

Sam looked up and stared at Dean's back, almost distraught over learning what John had done, "I'm sorry he said that shit to you, I am. But Dad's not here to tell you what to do this time, even if he was - it's **our** son, not his. I know you like talking to Shawn and if you think I'm gonna make fun of you for doing it then you're wrong. If anything, you could make fun of me. I'm the one who looks like a dumb ass, cooing and talking to him like he's actually here."

Dean nodded slowly, “You didn’t let me finish,” he said softly, starting again, his back still to his brother, “Just because dad told me to do somethin’, didn’t mean I listened to 'im. I was glad when he left, when he had to go somewhere,” Dean covered his mouth for a moment, trying to keep himself in check, his watering eyes looking at Sam again as he pulled his hand away.

“The second he was out that door, I was doin’ everythin’ he told me not to. Makin’ you giggle, makin’ you make weird squeaky sounds. I’d tickle you an’ play with you for as long as I could; an’ he was never the wiser ‘bout it. I spoiled you rotten,” he laughed weakly, a tear falling down his cheek, “There wasn’t a moment without dad, that I wasn’t holdin’ you in some way, sleepin’ with you on my chest, feedin’ you. An’ I talked, I never stopped talkin’ to you, told you how much I missed mom, how much I loved you, how much I’d always wanted a baby brother.”

Sam slid off of the counter, slowly, and moved to his brother, bringing a hand up to wipe away the tear with his thumb, "I'm glad you didn't listen to him," he stepped closer, leaving hardly any distance between them as he talked softly, "I like the kind of person I am and I love knowing that I can thank you for that, for raising me right instead of listening to Dad. I just... I still don't understand why you can't talk to Shawn with me around... I'm not dad, Dean."

“I dunno, I’m just... I’m use to hidin’ that from people,” Dean tried to explain, brows notching together, but not lowering angrily, “I don’t show that side, I never have. You an’ I were raised very differently, an’ I’ve always had to hide that softer side, there’s a good portion of it that I’ve always kept from you. You don’t need to know that you could’ve gotten away with murder when you were seven. That I’d’ve given anythin’ to help you or guide you along. You don’t need to know that, Sam.”

He looked into his brother’s eyes, “That any time I said 'no' to you, it killed me like... five times more’n it killed you. An’ how many dates an’ girlfriends I stood up, just to be with you. That side of me, the side that cries when I realize a woman and her daughter just disappeared an’ a boy is now motherless because of it, that guy, I hide ‘im. He’s soft - too soft, too vulnerable - he can't be me, he's not what I need to be. I can't afford to be like that guy.”

"I don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me, whether you think it makes you vulnerable or not," Sam rested his hands on his brother's hips, "I'm here and I've got your back, you **can** afford to be soft once in a while. It's just us, Dean, no one's gonna judge you for openly loving your son. Loving someone doesn't make you weak, it gives you strength, gives you purpose."

Dean ran his hands through Sam’s hair, “ Yeah, you can say that, you can feel that an’ think it, an’ know it... you’re a lot stronger’n me, Sam. You can be that humble, goofy guy when it comes to things like this, but that kinda stuff... it doesn’t come natural to **me**. Natural to me is refillin’ magazines so I don’t have to say anythin’, or turnin’ up the music so loud that I don’t hafta think anymore.”

He took a deep breath and licked his lips, “I’m gonna try, but you can’t put me in the spotlight like that again, Sam, you can’t do that. It has to be at my speed.”

Sam nodded solemnly and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him into a hug as he mumbled into his brother's ear, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just... it was one of those things I wanted so badly that I didn't stop to think of how it'd make you feel. I won't do it again, I promise."

“F’it makes any difference, I **wanna** be that guy,” Dean breathed out along the crook of his brother’s neck, “I don’t wanna be chained down to this soldier boy class act of hidin’ every good feelin’ I have, unless it’s sex.” He sighed and kissed Sam’s skin, “I’m sorry for makin’ you feel bad. You don’t needa know it, but I can never handle you bein’ upset at me.”

"We'll work on it, _together_ and when you're ready," Sam let his thumbs glide up under the back of Dean's shirt, massaging the warm skin reassuringly, "He won't be in Jo's stomach forever, though." The younger Winchester leaned back to look at Dean, pressing their foreheads together, "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot. I think you've just spoiled me to where I'm used to getting my way with you. It's selfish of me, you forgive me?"

“You think I’m able to say ‘no’?” Dean smirked, tilting his head up and pressing his lips to Sam’s briefly before pulling away, “What’s say we split that beer, an’ you finish your coat of paint, an’ I can finish my baby crib, yeah?”

Sam moved to the counter and grabbed the beer, taking a swig of it before handing it to Dean, "Yeah," he pocketed his hands and grinned, "Sounds good. I should probably apologize to Jo too."

The older Winchester took a sip as well, snagging at the front of Sam's shirt before leading him from the room, “I think she understands, she’s probably lonely up there, though, an’ we both kinda bailed on her.”

"Think she'd forgive us if we bribed her with foot rubs for a week?" Sam chuckled and followed after Dean, pulling his hands from his pockets to grab his brother's hips, "I'm not even pregnant and **I'd** forgive us for foot rubs."

* * *

Since the conversation they'd had, the younger Winchester could see the determination set in his brother's body; the way the older Winchester would go to outreach his hand towards Jo's stomach but pull back hesitantly, and the way he'd lick his lips and go to lean in towards the baby bump but find the restraint to reign himself back in. It was better than nothing and Sam was just so proud that Dean was even trying, for him - so he didn't push, he knew things would happen eventually.

The younger Winchester leaned over and dusted his lips across the swell of Jo's stomach - the baby bump was so huge she could hardly ever sit comfortably any more - smiling as he felt Shawn kick at where his lips had been. Sam chuckled and glanced up at Dean to see if he saw the way Shawn was contorting Jo's stomach, no doubt all excited and kicking up a storm inside - either that or he had hiccups, that was common enough.

"I'm gonna go get a beer," Sam smiled at Dean and pried his hand from the baby bump, "You want one?" He then looked to Jo and reached up to squeeze her shoulder gently, "Can I get you some tea or something?"

“Apple juice?” Jo suggested before Sam left the room, looking back at Dean as she shifted to lay down.

“Here, let me,” Dean offered, standing to help her settle down lower on the couch. He took the spot Sam normally did, resting Jo’s legs in his lap as he flicked off the tv. He saw her eyes go wide as he slowly laid down, resting his head atop the baby bump and smiling to himself. Though he was nervous, he was fucking determined to get through this, to do it for Sam, and he felt like he’d gotten up enough courage to do so.

Sam grabbed two long necks from the fridge and poured Jo a glass of apple juice before heading back into the living room, brows raised quizzically as his steps faltered a little bit at seeing Dean in his seat with his head on Jo's stomach.

The younger Winchester moved around to the front of the couch and sat down in front of it, putting all the drinks on the coffee table before turning to look between his brother and Jo's beaming face. The slow grin curving the corners of his mouth was inevitable as his eyes met Dean's, he bit his bottom lip to keep his mouth shut. Instead of ruining the moment with his loud mouth, he raised a hand of his own and laid it on the curve of the bump.

Dean covered Sam’s hand with his own, smiling tentatively and forcing the words out before he could stop himself, “I finished your changin' table today, it’s blue. An’ though I been workin’ on that most of the week, I make a part of your mobile each day, all the wheels are done, but the hard parts comin’ up.

“Cars on the inside aren’t as simple as most just assume, not the good ones, at least. An’ makin’ some small, wooden object that’s one thirtieth of the size, well... it takes time, an’ concentration, an’ still hands. You’re lucky if you have all three.”

Sam watched Jo's stomach move, Shawn kicking at where Dean was talking. There was literally no other way to describe it, it almost looked like she had an alien inside of her with the way her stomach contorted most of the time. The younger Winchester chuckled a little as his eyes watered, pressing his lips to Jo's stomach on the other side of where their hands were, "You will, buddy, don't you worry,"

He lifted his eyes to meet Dean's, a smile etched so permanently on his face it was starting to hurt, "You'll end up putting Daddy Dean to shame one of these days with your skills, huh little man?"

“With Sam an’ me, flourish is gonna be an understatement,” Dean said, turning to nose Jo’s stomach and grinning as he felt a soft press of fingers. He wasn’t really sure what else to say, he was getting nervous, but he brushed his hand out over where Shawn’s hand had been moments before, sitting back and smiling at Sam as he put his hands on his knees, taking a deep, calming breath as he relaxed.

Sam pushed himself up onto his knees and kissed Jo's belly one last time before moving to position himself between Dean's knees, letting his palms run up the outside of his brother's thighs lovingly as he leaned up for a kiss - slow and lingering, smiling happily.

"Thank you," the younger Winchester all but whispered against Dean's lips, opening his eyes just slightly to look at his brother sincerely.

Dean swallowed and nodded, “It’s... It's a start.” And goddamn, he was just fucking exhausted from doing it, but he was glad he was able to follow through. It was worth it, just to see Sam’s face, even if he felt completely naked doing so. Dean had to look away from his brother’s gaze, dropping his chin onto Sam’s shoulder and reaching back around to touch Jo’s stomach again.  


* * *

The anticipation that came along with knowing that they were going to be fathers within the next week or so was overwhelming, leaving Sam excitable over everything. If Jo so much as made a sound he was at her side, asking if she was okay, if she needed anything or if she thought she was going into labor.

Half the time she'd swat him away, grumbling at him or she'd just tear up and sob on his shoulder for a little while, complaining about how she couldn't see her feet anymore. And the closer to her due date they got, the more **his** range of emotions broadened, making him go from absolutely ecstatic one minute to depressed and crying silently the next. It felt odd, and going from one emotion like that to another was exhausting.

There were days when Dean would be at work, he'd just sit in the bathroom floor with Jo and cry with her if she was crying, smoothing his hand over her stomach, telling her it'd be okay.

It was becoming tedious to hide it from Dean, though, and he knew the older Winchester had to of thought he was acting strange - he was constantly excusing himself, to distance himself from his brother to let the emotions sweep over him.

They had cuddled up on the couch, Jo rested her head on Sam's shoulder while they watched a rerun of Cold Case, waiting for Dean to get home from work. Sam's out of control emotions weren't ever something Jo questioned him on, she just looked at him like she understood - he was afraid Dean wouldn't, though. So when he heard the Impala pull into the driveway, he straightened up from his slouching position, sniffed and wiped away his tears the best he could, trying his best to pretend like the episode hadn't gotten to him like it did Jo.

As much as Dean enjoyed being around Jo and the baby, and Sam of course, their emotional roller coasters practically had him rushing out of the goddamn house in the mornings. He could relax at work, get lost in the day to day grunt work and not really have to think too much about what he was doing.

He knew Sam was trying to keep it from him, how distraught the younger Winchester was some times, but Dean hadn’t missed a beat, from the very first episode. He didn’t really know what the fuck was happening with his brother, but he was sure it had to do with the baby and Jo. And though Dean couldn’t relate on the same level, he did feel twinges of distress from time to time.

He pulled into the driveway and shut off the car, climbing out and walking up onto the porch, pushing the door open with his foot as he brought in groceries, walking passed the livingroom and directly into the kitchen to set them down on the table, “Sam,” he said, by way of hello.

Sam rubbed Jo's belly before standing up to follow Dean into the kitchen, wiping his eyes again quickly before stalking up behind his brother, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist as he rested his chin on Dean's shoulder, "You got groceries?" he asked, lip quivering slightly, irrationally thankful for such a small act.

“I did,” Dean responded, recognizing the tone in his brother’s voice and he turned, looking up at Sam as he smiled and touched the larger man’s cheek, “I also got you a large jug of that Arizona Green Tea stuff you keep askin’ about, an’ a variety of cereals.” He leaned up and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his brother’s lips. As emotional as Sam got, goddamn, Dean missed him furiously every single day.

"Thank you," Sam said, voice shaking as he leaned down to kiss Dean again, staunching back the tears, "I missed you today. I miss you everyday, but today was worse, couldn't wait for you to get home." It was almost a relief, in a way, to have Dean to lean on when he felt like such a wreck, the older man was more stable and that was something the younger Winchester needed - he was Sam's leaning post for all intents and purposes.

Dean chuckled, taking Sam’s face in his palms as he kissed his cheeks and forehead, his temples and the shadows of his dimples before wrapping his arms around him completely and holding him close, “Well, I’m here now, you don’t gotta miss me anymore, baby boy.”

It was amusing sometimes, the weird sympathetic link between Sam and Jo, though he was also sure that it did actually have something to do with them being separated more often these days. Being apart wasn’t something they were used to, and it did often get to Dean. Whatever Sam was going through with Jo, it definitely didn’t make things easier.

Jo all but wobbled into the kitchen, moving around Sam and Dean to look in the grocery bags, getting frantic before looking at Dean, "You didn't get any Doritos? I asked you yesterday not to forget." She furrowed her brows almost angrily, wringing her hands at her sides as her eyes started watering, "Can't believe you forgot."

Sam leaned back to look at Dean, looking at Jo curiously before looking back to his brother, leaning to whisper in his ear, "Hope you at least remembered the ice cream."

“I did,” Dean replied to Sam, shrugging weakly as he turned and started going through the groceries, putting away anything that needed to be refrigerated and tucking the bread in by the microwave , “I’m just... gonna go lay down.”

He seriously wasn’t ready to deal with the height of emotions wobbling through the room and squeezed Sam’s biceps before picking up his keys from the counter and walking upstairs. He couldn’t blame her, of course, she had every right to be emotional, but after a long day at work, the last thing he wanted was to be scolded for not bringing home snacks, and instead trying to get all of the good, healthy things. Never mind the fact that he forgot them on purpose.

Jo looked at Sam sadly as she moved to the freezer to pull out the ice cream, "I'm sorry, Sam, you know I don't mean to get so snappy, it's almost like I can't even help it." She pulled out a spoon from the silverware drawer and sat down at the table, looking at Sam knowingly, gesturing upstairs, "Go ahead, I know you want to, despite what you think, I'm not gonna just bust."

Sam moved to press a kiss to the top of Jo's head before taking the steps two by two until he was upstairs. He stepped into their bedroom and closed the door behind him, leaning against it for a moment as he looked at Dean, "Haven't seen you hardly any at all this week and you're in a hurry to lay down."

Dean looked up from the mattress, his face previously planted firmly in it, laying down on his stomach. He grabbed the pillow up in his arms and shrugged, “She keeps askin’ for these thin’s she shouldn’t have, that’s not my fault. I wanna make sure Shawn’s healthy. I don’t forget she wants ‘em, I just don’t get ‘em. But that’s really not what I wanna hear within the first five minutes that I’m actually home.”

He hated to sound annoyed, or frustrated, but that was kind of what he was. He was well aware she’d be like this, but seriously? “I figure it’s just easier f’I get out of that tornado’s way, an’ be quiet for thirty minutes, instead of showin’ my ass like some brainless bundle of testosterone.”

Sam sauntered over to the bed, pulling his shirt up over his head and undoing his jeans before stepping out of them. He crawled onto the bed and pressed his body firmly against Dean's back, kissing the nape of his brother's neck, "You could show your ass to me," he grinned and pressed his nose against Dean's ear, slightly taken aback by how suddenly horny he was, "I wouldn't mind."

“Mm,” Dean breathed out in approval, “I don’t think I would, either.” He arched his ass against Sam’s crotch, already feeling himself harden up. It felt like fucking forever since the last time they had sex. What with all of the appointments and work, and whatever the hell Jo and Sam were going through, and needing to work on the Impala, and trying to help Bobby and the rest of the Hunters out there, most of the time they were all pretty exhausted.

"God, I've missed you," Sam breathed out against his brother's skin, one hand at a time moving to halfheartedly shove his boxers down, then following suit with Dean's boxer-briefs, breath hitching as the weight of his cock slid against the warm crease of his brother's ass, "Feel like I never see you anymore, it's been weeks since we've fucked."

Dean smiled at Sam’s comment and nodded as he stretched out, “I know, I miss your hands on me,” just feeling Sam against him like this, not even fucking yet, not really doing anything at all, had his cock pressing insistently down against the mattress, “Wanchyou, so bad, Sammy. Goddamn, I miss this.” He reached back, touching lightly over the warm skin of his brother’s hip.

Sam reached up, hand moving to clasp around the front of Dean's neck lightly as he grinded himself against his brother, mouth open as he breathed heavily against the older man's jaw, "Want you too, tempted to just fuck you stupid for the rest of the day, make it so you don't wanna move."

The younger Winchester grinned and brought two finger tips to Dean's mouth, pressing the digits in passed his brother's lips, "Gonna take my time opening you up, take it so slow you'll wanna scream."

Dean gasped and sucked on his brother’s fingers, how could Sam go from being so sad and docile, to this? It blew his fucking mind, but he seriously wasn’t about to complain. They needed this, sex was such a goddamn luxury and he didn’t care how long Sam took, so long as it **happened**. Most of the time it was movies and Jo, and massaging, and talking to the baby, it was nice to have a moment alone again. He flicked his tongue over the tips of his brother’s fingers, shamelessly rutting his cock against the bed sheets before rolling his ass along Sam’s length.

Sam all but whimpered when he felt the familiar heat of his brother's mouth around his fingers, remembering countless times of having the older man's perfect lips around his cock. He withdrew his fingers and leaned down to kiss the corner of Dean's mouth, he leaned back a little and slid his fingers passed the round orbs of his brother's ass, finger massaging the puckered entrance eagerly before pressing the tip of his finger in.

"It's been so long it's gonna feel brand new," Sam murmured, leaning forward to graze his teeth along Dean's spine, "Unless you've been working yourself open, keeping it ready for me." Sam had to bite his lip with how easy his index finger slid in, cock throbbing anxiously, "You have, haven't you?"

“Goddamn, baby boy, how could I not?” Dean arched his hips into the pressure, the tip of his cock dragging over the sheets so light and teasing that he choked out a breath, “Hard not to, when I think of this, when I think of you fuckin’ me, sometimes I get so worked up it’s all I can do. Hafta touch myself, imaginin’ you inside of me, breath in my ear, hands on my body, _fuck_.”

He felt the slick of precome wetting the sheets and sticking along his erection before he finally had to reach down and touch himself, “I don’t get to it too often, but I fuckin’ destroy myself when I do.”

Sam slid a second finger in just as easy as the first, scissoring them and licking his lips as he watched the tight muscle open up to him more, "That's what I wanna do, fucking ravage you, give it to you so good you'll be feeling it for weeks." The younger Winchester pumped his fingers in and out of Dean slowly, his brother's body lax and pliant beneath him, enough to add a third finger.

Dean’s body shook at Sam’s words and he nodded his head against the pillow, his hand working careful, long, lazy strokes over his cock as his body responded to his brother, both eager and so desperate to finally have him again, “I wan’ it, Sammy. Wanchyou in me, wanna feel you there still, long afterwards.”

Sam let his fingers slide free so that he could lean forward, reaching up under Dean's pillow where they kept the lube most of the time. He flipped the cap open and poured some directly on Dean's hole and then some on his cock, sliding his fingers along the slippery length as he tossed the bottle aside. Sam grabbed Dean by the hips and pulled him up onto his knees forcefully, palm smoothing up the older man's back to shove his face back against the pillows.

The younger Winchester grabbed Dean's ass with both hands, squeezing the malleable flesh and spreading the older man open, "Wish you could see yourself like this, goddamn." Sam scooted forward more on his knees, hand moving to grip his cock as he lined himself up with Dean's glistening hole. He leaned into it, pressing forward without restraint, gasping as the older man's body accepted the intrusion without struggle.

Dean’s cock pressed against his stomach, and he swore if the goddamn thing could’ve explained his shock and arousal in response to Sam positioning him and shoving him around with exclamation marks, the firm stick of pre-come rubbing against his belly right now was as close to that as he was gonna get.

He turned his head to the side, gripping the pillow within both of his hands now as the moan tore through him, body shaking as Sam sank into him. He was sure he knew what he looked like to his brother, all flustered and red-skinned, like a fucking slab of steak spread and seasoned on his brother’s plate, ready for the younger Winchester to take what he wanted.

Sam didn't hesitate to stop, he slid in to the hilt, groaning loudly the entire way in. As good as it felt to have his brothers heat around him, he couldn't for the life of him fathom why they'd gone so long without - his brother's moans and whimpers alone were addicting, factoring in the heat and pressure of the older man's walls around him and it was enough to make him to never want to pull out. The younger Winchester grabbed Dean by the hips and moved his body forward, keeping his own hips still as he pulled his brother's hips back, roughly, causing his length to slam into the older man.

“Ah, fuck,” Dean breathed out, biting his lip for a moment before another loud moan escaped his throat. It was amazing, how just a few weeks could make it feel like he’d never been spread open before, how Sam sinking into him cause chill bumps to rise up on his skin, his toes curling as he tried to move with each thrust, body groaning with him as his brother pulled embarrassingly uncontrolled sounds from him.

“Ah, Sammy, mm,” he kept saying things, words that sometimes didn’t really make much sense to him, pleads and affirmations, all he could really get out of it was that he seriously, seriously liked being fucked.

Sam panted as he drilled into Dean, brows furrowed with intensive concentration, each thrust eliciting a loud smacking sound. They'd had rough sex before, but at the rate they were going it was building to be so much more than that. He'd meant it when he said he wanted to ravage the older man, wanted to see him so fucked out he couldn't move, not even to lift a finger. The younger Winchester drew a hand back and brought it down hard on Dean's right ass cheek, a pretty pink, welt forming to the shape of his hand as he continued to fuck his brother mercilessly.

Dean looked back curiously, surprised out of his fucking wits as his movements stammered - _that was a new one_. He didn’t realize his brother was the kind to be into spanking, well, not spanking, but goddamn every time Sam had smacked his ass before had been simple, almost teasing. To have this, during sex, Dean wasn’t really sure what kind of fucking sound he’d made in response, but he was positive it wasn’t human.

“Ah, you fuckin’ sonovabitch,” he hissed, pushing back into Sam as he panted and writhed, cock stringing ropes of precome over the sheets underneath as his knees slid with his brother’s movements.

Sam chuckled and smoothed his hands up Dean's back, hands moving to grab Dean by the biceps to pull him back. He threaded his right arm underneath both of his brother's, hand clasping Dean's left bicep firmly so he couldn't move away, both arms pinned helplessly behind his back as Sam grinded into him. The younger Winchester pressed his mouth to Dean's ear, labored gasps escaping him as he reached around with his free hand, running his palm against the underside of Dean's cock.

“Sam, fuck,” Dean breathed out helplessly, chest heaving as he arched his body and dropped his head back, knees moving slightly for better purchase as Sam fucked him. They’d done plenty of fairly kinky things, he liked to think, but this was so rough and intimate, and very Sam.

He gathered, from their time together - within the past year and a half - that his brother was primarily this kind of lover - intense, forbidden pleasures that were bound to leave Dean in stitches with the aches. How women left after they fucked, without asking to be carried out, he wasn’t sure. He could already feel just a shadow of the pains, and he welcomed it. He became suddenly aware of the whimpers, now changed into some sort of muffled, sobbing, screaming thing, occasionally paired with an approving moan, and was thankful there were no such things as neighbors, though Jo was likely to think he was being murdered or something.

Sam kissed the hollow of Dean's neck, the sounds he was eliciting from his brother spurring him on, making him piston that much faster and harder, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. The younger Winchester panted, wrapping the hand that was ghosting his brother's cock around the girth entirely, moving up and down in teasing strokes, "Want you to come first, wanna feel you squeeze around me."

Dean bit down on his lip, trying to stifle some of the fucking ridiculous sounds spilling out, it was probably hopeless, but even he was well aware of how loud he was getting to be, hips fighting between pushing back to spear himself on his brother’s length, or thrust forward into the large palm tugging at his cock. He managed to hold onto himself for a bit longer, breaths coming out so sharp now, his chest aching with them as he practically slumped back against Sam, hips bucking into the firm grip on his cock as he came.

Sam continued to thrust into Dean, riding out the older man's orgasm and moaning just as loudly when the slick walls clamped down around him, his brother's warm come coating his fingers. He let go of his brother's arms, wrapping one of his own around Dean's waist, pressing his back flush against Dean's back as he brought his come covered fingers up to his brother's mouth to press them inside, making Dean taste himself as he came inside of his brother.

"Fuck," Sam let out a strained groan, hips stilling. The younger Winchester didn't pull out as he moved them forward, resting them on their sides with his softening member still inside of Dean.

The older Winchester took Sam’s forearm in his fingers the moment he was let go, holding his brother’s hand close as he licked over them, sucking the skin until long after he couldn’t taste himself there anymore. He let out a huff of breath as he leaned into Sam, still gathering his breath as he touched the larger man’s waist behind him. He felt fucking lazy with bliss, body practically throbbing from sex.

“I ever tell you how fuckin’ good you are in bed? I mean, seriously,” he admitted, words slurring somewhat together and he chuckled, “Havin’ sex with you is always the most fuckin’ amazin’ moment in my life, then trumped by the next time. 'M not sure how you manage to do it every time.”

Sam nuzzled his face against Dean's neck, smiling and kissing the flushed skin, "Maybe I'm like a fine wine, just get better with age. I don't know," He chuckled and smoothed his hand along is brother's side, "I wasn't even horny until I saw you laying here, it went straight to my dick. I don't know what the fuck came over me."

“You been like that a lot lately,” Dean mused aloud, “Well, I mean, not horny, obviously, but I been noticin’ the emotional crazy train since it first left the tracks.” He carefully slid his leg over Sam’s, brushing the soft hair of them together as he smiled, “It’s fuckin’ weird, but I don’t mind. You’re not doin’ a real good job at hidin’ it from me though, f’that’s what you think you were doin’. I always know when you been cryin', or when you're upset. I know you pretty well. I'd be ashamed f'I didn't pick up on it.”

"I can't help it," Sam admitted weakly, feeling the throngs of emotion attaching itself into his skin just from the mere mention of it, "I don't know what's causing it, but I think it has to do with Jo and Shawn, it's unreal how tied I feel to the both of them. Sorry for trying to keep it from you, though, apparently even if I didn't do the best job at hiding it - I know you're not one for emotional bullshit so I try to keep it to a minimum."

Dean pushed Sam’s hips away, spreading his legs slightly as his brother slipped out of him and he turned around at once, taking Sam’s cheeks up in his palms, “Hey,” he leaned in, pressing his lips to the larger man’s in a slow, chaste kiss before continuing, “I was raised to handle emotional distress when it concerns you, baby boy. You don’t gotta hide thin’s like that from me. No, I’m not one for ‘emotional bullshit’, but this is... this is different. Whatever you’re goin’ through, I’m goin’ through it too, just... this is weird an’ I don’t know the full extent of it, but I know you’re bothered. Don’t hide it from me, an' don't think you **gotta** hide it from me.”

Sam nodded minutely as his eyes began to water, "I mean, I know I've always been more emotional than you, but do you think..." He swallowed and shrugged a little, palm moving to settle on Dean's hip, "Do you think it makes me seem weak? I know that I'm not, but if I seem weak then that's something Shawn's gonna pick up on sooner or later. I wanna be a good role model for him, you know? And I don't want him thinking I'm weak because I'm emotionally compromised about ninety percent of the time."

“Sam,” Dean started, kissing his brother again, “You’re gonna be an’ amazin’ father. An’ anythin’ Shawn picks up from you, everythin’ he does, it’s gonna shape him into a man we can both be proud of, I can promise you that. Whether it seems weak, or emotional, or compromised, he needs to know those thin’s too. He needs to know that... that it’s okay to cry, an’ you don’t hafta fight yourself, an’ hide how you feel.

“I’d rather he picked that up from you more’n anythin’ else, because I definitely don’t want him growin’ up like me. Stuck the way I am, afraid to talk to my son before he’s born because that wasn’t somethin’ I was allowed to do, growin’ up. I want that from you, empathy an care, a heart fifty times bigger’n the grinch at the end of that goddamn awful movie. Don’t ever be afraid of bein’ yourself in front of our son.”

"Okay," Sam's voice trembled as he looked at his brother, so damn proud to have the older Winchester as his partner, lover and brother, "I don't know if I've told you lately or not, but goddamn I love you." The older Winchester offered reassurance to Sam as if it were as easy as breathing, and to Dean, it probably was - but it amazed Sam at how much an effect the older man's words had on him.

Dean chuckled and pulled Sam into his arms, kissing him and burying his hands in the larger man’s hair, “I love you too, Sammy.” He didn’t often get up the nerve to say those words, but he felt like denying his brother of it right this moment would've just been fucking cold.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean knew the baby was close to being had, but he wasn’t expecting to come home to Sam and Jo rushing out of the front door, his brother carefully helping her down the steps, eyes wide, baby bag in hand. He didn’t miss a beat though, climbing out and helping her to the car, sitting her comfortably in the back and driving as calmly and carefully as he could. They’d been to the hospital a good few times, so even in the panic of Sam keeping her calm, and the morons on the road, he managed to get them there safely.

Though Dean knew it was normal, it was still horrible to have to watch Jo going through contractions that left her breathless, and only being able to give her ice chips to quell the hunger. Most of his part was spent wincing in sympathy for her, and wishing he could dull some of the pain, or at least feel it with her. He’d never been good at seeing people in agony, least of all ones he cared about.

The entire ride to the hospital Sam switched back and forth from rubbing Jo's back to holding her hand and helping her breathe through her contractions. The younger Winchester couldn't physically feel the pain, but it hurt to watch Jo in so much pain, almost crippling her with each wave.

After arriving at the hospital they'd managed to get her admitted in record time, Sam was so frantic it was amazing that he even managed to pull it off, afraid to leave Jo's side even for a second. A nurse took Jo and wheeled her to the Labor and Delivery part of the hospital, both Sam and Dean hot on their tails.

Sam offered to pick Jo up and put her in the delivery bed, moving her from the wheelchair as carefully as possible. Everything after that was lost on Sam, he didn't have the slightest clue what half the stuff was that they were hooking Jo up to. He assumed, for the most part that it was to monitor the baby and Jo's blood pressure, and another monitor to time her contractions.

Jo was only six centimeters dilated, according to the nurse and wasn't allowed to have an epidural until she was at least at seven. Every time a contraction came Jo all but screamed, rolling from side to side as she gripped the bed. Sam stayed as close as possible to rub her back and pet her hair while Dean fed her ice chips, exchanging glances with his brother any time a contraction seemed to be particularly painful.

After she was able to have the epidural, Jo seemed more at ease, acting like she normally would, smiling and talking about how excited she was, asking if they were excited as well. Naturally they both were, and time seemed to pass more easily after that, she'd managed to dilate to a full ten centimeters with minimal pain.

When the doctor came in, he gave both Sam and Dean pointed looks, as if to say, 'get the hell out of here'. Jo spoke up and told the doctor they could stay. Sam moved to Jo's side as the doctor put her legs in stirrups, positioning her ass further down the bed so that it'd be easier to push. It was amazing what the epidural could do; Jo had went from writhing in agony to being as right as rain, smiling at both Sam and Dean as she started pushing.

The younger Winchester risked a look only once and vowed he'd never do it again, it almost looked like a bloody bowling ball coming out of a very calm, very stretched out Jo. It only lasted for about an hour, ten pushes later and the doctor was handling Shawn as he came out, all red and goo-y looking.

Dean had been averse to staying in the room in general, though he was a fan of kids and stuff, he wasn’t a fan of seeing an umbrella come out of an exhaust pipe while fully opened. He kept his eyes to Sam and Jo’s faces, not even daring to look elsewhere, as his brother had tried, to which Dean had responded by laughing his ass off and mouthing ‘I told him’ to Jo.

The doctor laid the newborn on Jo's chest and toweled him down, making him cry for the first time. Sam would deny it later, but he cried like a baby when he cut the umbilical cord. Shawn was perfect, his tiny little body bright pink and as soft as silk, headful of brown hair. Sam had managed to stop sobbing long enough to lean over the side of the bed to look at Shawn, pressing his lips to his baby boy's forehead.

Jo lifted him carefully and placed him in Sam's arms, his eyes immediately darting to Dean's, widest fucking smile on his face as he looked down at _their_ son.

Being comfortable enough around the two of them to talk to the baby, was one thing, but Dean didn’t even have the slightest ability to respond honestly when he saw Shawn, when he heard him cry, it pretty much fucking broke his goddamn heart into pieces. He managed a weak, wavering smile as he watched, unable to look from Sam to Shawn and back without feeling like he was going to miss something from either of them. His hand in Jo’s tightened, enough to let her know what he was going through, and that he was having a seriously hard time doing it silently.

Sam coddled Shawn, moving slowly around to the other side of the bed to be closer to Dean, eyes shiny with tears as Shawn grabbed a hold of his pinky finger - the small action broke him and he started sobbing happily again as he looked up at Dean, chin quivering as he extended his arms, offering Shawn to Dean. For the first time during this entire thing, the younger Winchester was speechless, all he could do was cry and smile because there were no words to describe what he was feeling.

Dean’s eyes widened and he reached out, taking Shawn at once and probably grinning the stupidest fucking grin in the world when their eyes met, “Yours,” he said, glancing at Sam, “I told you.”

He ran his fingers through the soft brown hair and chuckled, “Sammy, he... he looks just like you.” He could remember the first time their mom had let him hold his brother, and he’d refused to let go until Sam got hungry, but he could’ve held him forever, and never gotten tired of staring at him.

Dean didn’t even realize the tear was falling down his cheek until it landed on his hand. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Shawn’s soft, warm forehead before looking back at his brother again, “He’s beautiful, Sammy.”

Sam had managed to calm down enough to breathe properly, smiling at the two most important people in his world as he wiped his reddened eyes. Watching Dean with Shawn wasn't something he was prepared for, not expecting at all how it'd make him feel; so completely overwhelmed with love it was almost frightening. Dean was a natural nurturer and the way he took to Shawn was unbelievable.

Sam moved forward so that Shawn was between the two of them, he looked around to make sure the nurses and the doctor had cleared out before wiping the wetness off of Dean's cheek, looking at the older man with so much adoration it was oozing out of his damn pores, "H-He's..." he had to bite on his bottom lip to keep from crying again, he took a deep breath and looked down at Shawn fondly, "And he's all ours, **our** son."

“Yes he is,” Dean responded at once, feeling his heart clench at the words and he looked at Jo for a moment, sharing a smile with her as he turned to look his brother in the eyes.

He was used to feeling like he’d do anything in the universe for his brother, honing his fierce protection into a weapon he could use against anything that came at them - he was used to that feeling. He wasn’t use to sharing it with two beings though, one was complicated enough, but he already knew that he would fucking murder anyone that tried to hurt their son.

Not just his, like Sam was, and not just Sam’s, but **their’s**. Something that they’d decided to create, something for them, not just a car, or a motel room, or weapons, or knowledge, or like the house he'd built, but an actual fucking being.

“Ours.”

* * *

Dean had never been fond of hospitals. He’d lost his dad in one, and it never sat well after that. Hospitals in most of the shows and movies he’d watched growing up had always been the place of loss, and it made him uneasy. Never mind the fact that he couldn’t really be intimate with his brother, and he didn’t feel comfortable with acting out to their son, and saying all of the things he was going to the second they were finally home.

Shawn, though an adorable bundle of fluff, wasn’t very observant and aware of his surroundings, yet. However, he’d already mastered the goddamn puppy face that Sam used on the older Winchester. Dean blamed that partly on his brother, considering that was the only face Sam seemed to be able to make these days.

It was a relief that all the paperwork had been finished so that they could go home, the confined space of Jo's hospital room was getting to both Sam and Dean. The older Winchester had put Shawn in the car while Sam helped Jo get into the front seat, it would have been more comfortable for her than trying to maneuver into the backseat - and honestly it gave Sam a little time to just sit and memorize their son's newborn features on the way home.

Home at last was the moment Dean had pushed the door open, sleeping Shawn in tow, nearly scaling the stairs at once to lay down in their bed with him. It’d been a long, trying day getting everything together and riddling Dean with nerves as he drove, feeling more paranoid than he probably had in his entire life, like driving when Jo’s water had broke was a fucking joke. But the moment he sunk back into their bed, pillows just under his head, and the sleeping infant curled against his chest, he finally felt home.

Sam knew that Dean was practically dead on his feet and eager for a soft bed, so he helped Jo to her room and got her situated before joining his brother and Shawn in theirs, smiling as he closed the door behind him quietly. He moved over to the bed and laid next to Dean, barely brushing his fingers across the back of their son's head before beaming happily at Dean, leaning in to kiss his brother for the first time in two days.

Dean kissed back, practically melting against his brother as he smiled and turned into the larger man, “Feels like we were stuck in that hospital for years, I felt like a cat in a room full of mouse traps.” He took Sam’s fingers and laced them with his, holding Shawn up firmly with one palm on the baby’s back, “Now I don’t gotta feel like I got fifty million eyes watchin’ me.”

"Feels good to actually touch you in more than a platonic way," Sam murmured, keeping his voice low so that he wouldn't wake Shawn, "Seems unreal, you know?" The younger Winchester looked at Shawn, "I can't get over how beautiful he is. I'm just-I'm so happy."

“I know what you mean, I can’t stop watchin' him sleep, like that's some miraculous fuckin' thin,', I know. I think I’m gonna have some seriously sleepless nights, cause I won’t wanna look away from him,” Dean pressed his lips to Shawn’s hair before turning and kissing his brother, pulling Sam’s arm over with his own as he covered the back of his brother’s hand with both of his, resting the larger palm on Shawn’s back.

The heat emanating from Shawn's body was relaxing, that paired with being next to Dean, it was like he could literally feel his eyelids getting heavy - relaxed and content next to his soulmate and their son. "I have a feeling we're gonna wanna sleep while he's sleeping," Sam whispered, pressing his lips to Dean's cheek, "Jo's sore and she's gonna need us alert to help out if need be, besides, little man seems content enough right now."

“Hell yeah he is, stuck between his dads an’ out of that goddamn hospital, you kiddin’ me?” Dean shifted slightly and narrowed his brows, “You uh... you think he’d kill me f’I tried to get undressed?” he smirked then and looked at Sam suggestively, “Actually, f’you could help, I’d be really grateful.”

"Did you wanna try laying him down in his crib? Or we could roll his bassinette in here so we can hear him sleep," Sam offered, shrugging lightly, "Newborns sleep a lot the first few days, anyway, from what I've read."

Sam narrowed his brows and grinned when he realized Dean wasn't about to put Shawn down, likely not even to let Sam hold him. The younger Winchester moved up onto his knees and pulled Dean's boots and socks off, undid his brother's pants and slid them down over the older Winchester's legs as easily as he could, trying not to shake him too much so Shawn would stay asleep. Sam crawled back to his previous position, snuggling in closer next to his brother as he pressed a kiss to Dean's shoulder.

“Mm, thanks,” Dean shifted lower on the bed still, pressing his brow against Sam’s right peck as he pulled his brother’s hand back over again, “I’m not gonna tell you that I’m so seriously horny right now, it’s ridiculous.” He chuckled lightly, running his fingers through Shawn’s short, soft hair, “I guess it makes sense, all this baby stuff an’ seein’ you, make a fool of yourself in the hospital every two seconds. Strange what that same guy does to me sometimes.”

"I'd like to show you what I could do to you," Sam responded huskily, no doubt feeling the same exact things as his brother, "But that would involve putting him down, which I don't think you're gonna do anytime soon." The younger Winchester kissed the older man's head and rubbed the palm of his hand against Shawn's back.

Dean watched his brother’s hand, the mass of it practically covering Shawn from his shoulders to his knees, “Yeah, I don’t really see that happenin’ soon.” The exhaust was hitting him like a truck though, wear from the past few days and his head dropped against Sam’s chest as he closed his eyes, drifting off into that constant state between sleep and slumber, aware just enough of the two warm bodies pressed against him.

* * *

“I remember this whole thin’ bein’ a lot harder when I was little,” Dean chuckled, holding both of Shawn’s legs up in one hand as he wiped him clean, “Doin’ it before, it was like... I couldn’t get everythin’, an’ I’m sure I used at least twenty wipes the first time, dad was pissed,” he smirked triumphantly, lifting the tiny baby into his arms and rubbing their noses together, “That feel better, Shawny? All clean an’ shit?” he cooed.

Sam smiled as he watched Shawn squeal, arms flailing and legs kicking, faint smile playing on the infant's lips. He rubbed Shawn's back and raised his brows at Dean before standing and moving from the bed, "Are you gonna let me hold him sometime this year?" Sam asked, actually a little anxious to bond with their son as well. It wasn't like he could blame Dean for hogging Shawn, but he was honestly feeling a little left out of the loop.

Dean looked at his brother, moving to Sam and wrapping his free arm around the larger man’s waist as he stared into his eyes, Shawn placed just between them, “Alright,” he said, feeling slightly uneasy at his brother’s words before handing the baby over, watching Sam for a moment and then turning away to clean up the bed, throwing the old diaper away and settling back on the mattress.

Sam's face broke out into a grin as he took Shawn, holding him up and talking to him as he walked around the room, "Hey little buddy, daddy Dean's been keeping you all to himself, huh?" he pulled Shawn in close to his chest, bouncing him lightly as he kissed the infant's chubby little cheeks, "We'll have to teach him how to share, ain't that right, little man?"

Dean narrowed his brows, but didn’t say anything as he laid back and watched the two of them. Sam was like a goddamn giant - he was big enough compared to Dean, but Shawn practically disappeared in his hands. He couldn’t take his eyes away, gaze intent on the two most important people in his life, he had to agree to give this to himself more often, to let Sam play with their son just as much - not only did his arms hurt less, but the sight was fucking worth it.

Shawn made small cooing noises and was trying desperately to fit his fists into his mouth, obviously getting frustrated with the effort it took. Sam took the hint and looked at Dean, still bouncing their son in his arms, "I think he's hungry, he's trying to eat his fist - should we take him down to Jo?" though he really didn't want to give up this time with Shawn, he also didn't want his son to go without milk if he was hungry - it was a sacrifice he'd have to make.

“Give ‘im ten minutes,” Dean said, shrugging, “That’s one thing you learn fast, it’s when he gets pissed that you really hafta worry. I lost your bottle behind the couch one time, don’t ask how, these thin’s just happen, but uh... I found out pretty quickly that looking hungry isn’t always **actually** hungry.” Not ‘til you start screamin’ bloody murder. That’s when you know they really want it.”

Sam covered Shawn's left ear with his hand, the infant's right pressed into his chest as he gave Dean a stern look, "Language, Dean." It was probably irrational, and he wasn't even mad, but it'd be better for the older Winchester to adapt to life without so many curse words while Shawn was still an infant and unable to understand. The last thing they needed was a little Winchester walking around and cussing like a sailor.

“You’re gettin’ onto me now?” Dean asked, raising his brows, “I said 'pissed' an’ 'shit' earlier, both in one go. I can’t even begin to name how many times I said ‘bitch’ around ‘im, he’s fine. Kids’re gonna cuss anyways, makes no difference to me.”

"Will you just humor me and try to bottle it for a while?" Sam asked, still holding Shawn to his chest, knowing it was fruitless to even try to get Dean to stop cussing - cussing, hunting and taking care of Sam were three things that were practically embedded into the older Winchester's DNA. "And I'm not getting onto you," Sam's expression softened, "So don't get so defensive."

“Stop pressin’ on his head like that or you’ll make ‘im go deaf,” Dean retorted as he smirked and rolled his eyes, “Second I start censorin’ myself is the second I start lyin’ to 'im, it’s not gonna happen, Sam. An’ if'e cusses at me too early I’ll just pop him in the mouth, he won’t do it again.” Dean was pretty sure he was too young when he started saying those words, but he knew he couldn’t say them in front of his father, that was something you just didn’t do after the first time.

Sam's eyes widened as he let go of Shawn's head, kissing the soft spot on top of his head, "You're gonna pop him in the mouth for something you could've prevented in the first place? Your logic is a little spotty, Dean."

Dean sat up and looked at his brother, “My logic ain’t spotty, considerin’ I raised you, I'd like to think I know what’s wrong an’ right for a kid. Hidin’ those words from ‘im, he’d be the kid that said fifty of ‘em in one sentence, an’ the second he did somethin’ wrong, he’d use it on us, imagine how it’d be then, when he’s seven years old an’ he doesn’t realize that sayin’ it is wrong. The more aware they are of it, the more likely they are of not abusin’ it. So yeah, f’e knew it wasn’t somethin’ you just said to your father, an’ called me an... I dunno, an’ asshole for gettin’ onto him about somethin’? Yeah, I’d pop him in the mouth. Not hard, not violently, but enough to let ‘im know it’s not right, cause he shoulda already knew that.”

Sam looked at Dean from across the room and started to grin, chuckling slightly at how worked up his brother got sometimes, "You gonna take a breath or do you have another mouthful?" the younger Winchester moved to his side of the bed and sat down, cradling Shawn in his arms as the infant rubbed at his eyes.

“I just don’t like bein’ looked at as a bad person,” Dean stared at his brother warily, “I know I wasn’t raised right, but I like to think I got it figured out on when to do the right thin’s,” he motioned to all of Sam and raised a brow, “Same method I used on you, an’ you’re askin’ to treat ‘im like dad treated me.”

Sam turned fully to look at Dean, brows notching together as Shawn snored softly in his arms, "I don't see you as a bad person, Dean. I'm just a little protective of him right now, something I know resonates with you as well." The younger Winchester stood from the bed slowly and carefully, sauntering to their door, "I'm gonna go lay him down, I'll be back in a minute."

Dean nodded silently and straightened up, leaning back against the wall as he waited. Still, too often, he got up these horribly fucking defensive walls, especially when it came to John. Despite what most people thought, Dean considered outcomes more often than he probably should, trends and things in the media, though he wasn’t surrounded by it all the time, he soaked it in pretty well - that, and everything he’d learned raising Sam, he’d literally learned all of that on the fly, no mom or female type to help him in the slightest. And considering the boy he raised to be a man was his lover... well, he definitely didn’t mess up with Sam.

Sam carried Shawn to his room and laid him in his crib, gently, smiling down at the infant before pressing his lips to their son's forehead. Honestly, he wanted to hold Shawn for a little while longer, but he didn't really want to hold him knowing that there was probably going to be an argument between him and Dean. The younger Winchester stepped back into their room and closed the door quietly behind himself, staying still and leaning against it as he looked at his brother, waiting for some sort of Hell to be unleashed - because when Dean got worked up it was usually a little difficult to get him to calm down.

Dean narrowed his brows as he stood from the bed, walking to his brother and looking up into his eyes almost coldly. He reached out, hands touching Sam’s waist as he searched his brother’s face for a moment. His palms slid to the front of the younger Winchester’s pants, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them and shoving them down Sam’s thighs before he smirked and dropped to his knees, not even missing a beat as he took the larger man’s cock into his mouth, hands running up under the soft cotton of his brother’s shirt, fingers pressing into his abs.

"Dean, wha-what are you doing?" Sam's breath hitched as he looked down in confusion, sudden heat all around his girth making his back arch off the door. The younger Winchester had expected so many other things; Dean getting pissy with him, heated words they'd both regret later, the older man storming out of the house to cool down. But what he hadn't been expecting was this, his brother dropping to his knees without so much as a word.

The last thing Dean wanted to do was fight, honestly, he was done with being hot-headed and really... they never got any action anymore, one or both of them glued to the baby, or arguing. He didn’t even break stride with Sam’s surprise at the latest outcome, rolling the soft skin between his tongue and lips as it began hardening in his mouth. It wasn’t often he shocked his brother quick enough for Sam not to be at least half hard, but he actually kind of liked it, feeling the length grow between his lips.

Sam moved one hand to the doorknob to brace himself, his other moving to card through his brother's hair as he looked down at the older man in awe, still completely fucking taken aback by the entire thing but steadily becoming more aroused as he hardened. "Fuck," The younger Winchester all but bit out, rolling his hips forward a little bit, watching his length slide into Dean's mouth.

Dean smoothed his hands down Sam’s waist, over his legs and back up, gripping the insides with his thumbs as he groaned around his cock. He reached out, taking his brother’s hand and resting it on the back of his neck as he looked up to his brother and nodded enough, slackening his jaw slightly and gripping Sam’s forearms.

Sam practically fucking whimpered when he realized what Dean wanted him to do, what he was **allowing** Sam to do, and it made his cock throb with anticipation as he looked down at Dean. The younger Winchester tried like Hell not to get forceful about it as he pulled his brother's mouth onto his cock at the same time he rolled his hips forward, but this was something that usually caused Sam to lose his resolve, turning him into a sex hungry animal - fucking Dean's mouth always set him on edge and always got him off too fucking quick.

There was always something about letting Sam fuck his mouth raw that caused Dean’s cock to press against his jeans insistently. He lolled his tongue along the underside of his brother’s length, kept his breathing as controlled as possible as the strong hands pulled him in. He could feel the flex of his brother’s forearms, firm muscles tightening as his hips moved and Dean sucked as hard as he could on each backward pull.

It didn’t last long, in the end, Sam was left breathless and spent against the frame of the door as he stared down at his brother, “I can’t believe you just did that, and here I thought we were gonna-”

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean grunted as he stood back up, kissing Sam and wrapping his arms around the taller Winchester’s neck, “We got some stupid short amount of time before he wakes back up, an’ I wanna fuck you before that happens.”

Sam’s eyes dilated, his still slick cock twitching, “That how this is gonna be? Instead of fighting we just fuck it out?”

“Sounds good to me. Sounds good to you?”

Sam grinned, “Yeah,” he cupped his brother’s cheeks, kissing him roughly and backing him to the bed, surprised when Dean twisted them around and shoved Sam to the bed on his stomach, his legs over the side.

“Gotta fit it in whenever we can, might as well be now.” If only Dean had figured that one out years ago, so much of their time and energy was wasted on fighting with one another. He’d take this over that any day of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m ending this fic completely here. Not only is it a good place to cut off, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to really complete it if I don’t end it here.
> 
> I’m currently werking on original content instead of fanfiction and I just don’t have time to post werks like this. I’ve had a lot of personal problems over the last few months that make it difficult to motivate myself to even look at these fanfics, and really they're just a waste of my energy. But I love you guys, I love my readers. So I’m trying. If you want more, there’s my original werk on my Tumblr (@Cammerel, there's a link to my original stuff there), and there are fics in the [Vault](http://cammerel.tumblr.com/Fic%20Sorter) that I might not ever even post.
> 
> -Cammerel


End file.
